Nibblet
by Cyndy
Summary: D/S, A/F Angel and Dawn try hard to trick Spike into thinking they're involved.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Nibblet

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing:** S/D

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love."

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Three years. It had been three long years since Spike had left Sunnydale. He grinned sardonically as his car sped by the familiar "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. _Time for a bleedin' reunion._

He'd helped the Scoobies defeat Glory and then fled from Sunnydale. Spike had run from his impossible love for the Slayer, his desire to help the gang and become a "good guy", and his attachment to the Slayer's sister, Dawn. To this day he didn't know how she'd been able to worm her way into his cold undead heart. He'd never been able to evict her from it either. 

When he told Dawn that he was leaving Sunnydale she had begged him not to go. She'd been the only one who cared. Dawn had sat on the slab in his crypt and silently watched him pack up his meager possessions, tears streaking her beautiful face. When he was finished packing, he'd wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Goodbye, platelet. Take care of yourself." Dawn had pleaded with him with those big blue eyes of hers and he'd nearly told her that he wouldn't go. Instead he'd brushed his mouth of hers lightly, and given her the first kiss she'd ever have. They'd stared at each other for a moment before he'd wrenched himself away from her. She'd scrubbed her tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands and watched him go, her face expressionless. She just stood by the side of the road watching him, that young old face still haunted him 

Spike's love for Dru, even his feelings for the Slayer ,were wrapped up in his own wants and desires. His affection for Dawn was different matter. She was his little sister, a friend, and something else that he couldn't define, all wrapped up into one package. 

Dawn had often snuck over to his crypt to listen to him tell tales about his past. He could tell that he scared her but she seemed to delight in it as well. She liked being scared but still felt safe in his presence. Spike could be himself around her without any recriminations. He'd also shamelessly basked in her hero worship of him.

Spike had known about her crush on him. It had been obvious from the first time she'd been over to his place. The Slayer wanted him to protect her from Glory and he had, desperate to win Buffy's affection. Instead, he'd won the devotion of the youngest Summers' female. Spike had been absurdly pleased. His pride had taken so many hits since he'd become chipped, it felt good to be admired once more. Especially because her former crush was Xander. The Big Bad was just irresistible. Not that he had any intention of acting on it. She'd been far too young. But he'd flirted with her and teased her a bit, no harm in that. 

Thrown back to the present, Spike pulled into the Summer's driveway. He surveyed the house as he made his way to the front door. It was if time had stood still, it appeared the same. He knocked. The door was pulled open by Buffy herself. "Spike." She smiled at him and made a sweeping motion with her hand. "Come in." 

"Buffy." He acknowledged, forcing himself to walk inside. Spike winced at the involuntary pain in the vicinity of his chest at seeing the Slayer. She'd sent him an invitation to her wedding. She was marrying Riley, good 'ol Captain Cardboard. And in that instant -- simply seeing her standing there. Spike knew he still loved the Slayer. Once he started loving, it was hard for him to stop. Hell, he still loved Dru in his own way. He hoped that coming to Buffy's wedding, seeing her marry someone else would force him to move on. He looked around the room. "Looks the same." He strived to appear aloof.

"Yes, it still does." She studied the room. "I couldn't change anything after Mom died. It would have been wrong." Buffy said quietly. She was getting married in two days and it was hard for her to accept that her mother wouldn't be there to see it.

Spike took in a unnecessary but calming breath. "So, where's the bite -sized one?"

"Dawn? She's with Willow, they're running some errands for me right now. I wanted to be here when you arrived."

"Oh." He felt a stab of disappointment. Having Dawn here would stop him for saying something stupid. Like begging Buffy not to marry that lunkhead. 

"To be honest, I'm amazed that you came. We didn't even know if we had the right place. We got your address from the Watcher's Council."

"Yeah, I've been living in Paris for two years now. Course you'd know where I was. Busy body Watchers. Would have been here sooner, but I had to take a bloody ship. Didn't want to get my handsome face singed by the sun on an airplane."

She smiled, studying him. "They said you still had the chip."

"Yeah, I'm still chipped." Spike didn't meet her eyes. In fact, he'd had the chip removed by a world-renowned neurosurgeon a year ago. The man had been intrigued by the technology and kept the bit of steel. Spike had been glad to be rid of it. But, he knew if he told Buffy, he might end up a dust pile on the carpet. He still hadn't been able to kill though. Too much time with the Scoobies and being chipped had stopped that desire. He only drained a non-lethal amount of blood from his victims now. 

"Well, why don't you have a seat? I have some blood in the fridge."

"You normally keep blood around, Slayer?"

"No, but I thought you might be here and Angel is supposed to come."

"I'd like a mug of blood then. Thanks." _Angel was going to be here? This was truly going to be the weekend from Hell._

The door swung open and Willow and a tall dark-haired woman entered. They were carrying bags from Bette's Bridal Boutique. "Buffy?" Willow called out. She saw Spike and grinned at him. "Hi there."

"Hello, pet. Where's your witch?"

"Tara? She's at home with our kitty, Samantha. She's got the sniffles." Willow set down her bag on the dining room table. The dark haired woman did the same. He still hadn't put two and two together. _He noticed the young woman had nice legs and a trim waist, firm breasts, an enticing neck and. . .bleedin' Christ. . .it was Dawn._

Spike's mouth hung open. "Dawn, is that you?"

"Hello." She smiled at him, friendly but not with the same enthusiasm she used to show. 

Spike went to her and took her hands in his own as looked at her."Bloody hell! What happened to you, nibblet?" _Where did his mischievous woman child go?_

She looked embarrassed as she studied her hands. "I grew up, Spike. I'll be 18 tomorrow." She pulled back from him and shook her head as she went into the kitchen. Dawn came back with cups of tea for the three women while Buffy carried a mug of blood for Spike.

Spike tried not to stare at Dawn as they sat down to talk in the living room. "Where'd you meet up with Cap. . .I mean, Riley again?" He asked Buffy, desperate for a topic of conversation even it was bleedin' G.I. Joe. 

"He was stationed back on the Hellmouth two years ago when a group of very nasty demons moved to Sunnydale. We started dating again and. . .the rest is history."

"What about you, Red? What are you up to?" Spike still had a soft spot for the red haired witch. She'd had always been kind to him. He had a grudging respect for her formidable powers.

"I'm starting graduate school next year. Tara and I have an apartment now. We're pretty happy." She beamed at him, clearly happy with her life. 

Dawn drank the last of her tea down and looked at her watch. "Gotta go, everyone. It's been nice seeing you, Spike." She smiled at him. "Be back later." She called to no one in particular as she flitted out the door.

"Where's she going?" Spike asked, he'd expected a warmer welcome from her.

"If I know Dawnie, she's probably got a date." Willow said.

"God only knows who the boy of the week is." Buffy groaned, shaking her head with parental tolerance.

"She's too young to be dating." Spike grumbled to himself. He sat back in his chair and listened half-heartedly to Buffy's wedding plans, his mind occasionally drifting to thoughts of the young dark haired woman his nibblet had grown up to be.

*******

Later that evening, Dawn began climbing the trellis back up to her room. She was an hour past curfew and if Buffy found out she'd be furious. She had just reached her windowsill when a pale hand grasped her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way inside. "You're out late, aren't you?" A familiar British accent drawled. 

"Yes." Her eyes dared Spike to say something about it.

"You should be more careful, nibblet." She still had the same big blue eyes and sweet face, though it wasn't childlike anymore. Spike looked down at her outfit. This was definitely no child. She wore black stockings, a black skirt that came to mid thigh, and a midnight blue satin shirt. "What are you wearing? You weren't wearing that when you left." His mouth suddenly went dry.

"No, I wasn't." Dawn said before she pushed past him into her room. She'd changed out of her jeans and t-shirt at her friend's place. "Now, it's my turn to ask questions. What are you doing in my room?"

"Your sis invited me to stay for a few nights. I just happened to be walking by and I noticed that you weren't all safe and sound in your bed. Got concerned."

"Did you tell Buffy?" She asked, a hint of worry entering her voice.

"Not yet." Spike grinned, he had her where he wanted her now. He sat down on her bed and patted it. "Why don't you tell me what you've been up to for the past couple of years?"

"Why should I? It's not like you care." She said as she crossed her arms. "I know why you're here, Spike."

"Really? And why am I here?"

"You're here to stop Buffy from marrying Riley. You're still in love with her."

Spike flinched under her scrutiny. The thought had entered his mind. He had visions of draining Riley dry before running off with the Slayer. "I'm not going to stop this wedding. I got over my Slayer obsession ages ago."

"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes. " You're so transparent, I know that you still love her, I can see it when you look at her."

Spike frowned at her, this wasn't how this little conversation was supposed to be going. He wasn't sure what to do with this new ,confident Dawn. He changed tactics. "Come here, nibblet. Tell me what you did tonight."

An impish grin lit her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Spike was captivated by the look on her face. So, there was a bit of his little partner in crime left in her. It gave him hope. "Do you remember the night we broke into Giles' shop?"

"How could I forget? I found out I was the Key that night." She said this without any bitterness. She'd come to terms with her unusual heritage. Dawn sat down next to him and curved her body so she faced him. 

"Did you miss me, platelet?" Spike asked hopefully.

She tilted her head, considering , as a genuine smile spread over her exquisite face. "Maybe just a little bit." She bit her lip and then and launched herself into his arms.

Spike sighed in relief as he held her, grateful for her display of affection. "I missed you too."

She pulled back from him. "I'm glad you came. I did miss you, you know. You're kind of like . . . an uncle to me. Like my favorite uncle."

_Uncle? She thinks of me as a bleedin' uncle? An old, wrinkly, sexless uncle?_ "And here I thought you still had a crush on me." He tried to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Gross!" She hit his arm playfully.

_Having a crush on him was. . .gross? Summers women were certainly bad for the ego. _"Of course you don't." He shrugged, trying to appear dismissive of the whole matter. __

__"You're too old for me anyway. Anyway, I got over that a long time ago!" She looked at the bedside clock. "Well, I'd better get to bed. I have a hair and nails appointment with Buffy tomorrow. Did she tell you that I'm the maid of honor?"

"No, she didn't." Spike was still reeling from her news that he wasn't a sexy vampire in her book anymore. "Goodnight, nibblet. See you in the morning."

"Night, Spike." Dawn watched him walk out of her room in a daze. As soon as he shut the door, she laughed into her pillow. This was going better than she expected! Dawn had pestered Buffy until she invited Spike and he'd actually come. She'd thrown him for a loop with her appearance and her casual attitude towards him. Then she'd topped it off by saying that he was like an uncle to her. Dawn had always know that Spike enjoyed a challenge, he wanted to win a woman. Well, he was going to get his chance! Phase two of her plan began tomorrow night. She couldn't wait!

********

The next night was the wedding rehearsal. Dawn and the other attendants stood in the back of the church as they got into position. The best man was Xander. Anya and Willow were bridesmaids. On Riley's side, were his two attendants were Graham and Seth, a lieutenant from his regiment. Spike sat in the church pews along with Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia, and Tara. The couple had opted not to have a flower girl or ring bearer.

Dawn held Xander's arm as they walked up the aisle. The dark haired man bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. Spike felt himself bristle. _What was the idiot trying to do? _He should know better, he was a married man. Married to an ex-vengeance demon no less. Xander should leave beautiful, sweet, innocent things like Dawn alone. Spike hunched down in his seat. _Bloody Hell! _He was starting to sound like his bloody poof of a sire. 

Spike watched the rehearsal in dismay. Things just couldn't get worse. _Here he was watching the woman he loved marry an Initiative soldier. . .in a church no less! _He had expected the pain to be worse. He just felt a little pang of regret now and then. Maybe it was a good idea to come here after all. _If the Slayer wanted to marry a complete bore like Riley, who was he to stop her?_ Finally, he could get over it and move on with his unlife.

His good mood recovered, Spike, who was sitting behind Angel, slapped the soulled vampire on the back of the head. "I think you're slipping up, poof. I can see a square inch of your hair that you forgot to gel. Quick! Toss me the your travel-sized and I'll fix it before anyone notices." 

Angel turned to glare at the younger vampire. "Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

"I was invited, just like you. You might say I'm a friend of the family." Cordelia and Wesley noticed the conversation and scooted out the other end of the pew, anxious to be away from the fire works that were about to begin. 

Dawn came up to them then, her part in the rehearsal had just ended. The bride and groom were practicing their vows. "Hi, Angel." She said quietly, looking at him from under her lashes.

The dark haired vampire smiled at her. "Hello there, young lady." Angel put her fingers to his mouth and kissed them in a courtly gesture. Spike didn't know it but they played this game every time they saw one another. Angel would never dream of trying anything with her but he enjoyed her company.

Since Angel had his "epiphany" he'd been a much happier vampire. He liked to joke with people and have fun in general. Angel had even started to flirt with Dawn when she'd turned 16, it was a bit of harmless fun that made them both feel good. Being a man who enjoyed beauty in all its forms. . .whether it was art or poetry or even women, Angel appreciated her in purely artistic terms. Though he also enjoyed her mind. She was brilliant young woman and she never stopped making him laugh.

Spike glared at his sire. "What the hell are you doing? She's a child." He hissed furiously, while his demon roared. _She belonged to him!_

Angel, sensing a chance to pay his childe back for the earlier comment, sought Dawn's permission with his eyes. She smiled in answer. Angel caught her around the waist and placed her on his lap, then he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, Spike, she seems all grown up to me. " Angel nuzzled her ear. 

She twisted around in his arms to look at him. "I _am_ all grown up." She shook a finger at him. " And you better watch out, Mr. Vampire. Maybe I'll decide to come after you one of these days."

Angel's grin was pure decadence. "Anytime, little one." His even white teeth closed on her slender finger and nipped. She giggled in delight and pulled her finger out of his mouth slowly. When it was free he tilted his face up. "How about a kiss for your favorite vampire?" Dawn was leaning down to kiss Angel on the cheek when Spike stood up and pulled her off his sire. 

"Come with me, nibblet." He rushed her past her oblivious sister and the slayerettes to the parking lot outside. "What the hell was that?" He said as she leaned casually against the wall.

"What?"

"You and Angel? Are you dating the poof?"

"Angel is. . .special to me."

"Are you dating him?" He demanded.

"Uncle Spike, I am not going to answer your questions. That's none of you business."

He groaned. _Uncle Spike? How much could one vampire take? _"Listen to me, Dawn, he's bad news. He ruined Drusilla's life, he ruined your sister's life, and I won't sit by and watch him hurt you too."

"Get over it. I know that you have this competitive thing with him. Let me reassure you. Angel will never take your place in my life."

"He won't?" For a moment a bright smile spread across his handsome face.

"Of course not. You're like my uncle or an older brother. You will always be special to me. I feel. . .different about him." The look on her face while she though about the vampire was blatantly suggestive. Spike's hands balled into fists as he felt his demon rage once more. She noticed his change in demeanor. "Why are you so angry?"

"I-" He broke off. "I-I'm just concerned about you, platelet."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself." She smiled brightly. " Now, why don't we sneak away from the rest of them and get one of those flowering onions you like so much?" 

The promise of food and time spent alone with her swayed him. At least she wouldn't be with the poof. He sighed in defeat. "Lead the way."

*******

At The Bronze they sat in a secluded table in the back. Dawn watched Spike wolf down the onion petals and spicy dip. She excused herself and made her way to the bar. "Two beers, please."

"You got I.D., missy?"

She held out her fake identification and the man handed her two light beers. She sauntered over to Spike and handed him one. The vampire stared at her. "How did you. . .?"

"I have my ways." She waggled her eyebrows at him. He grinned, despite himself at her audacity. She drank the beer easily, she'd done this before.

When he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, she asked him if she could try it. She took it from him and sucked in a lungful of smoke only to cough and choke it back out. "That's terrible."

"Well, I don't have living lungs so it isn't that bad for me." He was pleased to see that she didn't have this vice as well. He brought the smoke back to his own mouth, he could taste her on it. 

When they had drank down their beers and finished off the onion, they walked home in companionable silence. At the front door, Spike noticed that the lights were off. "Buffy isn't going to be here tonight?"

"No, she'll probably spend the night with Riley." He didn't reply, just silently followed her inside. "Goodnight, Spike."

He pulled her to him as she started for the stairs. "I thought you and I would have a chat."

"What about?" 

"About vampires and why you should never get involved with us." Spike was still angry about her behavior with Angel. He controlled it until they could be alone together.

She gulped. "I'm not involved with a vampire."

"Yet." He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. "But I have the distinct feeling that you will be soon." His lips settled on hers, feathering small kisses against her mouth. Then his tongue traced the seam of her lips. "I gave you your first kiss. Do you remember?" He whispered huskily. 

"Yes." She opened her mouth to say more, but that was all the invitation he needed. His tongue invaded her mouth and entwined with her own. Spike moaned low in his throat. "Dawn."

She drew in a deep breath as he released her mouth. "Spike." she said softly.

"I want you." He said simply. 

She looked up into his lust-glazed eyes, searching for something in them that she didn't see. "No, you don't. You just want to get back at Buffy. Or forget about her. Or something. It isn't about me at all." She roughly shoved him away and ran upstairs. Spike sunk to the carpet. _Bloody hell! _He was starting to fall for her. Spike closed his eyes, wondering if he could survive falling in love with another Summers' woman.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 2

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]**cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Pairing:** S/D

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Spike stood at the bottom of the stairs. Buffy appeared to almost float down the staircase. She was swathed in white lace and pearls, she looked almost angelic. She was also radiant with joy. She took Giles arm who also stood at the bottom. 

"Beautiful." Spike said. He meant it on purely aesthetic level. 

"Isn't she?" Giles said, beaming. Proud as any father. He kissed Buffy's cheek.

"Thank you, guys." Her smile was genuine. The limousine pulled into the driveway. "That's our ride." She turned to Spike. "Sure you don't mind taking Dawn over to the church?"

"Of course not." Spike said calmly, trying to hide his delight_. More willing than you know, Slayer!_

"Good. She'll be down soon. The photographer is going to be there in twenty minutes to get some shots of the wedding party before the ceremony."

"I'll have her there in time, Buffy." Spike could see the Slayer was nervous all of sudden. He would be too if he were marrying that prat. 

The Slayer and Watcher went outside while Spike jangled his car keys in his pocket. He hadn't been this anxious in years. He felt like a school boy on his first date. Spike was even wearing a suit bought especially for this occasion. He wondered if Dawn would like it. At the time he had hoped to impress the Slayer with it, but now. . .now he had other priorities. The suit was grey and he wore a white shirt underneath it with a blue tie. It was summer weight and accentuated his eyes and favored his light coloring -- or so the drooling saleswoman had told him when he'd bought it. 

He wondered if he should go upstairs and look for Dawn. What was taking so long? Spike hoped she wasn't still angry with him for last night. She'd accused him of still being in love with the Slayer but he was certain that his love for her was waning. Dwindling away to nothing. "Spike." Dawn said in a neutral tone. She descended the stairs, regal as any queen before a loyal subject. She didn't appear angry at all about last night's debacle. 

Spike let his eyes roam over her. He felt like he'd been sucker punched, she was ravishing. Dawn wore a pale blue, off the shoulder dress. It gave him an enticing view of her cleavage. Her lustrous dark hair was piled on top of her head with long curls laying around her face. She wore pearls in her ears and around her slender neck. "Stunning." Spike whispered, unable to take his eyes off her.

She smiled slightly. " You think so?" Spike could do no more than nod. "Good, I hope Angel likes it." Spike clenched his jaw. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." She made her way to the door purposefully. Dawn paused at the door and turned to him, squeezing his hand. His eyes shone with hope. Was she going to confess her feelings for him? "Spike, I'm sorry. I'm being really insensitive, aren't I?" She handed him a small packet of tissues from her tiny handbag. "Here. You might need these. This is going to be rough. After all -- the love of your unlife is getting married to someone else." She patted his hand. But I know you'll be alright, you're strong." This was said without rancor. Just a statement of fact. 

Spike winced as he followed her out the door. _Damn, he had a lot of work to do._

*******

"I do." Buffy said, tears sparkled her eyes as she gazed lovingly at Riley. It was official. She was now Mrs. Buffy Finn. From his vantage point in the third pew, Spike felt relieved. _A little sad. . . but mostly relieved_. In his heart he had known it would never work out._ Bloody ridiculous._ He was musing about his 'attraction' to her. Maybe she had just been an attainable dream, something to worship from afar while he grieved the loss of his black goddess. Maybe it had happened because he couldn't kill her. _If you can't beat 'em, shag em?_ He stifled a sardonic laugh. He had built her up in those years since he left, he'd been so damned afraid to come back here and face his love for her. But his love had dwindled away to almost nothing, dying embers. Whatever it was with the Slayer, it was sick and twisted. And a new fire had been sparked. Spike was free to move on. 

The preacher turned to all the wedding guests. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Riley Finn?"

His eyes settled on Dawn's lithe form at the front of the church. Yes, it was definitely time to move on. 

They all filed into the aisles as the wedding party gathered into a receiving line. The sun had set and soon they would be at the Bronze which Buffy had rented for the reception. Spike found that he was behind Angel in the line. Great, he'd be hear for effin' forever while Peaches mouthed platitudes to everyone. 

When they finally reached Buffy, Angel had tears in his eyes. "You look as beautiful as any angel." Buffy smiled at his play on words as he hauled her into a bone-cracking embrace. Spike heard him murmur. "Be happy, Buffy. You deserve it." Buffy was left with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy for the future and for the sadness of the past. Apparently, Spike wasn't the only one starting a new chapter in his life. _Hmmm. . .was that what the poof was doing with Dawn? Trying to forget?_

Angel shook Riley's hand and said in a menacing but airy tone. "You hurt her and I'll make you a late night snack. Soul or no soul. Understand?"

Riley gulped. "Heard you loud and clear."

Spike patted the bride's hand, anxious to get to Dawn. _What would a human say?_ "It was a nice ceremony." _Too many crosses and too much holy water for my taste but. . .nice._ Buffy rolled her eyes, seeing the teasing banter for what it was. Spike was accepting her marriage. He smirked at her. "See you went ahead with that Wind Beneath my Wings song." Buffy blushed, reminded of their 'engagement' while under Willow's spell."I hope you're very happy." He let that familiar smirk of his disappear into a real smile. Spike actually meant it.

"Thank you." She squeezed his arm.

Riley's greeting was less than friendly. "Guess the better man won, huh?" He said, puffing out his chest like a parading peacock. 

"Well, since I'll never be good and I'm not a man -- I guess you're right." Spike grinned, showing his blunt teeth in a feral smile. He moved on, leaving Riley with his mouth open. 

Next to Riley was Dawn. Angel was holding her hand as she twirled around to give him a full view of her dress. "Don't you look gorgeous today?" He kissed the top of her head and then raised a teasing eyebrow. "Good enough to eat." She laughed, delighted. "Save me dance at the reception?" He said, brushing a hand over her soft cheek. 

"Of course." Said cheek was rapidly becoming tinged with a faint blush. 

Spike placed a hand on Angel's back and shoved him , urging him further down the line. "Go on, poof. Plenty of other people to bore with your annoying voice."Angel glared but released Dawn and moved on to the next person. Spike looked at the object of his desire with an expectant expression. "Nibblet, why don't I give you a ride to the reception?"

Her face was placid. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. Angel's taking me."

"He is?" Spike glowered at the imposing form of his sire. 

"Yes. But I'll probably see you there." Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" Spike felt like hauling her into a corner and showing her how 'okay' he was. But before he could respond she offered her hand to the next person in line. That was it. He'd just been summarily dismissed. 

*******

The party was in full swing. A ten piece band played a large collection of love melodies. All the Slayer's friends and family were in attendance. People were eating, talking, and dancing. Everything seemed to be going so well. Except for one thing.

Dawn was dancing with the Poof. Really dancing! There was noting polite or formal about it. Angel had her in his arms and she rested her head against his chest. There hips were pressed against one another and his hand rested against the bare portion of her back. The song was slow and melodic, his sire closed his eyes, obviously enjoying every moment. Dawn was too, judging from her relaxed pose. 

Spike was furious._ What is it with Angel? Why didn't he ever get his own women?_ First Drusilla, then Buffy, and now Dawn. His feelings for Dawn were developing rapidly. Spike realized that it was sudden. Unexpected even. But Spike was a vampire who gave in to his passions. And he wanted Dawn, passionately.

He tossed back his whiskey and made his way to the dance floor. He tapped Angel on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" 

Angel spared him the barest of glances. "No." He danced Dawn away. Undeterred, Spike followed them. "We can do this two ways, Peaches. I ask you again and you say yes _or _you say no and I wipe the bloody floor with you."

Dawn spoke up. "I'm not letting the two of you make a scene at Buffy's wedding. Of course you can cut in." Spike gave his sire a triumphant smile. Angel glowered at his childe. Dawn offered Angel's hand to Spike and walked away, trying to hide the huge grin on her face. They backed away from each other immediately, disgusted. Spike looked after with a longing expression. Angel was watching her with pride._ That's my girl! Give him run for his money._

Later on that evening, Dawn was smiling to herself as she sipped a cup of punch. She had managed to avoid the tenacious vampire all evening. She still wanted him, but she wouldn't get him by default. Spike was probably feeling vulnerable tonight. She didn't want to take advantage of him. Dawn had no desire to be Spike's revenge on her sister. She shuddered when she though of Harmony, how cruel he had been to the vampiress. 

Riley came up beside her. "Penny for your thoughts, little sister?"

_Riley_. Dawn gave him her best 'happy to see you' smile. She truly didn't know what her sister saw in him. _Who would want soldier boy when you could have a sexy, dangerous, 'completely in love with only you' vampire? _ But Dawn did like him, he was always nice to her. "Just thinking about my love life. Wondering if I'll ever have a wedding like this."

Riley put his arm around her. "Of course you will, Dawnie. Pretty girl like you, you'll have 'em lined around the block. I'll have to beat them off of you with a stick. Don't you worry about that. " 

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. His simple 'aw shucks, Iowa' way about things was almost endearing. Almost. "Well, thanks."

"Hey, why don't you dance with your brother-in-law since my beautiful bride is occupied." He pointed to the dance floor where Buffy was dancing with Xander. 

"Okay." She took his arm and he led them to the dance floor. 

An old swing song came on and Riley winked at her. "Follow my lead." She did. He took her hands and soon they looked as if they did this every day of the week. He even rolled her over his back and slid her through his legs. A crowd gathered around them, laughing and clapping in time to the music. Even Buffy was whistling and shouting encouragement to them. 

When it was over, the band leader spoke into the microphone. "That was Riley Finn, the groom and the maid of honor, Dawn Summers. That was some fancy footwork out there guys!"

Riley and Dawn bowed and then went to Buffy. Her sister embraced her. "I'm so glad that you and Riley are getting along."

Dawn smiled. "Me too. He's quite a dancer."

Riley kissed his wife. "You want me to show you some moves?"

Dawn wisely left before the innuendo made her want to lose her dinner. She bumped into Spike. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her outside in the alleyway. "What's going on with you and Riley? And with Angel, for that matter?"

_He thought that she. . .ewww!_ "I'm not sleeping with Riley. That's disgusting, Spike. And my feelings for Angel are none of your business." Dawn had hoped to provoke his jealousy with Angel but thinking that she had designs on Riley was going too far. 

"You can forget all about soldier boy and the poof too! You're mine! Understand?" Before Dawn knew what was happening he crushed her mouth with his. It was violent at first, but then he gentled. Spike entreated her lips to open and then he slid his tongue inside to stroke her mouth. 

When they parted, Spike put a finger to her mouth. "I'm not going to apologize, nibblet. I've wanted to do that all day. But I'm sorry for accusing you, you're innocent. You love Buffy and would never hurt her by dating Captain Cardboard." His expression hardened. " But what about the poof?" 

Dawn was about to respond when a V'ilosh demon appeared behind Spike, it seized the vampire and threw him against the wall. Before he could get up, Dawn had punched the demon soundly in the nose. She kicked it in the chest, sending it the ground and then punched it again just for daring to hit Spike. She quickly slid off her high heel and embedded it deep in the demon's chest, killing it. 

Spike's mouth opened. "You're a-"

"Slayer? Yes, I was called just after you left." 

Spike stood up. She stood with baited breath, waiting for what he would say. "I need a drink."

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 3

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]**cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Pairing:** S/D

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Angel put his arm around Dawn as they watched Spike who sat at the bar, his back to them. He was getting lost in a bottle of tequila. After she defeated the demon, he had announced he wanted a drink and walked inside, unable or unwilling to listen to Dawn's explanations.

"You told him, didn't you?" Angel said.

"Yeah, didn't have a chance to explain, he just freaked out. I couldn't help it though, a demon attacked us when-"

"A demon? What kind of demon? Are you alright?" He took her by the shoulders, searching her face and arms for bruises and abrasions. 

"I'm fine, Angel. I've got Slayer strength, remember?" She looked down at her shoe, some demon gunk was still visible even though she'd scrubbed it thoroughly. "Killed him with my high heel." She grinned at her mentor.

"With your shoe?" He smiled broadly. "Clever move. Very 'double- O- seven-ish' of you." He looked down at her high heels and the goo. He made a face, noting the revolting odor wafting up from it. An idea struck him. "Maybe we could fit some of your shoes with stakes, that way you could-"

"Angel." Dawn's voice held a warning.

"What?" He asked innocently. The vampire loved baiting her, she was so much fun to argue with.

"I'm not going to put stakes on my Prada shoes."

"Not even to protect mankind?"

Dawn saw the teasing glint in his eyes. She stepped forward, invading the vampire's personal space. "You wanna make something of it? " She pushed a finger into his chest. "Huh? You think you can take me?"

He'd taught her all she knew about fighting. Buffy sent Dawn to L.A. so she could learn with Angel. While Buffy had respected Dawn's right to learn battle techniques, she didn't want to be the one teaching her. Buffy was afraid that she wouldn't be objective, would go too easy on Dawn and, therefore, get her killed in a fight. She knew that Angel was more than capable of training her. 

Angel got closer, looming over his pupil. Using his vampiric speed, he caught her arm and pulled her back against his chest so fast she didn't even have time to react. He bent his mouth to her throat, but instead of biting he said. "You still have a lot to learn, young lady."

Dawn glared up at him. "If I hadn't been in high heels, or wasn't worrying about Spike-" 

"You always have to be ready, Dawn." Angel said this as fact, a tinge of sadness too.

"I know." Dawn sighed and he released her. She looked back at him with a serene face. In a split second, she reached out, grabbed the arm that had been holding her against him and flipped him onto the floor. Before he had a chance to voice a sound of protest, she was sitting on his stomach with a stake pulled from his jacket pressed above his heart. "So do you."

Spike tossed down the last of his tequila and turned around. He walked over to them both, unable to see well in the darkened room filled with dancing humans. He parted the crowd. "Alright, Platelet. Explanation ti-What in the bloody hell are you doing, you bloody poofter!"

Dawn bit her lip to keep the laughter inside. From his angle, Spike couldn't see the stake gripped in her hand. She let it slide to the floor. Angel caught the movement and smiled. Looked like serious time was over. Playtime had just begun and mind games were his favorite pastime. He casually tucked the stake into his sleeve and slid his hand up to rest on Dawn's hip. She grinned at him.

"Um, Dawn. No matter what your sister might have told you, straddling Angel is not part and parcel of the whole Slayer gig."

"Oh this isn't the Slayer part of her, William. This is more of an after-hours activity. Especially after a good fight." Angel grinned and tickled her a little causing her to squirm. The blind rage that covered his favorite childe's face was priceless.

"Sorry, Angelus. She doesn't seem like your type. What with her being a brunette that still has her sanity and all. And I don't think she's ever even seen a convent."

Dawn's eyes grew wide. There were not words to describe the look on Angel's face. He caught her look, and a mischievous grin spread over his features. Suddenly he remembered that she was the reason he was getting his favorite coat all dirty on the floor. He gripped her waist with his other hand and smirked over her shoulder at Spike. "No, she's definitely not a nun." Then he tugged her sharply to him, her hands splaying over his shoulders for balanced and kissed her. It was a close-mouthed kiss, just for show. But it was very showy.

Spike growled and stalked forward. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her off his sire. He tugged her behind him and turned in full game face to Angel. "If you ever touch her again . . ."

"Hey, guys. Is there a problem?" Riley stood feet spread apart, arms behind his back in his best Captain America pose. Both Angel and Spike growled at him. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to be lying on the floor."

"Oh, piss off." Spike looked disgusted. Angel hopped up from the floor, his ridges still in place as he dusted himself off.

"What do you think ,Spike, want a midnight snack?" Riley shuddered but refused to back down.

Dawn shoved them both aside, tired of lurking behind the undead at parties. Riley touched her cheek ignoring the menacing growls. "Are you alright?" She nodded. Are they bothering you?" She shook her head. "Would you like to come sit with your sister and me?"

"I'm fine. I can take care of myself." She said honestly.

"Look, I know you're a Slayer now and you think you can handle vampires, but maybe you should accept help every now and then, or you might get in over your head."

Dawn's eyes flashed, she was Slayer. She knew how to handle herself and she resented Riley's attempts to protect her. "Well, from what I heard you know exactly how to handle vamps. . .or is that the other way around?" Buffy had confessed Riley's need to be bitten to her a year ago. She'd been disgusted but her sister had explained that he had therapy to rid him of the predilection. 

"That was rude." Riley said, a dour look on his face.

"But funny." Spike added. Riley continued to stand there. Angel looked confused, unsure of what they were referring to. 

"I'm sorry." Dawn said to Riley. "But I'm fine. I don't need your help."

Riley took a deep breath and walked away. "And they called Buffy 'Bitchy.'"

"You know what hurt me the most, Spike?" Dawn said loudly, projecting toward Riley's retreating form. "When people mutter about me as they walk away."

Riley turned to look back at her, a hurt look on his face. Dawn looked chagrined for a moment, then walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm just playing." She kissed his cheek and he smiled. "If I really didn't like you, I would have let you be vamped and then staked you before I let you marry my sister." She grinned and patted his cheek before she returned to her companions.

Spike looked over at his sire. "What do y'say you go get Lil' Bit a piece of cake, Peaches. I'm sure she's starving." Angel was about to object when he caught the pleased look in Dawn's eye. He shrugged and headed for the cake platter. Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and headed for the exit.

  
  


*************

  
  


Spike lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall. "No other vamps around here to straddle, platelet. No excuses not to explain what the hell is going on."

"That's not exactly true, Uncle Spike." 

"What, you have more excuses?"

"No, there's still a vamp around here to straddle." Spike dropped his smoke.

"What-why, who . . .what?"

"Relax, I was just teasing you. Gross. Like I would straddle you, Uncle-"

He clapped a hand over her mouth. "Call me that one more time, and I'm going to show you exactly how un-Uncle like I really am." She made a small 'Eeep!' sound an he let go. "Now, explain."

Dawn sat down gingerly on a stack of crates. "Get comfortable. We might be here a while, Un--" Spike held up a finger. "Spike, I mean." She took a moment to order her thoughts. "Well, you remember how the monks made me from Buffy, right?"

"I thought they just made you human, squished The Key into a body." 

"They did, but they needed a body to 'squish' it into. You just can't find one anywhere."

"So, you're really Buffy's daughter?" Spike bit his lip. Multi-generational attractions to Summers women? Well, it wasn't unheard of in vampire society. "So, who's the dad?" If she said, Riley, so help him. . .

"Faith."

"What? Isn't that bint another Slayer?"

"Yep."

Now, he was really confused."And _female?_"

"From what Giles discovered, I was made from the' Slayer'. Since there are_ two _natural Slayers at this point in time -- which has never happened before, I was made from both of them." Spike took a drag from his cigarette, she could almost see his mind trying to wrap around the concept. "Apparently, all Slayers share DNA. The Watcher's Council studied Buffy, Faith, and I. They asked us to donate hair and skin samples. From what they found out, it must have been a magickal conception spell that they did.I 'm female, I have two X chromosomes so no Y chromosome was needed"

"This is just too much, Platelet." Spike frowned. 

"You're telling me. Try finding an appropriate greeting card on Father's Day."

"Why were you made a teenager?"

"Giles believes that the monks assumed I would be too vulnerable. They wanted me to share Buffy's powers, be activated as another Slayer." 

"Did he find out _when _you were. . .uh, born? How did he find all this out, by the way?"

"The Watcher's Council found a text in a old monastery in England, a monk unhappy with his order brought it to their attention. His groups was an offshoot of the same religious group who made me. They recorded as much information as possible on The Key. As for when, the book says that I was made two years before I showed up in Sunnydale. The book said I grew at 7 times the normal rate. But, they wiped my memories and gave me new ones of Buffy and Sunnydale. "

Spike inhaled deeply. "That's one hell of a story, Bit." She shrugged, having accepted her lot in life. " So, how did you find out you were able to slay?"

"I convinced Buffy to take me on patrol soon after you left. She was completely paranoid the whole time, reacting to every noise. We were attacked by a big groups of vamps, new gang in town I guess. Buffy screamed at me to run but there was no place to go, they surrounded us." She stared at him. "It was so strange, Spike. It was like my body just came alive. It knew what to do. Before I knew it, I had killed half of them and so had Buffy. By then, she was super freaked out though and dragged me to Giles' apartment for a huge analysis of the fight. Giles called the council and told them about the situation, we found out a year later where I really came from."

Right then, Angel poked his head out the door. He had a small dessert plate heaped with white wedding cake. "There you are."

"God damn it, poof. Can't you see we want to be alone?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Huddled in an alley? You know how to treat a girl right, William."

"I didn't hear the lady complaining, Peaches." Spike said smugly.

Angel looked at Dawn, ready to leave if she wanted more alone time. In truth, he resented being ditched but it was coupled with a desire to run interference for her with Spike. The blond vampire could be hard to take. "Dawn?"

The brunette was distracted by the cake. "God, I am so hungry." She took it out of Angel's hand and took a forkful of it into her mouth. "Yum, loaded with sugar." 

Angel laughed, she often craved sweets after she trained with him. He kept chocolate bars around for just that purpose. "Good, huh?"

"Can we have cake next time we train?"

"Absolutely." He enjoyed seeing his child seething.

"He trains you?"

"Yep." Dawn said, around a mouthful of cake. "Pretty good too."

Spike stepped closer to Dawn. "Yes, I'm sure the poof's all full of the ancient broody art of Tai Chi." He took the hand holding the fork, scooped up some cake and placed it in his mouth. After he swallowed, he regarded her out of one eye. "Does he make you chant?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Dawn? After we get done with the patrol tonight-"

"What are you, her new Watcher? Should I buy you some tweed and glasses?"

Spike glared at him. "Nevermind. I'm patrolling with her tonight, so you can bugger off."

Angel glared right back. Then he remembered something and smiled. "In anycase, princess. I'll be over after patrol. We can get your stuff loaded in my car and make an early start for L.A."

"But we can't make it there before sunrise." She pointed out.

"I've got in handled. There's a beautiful hotel we're going to stop at. Indoor pool, room service, balcony . . . consider it a small vacation before the heavy training begins again." He pulled her into a brief, genuine hug, Spike forgotten. "I have a surprise for you."

"And we all know what it is." Spike grumbled. Dawn sent him a questioning look. "Well, what do you think he wants to take you to a hotel for? Hair gel lessons?"

Spike was just getting warmed up for a huge tirade. "And what's this about packing up your stuff? Aren't you a little too young to be shacking up? I mean, I know he's loaded, but an undead sugar daddy? He's trying to bribe you with _cake,_ for christ's sake! And you know what's going to happen when you give in to his perverted geezer wishes? He'll turn into a raving psychotic! He'll be all, Let's find a demon to suck L.A. into Hell for the holidays and killing household pets all willy-nilly. Then, you'll find out he's into S and M-"

"Spike!"

"Well, it's true, Angelus. Can you explain how there just happened to be chains in an abandoned mansion?"

Dawn looked a little queasy. She pulled out of Angel's arms, quirking an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "I fight demons."

"But first you chain them to your bed."

"Hey, the last person I chained up was Faith-"

"Oh, that's a declaration of innocence if I ever heard one." Spike tossed back.

Dawn's eyes sparkled with an ornery glint, she loved to razz Angel. Especially about sex, he just got so frazzled. "I thought you said that was just part of a training session . . .to think all that time, you just wanted to see me tied up. You sicko!"

"Hey, that _was _part of training. ._ ._you needed to know how to get away if you were captured by someone_._" Angel sputtered. 

Dawn smiled. "Well, I can buy that." She remembered something about his place. "But why are there two loops on your bed, big enough to thread chain-"

"Those came with the bed."

"But what about the-"

"I think we've found out enough about Angel's deviant sexual impulses. " Spike said as he took Dawn's arm and they walked off giggling, leaving Angel still attempting a denial, an empty cake plate in his hand.

"Come on, Spike. I have to say goodbye to my sister before I bail for patrol." Dawn tossed a look and a wave over her shoulder. "See you when I get back, Angel!"

Angel stared after them, slightly perplexed. A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. He spun around and saw a flash of red hair. "Willow, if my heart still beat it would have stopped. You shouldn't sneak up on creatures of the night."

"Hi, Angel." Willow tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear. "Was that Dawn I heard you talking to?"

"And Spike." He nodded.

"What's going on between the two of them?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. Then let's talk about something you do know. What's going on with you and her?"

"Absolutely nothing. Outside of training." He smiled. "I trained with Buffy, but there was always tension. And she always kicked my ass. Dawn is more mellow. She listens to me." Angel sat down on the curb. "I should see her and think 'Buffy'. But I don't. I'm comfortable around her."

Willow smiled sympathetically and sat down next to him. "Why do you think that is?"

Angel swallowed as a dark look came over his face. "I had a little sister. She was the only member of my family I could stand." He sighed. "Being around Dawn is like a chance to make up for . . ." He took a deep breath and shrugged. "And you thought you had gotten rid of the broody me."

"How's the wedding been for you?" Sure, it was another painful subject, but it didn't involve the eating of close relatives. At least not yet.

"Not nearly as painful as I thought. I've been keeping busy for one. And for two, I accepted the fact that Buffy and I can't be together a long time ago. And recently, I've come to the conclusion that I don't want to be with her. Not anymore."

Willow smiled and snuggled close to his side. "Yeah, I came to that conclusion about Oz, too. Of course, that was only after I realized I was gay." Her eyes grew wide. "Angel, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Yes." His deep brown eyes swept downward, increasing the drama of the event. "I have a thing for Xander. When he calls me 'deadboy', I just-" He winked to convey his meaning. Their mutual laughter echoed throughout the alleyway. 

*******

"Goodnight, Buffy. I'm sorry I have to leave soon but-"

"We've been over that before, Dawnie. You don't have to apologize for Slayer duties." She hugged her younger sister. "Have fun with Angel." She smiled with nostalgia. "Make sure you kick his ass for me, okay?" Spike watched the exchange from a few feet away, fascinated by the interaction between the two of them.

"I'll wipe the floor with him." Dawn promised. She turned to Riley. "Hope you guys have a good time. Don't worry about anything, we'll keep things under control."

"You bet your ass we will." Dawn turned to see Faith strutting up to them. "Hey D." She embraced the younger girl tenderly. "How's my favorite girl?"

"Just fine, Faith. Sorry you couldn't make it to the ceremony."

"Damn demon uprising. You think they'd pick a better time. I made 'em pay for it though." She looked at Buffy. Tension was sill palpable between the two Slayers. "B."

"Faith."

"Congratulations." She offered. Then, she pulled a battered envelope from her leather jacket. "It's not much, but I hope you like it." She had gotten them a gift certificate to a chain store. Sensing the tension in the air, Faith looked around. "Well, I'll go mingle." She focused on Dawn again. "Catch you later, D. We'll do some bonding."

Dawn looked at Buffy again. "Wish you guys would get a long."

Buffy smiled wryly. "Being the child of 'divorced' parents is never easy."Dawn felt a tear slide down her face, in many ways she, Buffy, and Faith were a divorced family.

Today wasn't a day for sadness though. She took a deep breath."Have fun. I mean it. No worrying about this place. If the hellmouth mouths off to me, it'll be sorry."

"I love you, Dawnie. Be safe, okay? No heroics."

"No heroics. I promise."

Her sister brushed a hand over her face. "Happy birthday." Buffy whispered softly.

"You remembered!"

"Think I could forget your big 18th birthday?"

"Of course not." Though, she actually had given the stress of the wedding.

"You have a surprise waiting for you in the living room."

"Oooh! Hints?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She embraced Dawn once more. "I love you, kiddo. See you soon."

"Bye, Buffy. I love you too." She looked at Riley and embraced him briefly. "And you too, brother-in-law." She punched his arm playfully, Riley winced. She didn't know how strong she was sometimes. Damn Slayer strength. 

Spike emerged from his viewing place. "Slayer, don't worry about Dawn. I'm going to take care of her."

Buffy looked at her sister speculatively, noting the flush on her cheeks. She embraced Spike in a hug that startled him. She sincerely hoped that Dawn's attraction to Spike would be short-lived. "Hurt her and your dust."

"Got the picture, Slayer."

"Thought you would." She thumped his back a little too hard as she released him. He turned to Riley. "Need any pointers for your honeymoon? A diagram maybe?"

Dawn wisely took Spike's arm. "Let's go." She waved to the newlyweds as she ushered Spike over to where Faith was eating. "Faith, this is-"

"I know who he is."

"You do?" Spike asked. "I never tried to kill_ you._"

"No, you tried to-" She cut herself off, remembering Dawn. "We met while I was in Buffy's body. . .here as a matter of fact."

Spike thought back. "Bloody hell! That was you! Why didn't anyone ever give me a soddin' heads up about that?"

"You guys met before?" Dawn asked, incredulous. She was shocked that Spike wasn't dust. Faith was all for staking first and asking questions later. 

"Uh, yeah, bit. We talked about. . .champagne. Yeah, that's it."

"Uh huh." Dawn said. Then she looked at the blond vampire with knowing eyes. "And the Buffy bot was only for. . . playing checkers? Isn't that what Tara said?" She looked at Faith, who seemed vaguely disgusted by Spike or her behavior. She wasn't sure which.

"It was no big, D. Water under the bridge." She noticed their hurry. " Where you two headed?"

"Patrolling. Are you up to it?" Dawn shifted. She really wanted Faith to come along, but she knew Faith would probably be a little tired. "I mean, after the demon uprising and public transportation. Are you good to go?

Faith smiled and Spike frowned. He was hoping for some one on one time with Dawn. The more 'one on one' it was, the better. Faith looked the vampire over. Then she turned to her 'daughter'. "Five by five."

Spike cursed as he followed the two out of the Bronze. "Too many bleedin' slayers in this town."

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Nibblet, part 4

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]**cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Pairing:** S/D

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

"Check this out!" Dawn yelled to Faith as she kicked a vampire savagely and it fell back over a tombstone. She pulled a stake from her weapons bag and vaulted over the marble structure to land on top of the vampire. "Angel taught me this move." She said as she straddled the vampire and pressed his arms down with her knees. She pushed the wood through his heart and he exploded in a cloud of dust. Another grabbed her from behind, his arms winding around her neck and starving off her air supply. She kicked her legs up and hit him in the head. He staggered back and she whirled to plunge a stake through his chest. 

Dawn was in no danger right now. She was in her element, sure of herself and flawless in her technique. She made short work of every vampire that attacked her. The older Slayer looked on with a proud smile on her face. Her 'daughter' was a force to be reckoned with.

As another vampire approached the younger Slayer, Faith scrutinized Spike carefully. His eyes were glazed as he watched Dawn's fluid movements. He seemed awestruck, enraptured by her. Turning to her 'daughter', she watched her break the bloodsucker's arm as he grabbed for her and then cut his head off with her ax. Spike's eyes were smoky, his fists were clenched."You got it bad, don't you, blood boy?"

"What's that, ducks?" Spike said, distracted a glimpse of Dawn's trim stomach as she did a back flip and sprang upon another vampire. 

"D. I'm talking about my girl." She waved a hand in front of his face.

Spike reluctantly faced the Slayer. "Shouldn't you be, uh. . . slaying something?" He really didn't want to talk about this with her. For all intents and purposes she was another Buffy, an obstacle to being with Dawn.

"My girl can handle herself. Now, wanna tell me what you're up to?"

"Nothing. Me and the nibblet, we're only old friends." Well, that was true from Dawn's perspective. He intended to change her way of thinking.

_Friends, my ass. _ Faith thought. She looked the vampire over carefully._ Hmmm. . . he was hot_. No doubt about that. But she never would of thought that Dawn would be into a bad boy . She'd get the full story from her later on tonight before she made any judgements. Not that she was wild about her 'daughter' dating a vampire. Though she knew from personal experience what it was like to want to be with a vampire.

When Dawn was finished, she turned to Faith and dropped her ax to the ground. Her hair flew around her face in a dark cloud, her blue eyes were snapping with fire. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. "Well, what did you think? Have I gotten any better?"

"Much better, D. You were terrific." She pulled the younger Slayer into a big hug. " Can you show me how to do that flippy thing you did?"

"I have a better idea." She looked at Faith hopefully. She never got to see the dark haired Slayer enough, she always missed her. " Why don't you come to L.A. with me? Angel will teach you like he's teaching me."

Faith tried to not show her discomfort. _Being with Angel again? Fighting with Angel again? Even for a training exercise. _"I don't know, D. I'm supposed to guard the Hellmouth. "

"We're only going to L.A., not the moon. It's not t_hat_ far away! If something comes up, we'll only be a couple of hours away." Faith still looked doubtful. " Besides, when did you start being Ms. Responsible?"

Faith grinned. Sure she _had _done her time in prison. In fact, Faith was in the process of atoning for her many sins. But she was still able to live in the moment. She made sure that she always had fun in life. Always appreciated every day she was given. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." Dawn smiled, that usually meant 'yes.' She turned to Spike. He was eyeing her, an odd light in his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Spike tried to speak, not a sound came out. He cleared his throat instead. "Nothin', nibblet." Spike shook his head, trying to refocus. "I guess Peaches has been doing a good job at training you." He said grudgingly. 

Just then a vampire grabbed Dawn from behind, the younger Slayer immediately went into action. She bent over at the waist, throwing the vamp off balance as he struggled to maintain his hold on her. Faith retrieved the ax Dawn had dropped at their feet and chopped the thing's head off. She brushed the ash off of her leggings and t-shirt. She had changed into some patrolling clothes earlier in the night. "Ewww. God, I hate that." Then she flashed a smile."Thanks, Faith."

"No big, D. Just remember, I always got your back." She said, smiling fondly at the younger girl. Her eyes surveyed the graveyard. "I think we did enough damage for one night. Let's get out of this place. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Dawn said, putting an arm around her waist as they went to the Summers' home.

"You think there's any wedding cake left?'

Dawn groaned. " God, I hope so." 

Spike pulled a packet of cigarettes from his coat with shaking hands as he watched the two brunettes walk away. He pulled one smoke out and managed to get his lighter working though his hands still twitched. He lit it and inhaled deeply, the familiar flavor soothed him. "Bloody. Sodding. Everlasting. Hell." He muttered as Spike, once again, walked behind the two Slayers. 

*******

Angel sat at the dining room table, a plateful of cake in front of him. He put one finger into the butter cream icing and put it into his mouth experimentally. He smiled. Food had gotten much better over the years. He put another finger in and lifted it into his mouth.

"Well, what do you know? Peaches _and_ cream." Spike said. "I thought you didn't eat food. Part of the whole guilt thing, y'know. I killed too many people to eat some cake."

"Spike?"

"Yes, peaches?" Angel raised a forkful of cake and flung it, splattering it all over the front of Spike's duster. Spike's mouth dropped open and Angel laughed wickedly. His childe hadn't been around to witness Angel's transformation into a less guilt-ridden vamp, he didn't even know how to act around him. 

Spike clenched his jaw. "You're gonna pay for that, peaches." After he got the stuff off his leather coat. He walked to the table and grabbed a napkin and began swiping at the white mess furiously.

Dawn snickered at the sight. "Have you been having a food fight again, Angel?"

"A one-sided food fight."

With the ease of familiarity she hopped up on the table next to Angel and intercepted the bite of cake that was on the way to his mouth. He smiled indulgently. She looked around at the various stacks of wedding gifts and platters of food. "Good, there's more food."

Faith walked in the doorway and Angel's smile wavered. "Hello, Faith." He said quietly.

"Hi, Angel." She said uncomfortably. Seeing him again was harder than she thought. He had 'sponsored' her and had been a support while she was in prison. In fact, she'd become quite dependent on his visits, looked forward to them. In her eyes, he really was an angel. And then she'd fallen in love with him.

True, she'd always wanted Angel. But she was never sure whether that stemmed from her desire to beat Buffy at something or if it was because he was physically attractive. Faith had always learned early on to not get involved. The only exception to that rule was Dawn, but she almost didn't count because she was a part of Faith. The best part. Feeling anything but gratitude or desire for Angel was unthinkable and scared the hell out of her. That's why, when she'd gotten out of prison she got far away from him.

She'd gone back to Boston, in fact, and had been given a new Watcher by the council. It had been hard at first. They made her pass tests on her agility , strength, and knowledge of weapons. Then they completed a psychological profile on her. Evidently, they liked what they saw. She'd redeemed herself in their eyes. And she forgave them for trying to kill her. 

"How have you been, Faith?" Angel said, his face was cool mask of polite concern. Inside, he was a mess. The dark haired Slayer haunted him. She was never out of his thoughts. She fascinated him. It wasn't the same as his feeling for Buffy. This young woman appealed to both his best and beast like natures. But he wouldn't. . .couldn't. . .act on his desires. It was best to remain remote from her.

Spike watched this with amusement. Something was going on with the Slayer and his sire. _But what?_ _Hmmm. . .he'd have to watch them closely_. "I smell a chicken." He looked straight at Angel.

"What do you mean by that?" Angel growled.

Spike grinned and sniffed the air. "Chicken wings, peaches. Spicy, buffalo ones to be exact. Why? Did you think I meant something else?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at Angel. "But. . .if the wings fit, _Angel._ . ."

"Why don't we just get some food?" Dawn interrupted quickly, before a fight could break out. The two vampires nodded reluctantly. She picked up some platters of food and headed to the kitchen to heat up meat. Faith followed her into the room.

"What was all that about, Faith?"

"What? Those guys? They've been fighting for a century."

"No, I'm talking about you and Angel. Why the stare-fest?"

_Was it obvious?_ "Oh, we just. . .uh. . .don't get along that well."

Dawn's eyes twinkled but she'd go along with the program. "I see."

"Speaking of vampires. What's up with Spike?"

"Angel's helping me get him."

"For what?"

Dawn blushed. "I've got a crush on him, always have. I wanted to make him jealous so he'd go after me. So far, it's working."

"Angel's helping you with this?" She laughed. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"He's pretending to have a thing for me. But, he and I are just friends." She wanted Faith to be clear on that.

Faith grinned. "Maybe I will go along. This might be too good to miss. So, how long do you think it'll take blondie to realize what's going on?"

*******

"Did I tell you that Faith and I met before?"

"Really? I'm surprised your still alive."

"I'm not. She wanted me, but not dead."

"What are you talking about?" Angel said, managing to keep his voice down.

"Ask her." Spike smiled slowly as he popped a cheese cube in his mouth.

Faith and Dawn came out, baring trays of food and the group ate. Even Angel. He'd come to like food, though he didn't indulge himself everyday. When they were through, and rubbing their overstuffed stomachs, Dawn jumped up. "Buffy!"

"Where?" Spike shouted, looking over his shoulder.

"No, she left me a gift in the living room." She raced down the hall and stopped when she saw a small velvet box and card on the coffee table. The rest of the group filed in behind her. She read the card, at the bottom of it Buffy wrote "Just remember, we're with you always." She opened it to reveal a heart-shaped silver locket. Inside the locket, were two tiny pictures of Buffy and Faith. It left tears in her eyes. She gave it to Faith to see. The Slayer had tears in her eyes, too. She pulled Dawn close and kissed the top of her head. "Love you, D."

"I love you, too." She kissed her cheek. Then, Dawn took the locket over to Angel and he smiled when he saw what Buffy had done. She was about to sit down when Spike cleared his throat. She took the hint and showed him as well.

"Let me put that on for you, sweet bit." She turned around and swept her hair off her neck. It left her neck bare and exposed to his gaze. It took all of Spike's will power not to vamp out and taste her right then. He bet her blood would be delicious. Not that he wanted to harm her, sometimes a vampire's bite could be quite pleasurable. He managed to put it around her neck and fasten it swiftly. "There you go."

"Thanks." She felt herself blushing a little. She turned to Angel and saw that his jaw was clenched. He knew what Spike was thinking about doing. He pulled Dawn into his embrace, stroking her neck. It was a not-so-subtle message to Spike of his ownership of the girl.

Faith cleared her throat. "Well, I have a gift for you too, D." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a newspaper wrapped object. Dawn moved out of Angel's arms and took it eagerly. 

She opened it and found a large knife. The handle was ornate, marked with many symbols. The blade held a sapphire in the center. Dawn lifted it to her nose, inhaling the scent of steel, it was raw power. "I love it."

Faith smiled, seeing that she was pleased. "Took it off of a wicked-nasty demon. The color of the stone reminded me of your eyes." She ducked her head. "Anyway, I just thought you'd like it."

"I do!" She bounded over and hugged Faith tightly. 

"I have a gift for you too, bit." Spike said.

"You didn't have to, Spike." But she was thrilled. He'd remembered her birthday.

He walked upstairs to the room he'd been staying in and retrieved a big box. He came down again and offered it to her. The box was wrapped in a red foil paper and she tore through it eagerly. She popped the lid off the box to find a leather jacket. "Oh, Spike." She pulled it out, it was longer than Faith's waist length one and shorter than Spike's duster. She tried it on, it came to just below her hips. Without thought, she threw herself into Spike's arms. "Thank you!" He hugged her back, eager to feel the warm weight of her body against his. He smiled triumphantly at Angel.

She pulled back, embarrassed by her display. Angel walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "My present is the hotel tonight. So, why don't you get packed up, princess? Then we can be on our way."

Faith walked to the staircase and retrieved her battered black bag. "I'm all ready."

Angel's brow furrowed. "I thought you were supposed to guard the Hellmouth."

"She's coming with us. I haven't seen her in so long and nothing's really going right now anyway. Can she go? Please, Angel?" Dawn tugged at his coat, doing her best little-girl expression. Angel never could resist that.

Faith held up her hands. "It's alright, D. I never go where I'm not invited."

"No, Dawn wants you to go. . .and I think it would be _nice_ to." At this news, Dawn pulled the vampire down and kissed him on his closed mouth quickly. The older vampire chuckled, pleased that he had made her happy. Spike growled menacingly and Faith stifled a grin. This would be too funny to miss.

She had to admit that part of her wanted to punch him in the mouth. He made it sound like he could barely tolerate her. The other part of her wanted to be with Dawn, two whole weeks with her without Buffy. As usual, Dawn won out. "Great. Come on, D. Let's go get you packed." She pulled her up the stairs behind her. 

Spike started to ascend the stairs behind them. "What do you think you're doing?" Angel asked.

"Packing, peaches."

"You weren't invited."

"Since when has that ever stopped me? Nothing better than a bleedin' family road trip, eh Sire?" With an evil smile, Spike continued up the stairs, singing "L.A. Woman" in low voice. 

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 5

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]**cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

"She wouldn't stake him, would she?" Dawn asked doubtfully, as she glanced back at the black Desoto that followed Angel's car closely. She could see the brunette and the blond vampire staring sullenly ahead, oblivious to each other. 

"I don't know." Angel said idly, focusing on the road. He sounded completely uninterested. He picked up his traveler's mug full of coffee and took a deep swallow. 

"_You don't know?_" She crossed her arms. "You don't fool me."

Angel glanced at her, perplexed."What are you talking about, Dawn?"

"Spike. If Faith staked him you'd be upset."

"I would?" Angel gave a throat laugh. "I can assure you, princess. . .my heart _would_ go on."

"Your heart, huh?"

"Yes." Angel smiled smugly, amused by his witticism. 

"So, you're implying that you and Spike are close, eh?"

Angel frowned. "Of course we're close, I'm his sire."

Dawn waggled her eyebrows. "His sire. I've read a few things in the Watcher's journals about that. It's a very special relationship, isn't it?"

"You could say that."

"So, it's a unique bond? And sometimes it's uh. . .sexual, right?" He thought back to his relationship with his sire. Angel nodded, taking another drink of coffee. 

"So, does that make it incest?" She thought a moment, scrunching up her pert nose. "Or necrophilia? Oh! Or maybe bestiality?" 

Angel spit out his coffee, splattering the windshield.

*******

"Why the hell is he spitting on the windshield?" Spike asked, watching the interaction in the other car very carefully.

"Bug?" Faith offered. 

"Could be." He gestured to the other car. "Now, will you look at how he's driving? He's going ten miles below the soddin' speed limit." Spike grumbled. _Just like a little old lady. All that's missing is the bleedin' hair net._

"What's your hurry, blood boy?"

"Stop calling me that." Spike gave her a disgusted look. "I should be riding with nibblet."

Faith crossed her arms over her chest. She'd been relieved to ride with Spike and when Angel had suggested it, she jumped at the opportunity. "Aren't you a little old for D.?"

"No, she's got a few centuries on me. Cradle robber." Spike smiled to himself.

"_The Key_ has a few centuries, not D. She's only 18, innocent, and probably a virgin."

Spike sighed, thinking of all the wicked things he could teach her."You really think so?"

Faith smacked his arm. "Just remember, that's my daughter your talking about. You hurt her and I'll-"

"What? Stake me? Behead me? Come on, Slayer, tell me!" Spike goaded, used to Buffy's threats. 

"No, I'll cut off your 'spike' and shove it up your-"

*******

"Well, that's rude." 

"Because I won't give you my sexual history? Well, I'm not going to. By the way, where did you learn those words, anyway?"

"Angel, I'm 18, not 8. Besides, I was curious. I didn't ask for details! Though if you and Spike have-"

"I didn't sleep with Spike. Why does everybody ask me that?"

"Who else asked you?" She asked, surprised.

"Buffy, Willow, Xander, and uh, Giles."

"Giles?"

"He asked me for the ' historical record'."

"Well, I get Buffy asking. You were her boyfriend. And Spike calls you 'peaches', everyone probably assumed that you two had a relationship. So. . . you weren't 'sleeping' with him." She looked at him suddenly, very lawyer-like. What did you two do when you were awake?"

Angel glowered at her, deciding to ignore her last comment. "Just like he assumes that you and I have a relationship." Angel got a sly look in his eyes. 

*******

"Wait a minute. You just avoided my entire question."

"Is that before or after you decided to cut off my manly parts?"

Faith smirked as she glanced at his lap. "Not very manly, if you ask me. I've seen bigger."

"Hey, _you_ were the one who hit on _me _in the Bronze."

Faith pursed her lips. "Hey, I'd been in a coma for six months. Xander would have looked good to me. And, if you remember right, blondie, I turned you down."

"No, you hit on me, got me worked up and then turned me down. Point is, sister, you were the one who wanted me." He smirked at her, "Tease." 

"Impotent."

"Bitch."

"Vampire."

"Vampire Layer." 

"You got me mixed up with B."

Spike raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Not bloody likely."

Faith grinned despite herself. It was nice to be acknowledged as a separate entity, as opposed to another 'Buffy'. "So, what's your beef with Angel?"

"The bloke keeps sleeping with all my bloody girlfriends."

Faith smirked. "B. has the same problem with me."

Spike felt a smile threaten to spread over his face. "Sleeping with her girlfriends?"

"She doesn't have any girlfriends and god knows she can't keep a man."

Spike chuckled. "'Cept for that dopey soldier boy."

Faith pulled out two cigarettes and lit one for herself and one for Spike. She passed it to him. "Hmm, Riley. He was a lousy lay."

"Do tell." Spike settled back in his seat. 

*******

"Do you think he's buying it?"

"I know something that will insure he will."

"Why does that make me nervous?"

"Are you sure it's the comment and not me that's making you nervous?" Angel smiled that velvety Angelus smile.

Dawn pressed her hand against the glass. "Oh, look. A rest stop. . .let's stop."

"Stop? Is that what you're going to tell him? I know a lot about Spike." Angel said silkily. "And he doesn't stop, Dawn. Not ever."

"You know a lot, huh? Knew you slept with him." But Angel didn't rise to her bait, instead he wrapped and arm around her waist. 

"Come closer." He whispered. "I have a secret to tell you."

"Did that wedding cake give you a happy? Should I check your luggage for leather pants?" She stammered.

He leaned in and licked her ear. "I don't stop either."

"Umm, Angel . . ." She was starting to get nervous.

Suddenly he straightened up and smiled. "We'll never make good time if we have to stop every two miles for you to go to the bathroom." He turned on his blinker, hoping Spike would notice in the car behind him. He'd use his favorite sneak attack on her when she got out of the rest area. The response was always more believable.

********

"Did he just lick her?"

"Ewww." Faith scrunched up her nose. "Has he had all his shots?"

"I bleedin' hope so." He muttered.

Faith spared him a glance. "Why, is it possible you might have caught something?"

"Why does everyone ask that. I know I'm a good-looking bloke, but really. Like I go for the depressed-somebody-stake-me-I-can't -get -layed-without-becoming-a-Psychotic-vibe."

"From what I've seen you go for the "I-am-a-psychotic" thing." She smirked. 

"That was just a phase. If I had been going to college, everybody would have dismissed it." Spike slammed on the brakes. "Bloody hell!"

"Looks like we're stopping."

"Thank you oh-mistress-of-the-obvious." Spike swerved into the exit ramp. "What? Did he run out of hair gel? Bloody poofter."

"Do you mean he's . . .fishing on my side of the pond?"

"We haven't established which side of the docks you frequent, ducks."

"Boystown."

"Like the young ones, do you?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She smiled. "And, honey, any guy under 35 is a boy." She watched Angel pull into a parking space. Rolling down the window, she shouted, "Key-licker!"

Angel froze, looking around him. Dawn turned scarlet, opened the door and ran to the bathroom. Faith chuckled.

Spike laughed as he pulled the car into a parking space. "I'd be ashamed to be seen with him, too. Fancy car, poofty duds, looks like he's in the middle of a bleedin' mid-life crisis." He leaned over Faith to shout out her window. "Hi, peaches, miss us?"

Angel glowered at them. Then a mischievous smile covered his face. "Wanna-be key-licker!" Angel laughed wickedly and ran to the safety of the public enclosure.

Spike growled, hopped out of the car and chased after him.

"Shit. Knew I was right to come along." Faith said and followed to watch the fireworks. When she got there, Angel was standing next to the water fountain, Spike was standing in the doorway. Angel made to go into the men's room to avoid him, unfortunately, a line was forming outside the door.

"Angel, we don't have to go to the bathroom." Spike pointed out with obvious glee. Then his voice became rasping with insinuation. "Unless you're trying to get a free show?"

The two men who were in front of Angel in line for the bathroom turned around with menacing looks on there face. Angel put up a placating hand. "Sorry, it was my boyfriend's idea--he brought a camera." He pointed to Spike. The men turned to Spike and balled up their fists.

Faith had to throw in her two cents. "Boys? Where have you been, I missed you." She wrapped an arm around Spike's neck and beckoned to Angel. The two men looked confused. Angel walked over to her and looped an arm around her waist. Just then Dawn came out of the bathroom. She saw the three standing there and automatically walked over to them. Spike pulled her into his embrace.

"Hi, Nibblet." Spike fixed her with a stern look. "Did you _let _him lick you?" He turned to his sire and made a show of his searching the pockets of 'The Broody One'. " Peaches, do you have any disinfectant?" Angel slapped his hands away. "No telling _who's_ been in _your _mouth." Angel rolled his eyes. "Why are you going around licking young girls anyway? They have laws against that you know."

"Hey, leave my daughter alone." Faith glared. "Spike, quit feeling him up!" The men who were about to pound Spike gave up and walked back into the bathroom. It was amazing the weirdos you ran into on the road. 

Faith steered Dawn outside, Spike and Angel hot on their heels. Just before they reached the door, Spike threw Angel's car key's to him. "From now on, if you got a urge to lick a key, suck on those." Angel stared down at his keys in confusion. Spike reached his car door and opened it up."Want to ride with me, sweet bit?"

Angel's back was to his childe and he didn't see his sire's reaction. He mouthed to Dawn. "Wanna win?" If she wanted to win Spike's affections she had to play the game. Angel didn't tell her that he was going to make Spike pay for the bathroom incident.

"I'm riding with Angel." Dawn flashed him a small smile before she made to go around to the other side of the car but Angel's arm forestalled her. Deftly, he opened the car door. Then he scooped her up in his strong arms and deposited her on the front seat. He tossed her the car keys. 

"Actually, you're going to drive."

Spike ground his teeth but kept a smile on his face as he gestured for Faith to hop in. She did so, but not before squeezing his arm in sympathy. They both started their engines and Dawn and Angel pulled out first. Spike followed them, there was a line of cars waiting to get out of the rest stop. 

Spike smiled evilly as he gently nudged the back bumper of his sire's car. No damage was done to it but Angel still turned around in his seat and glared. Spike shrugged. Then, he spotted the 'bathroom guys' from inside, in front of Angel's car. "Sorry, peaches." He yelled out the window as loudly as he could.He noticed that the guys turned back to look. Spike smiled wickedly. "I know you like me to ram your tail harder!" He blew his sire a kiss.

If Angel could have blushed, he would. He whirled around so fast that, if he were human, his neck would've snapped.

The 'bathroom guys' also turned around. "Get a room!" They shouted back.

Dawn looked at Angel speculatively. "I assume that he's referring to-"

"Yes, but I told you that didn't happen!"

Dawn held up her hand. "Whatever!"

Faith clutched her stomach as she guffawed. She felt tears running down her cheeks. Spike joined her. They didn't stop laughing until they were back on the highway again, speeding along behind Angel.

*******

A few miles down the road, Angel had composed himself. It was time to implement his 'sneak attack.' "You're a very good driver, Dawn."

She beamed at him. "Thanks, Angel. But I guess you're complimenting yourself, 'cuz you taught me."

"I remember. Even let you put a few dings on this car."

"And made me pay to repair them too." Her voice was still laced with affection. She waved a hand in front of her face. "Do you think its humid?" Angel shook his head. "Oh, duh. Vampire, huh? You're always room temperature. I feel like I'm roasting." She used a hand to raise her hair off her neck, letting the air blow over it.

Angel's eyes strayed to her white throat. "Want me to put it up for you?"

"Would you? Thanks. " She reached into her pocket and retrieved a hair band. 

Angel took it from her and proceeded to run his hands through it, finger combing. She relaxed under his touch, thinking he had nice hands.

*****

"Now, the poof's braiding her hair. Next thing you know he'll be hauling out some Streisand records."

"He likes Barbara?"

"Well, no, actually. He likes Barry Manilow."

"That's just wrong."

"Kinda sums Angel up, he's just. . .wrong. All wrong for my sweet bit too, as a matter of fact." Faith smiled at the vampire, he did seem to care about D. _Not bad for a bloodsucker._ "So, what's your beef with the poof?"

"What are you talking about? He's my. . .friend. He helped save my ass after I went all evil."

"What-now's he doing the nun bit, reaching out to the sinners?"

Faith cocked her head to the side."I heard he had a thing for nuns."

"I think he wanted to wear the habit. He always did have a thing for black."

"Do tell." 

*******

Angel finished sweeping Dawn's hair up into ponytail and moved his fingers down to rub her neck. Dawn sighed and settled into the driver's seat relaxing. Angel smiled that velvet smile of his. _Perfect._

  
  


Feedback: At [cyndyr298@yahoo.com][1] or [snow_whte@hotmail.com][2]

  
  


Any requests for what you want Angel to do? 

Also, which car would you rather be in?

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:snow_whte@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 6

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]**cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

"Admit it. You wanna shag the poof."

"No, I don't." Faith growled, taking a puff of her cigarette. 

"Faith, you can't lie or hide it from me. I've got a sixth sense about these things. Besides, I saw you checking out his arse."

"I wasn't checking out his ass! I'm not even interested in his. . .parts. I'm just grateful to Angel for sponsoring me and that's it!" Her voice got a little hysterical at the end.

"I think you're in denial."

"Yeah? And where did you pick up a word like that?"

Spike rolled his yes. "Oprah. That's one smart chit."

"You watch Oprah? My respect for you just took a nosedive, blondie. God, what's next for you? Soap Operas."

"Shut your gob!"_ How dare she insult Timmy?_

Faith threw back her head and laughed. "Which one do you watch? General Hospital? Days of our Unlives?"

"Passions. And it's a bloody good show!" Spike turned her. "Least I'm not a poof-shagger. Oh, excuse me, wanna-be-poof-shagger."

********

"Where _did_ you learn to do that?" Dawn leaned into Angel's touch as he gently manipulated her neck muscles. The vampire had always been evasive on the topic. He often massaged her muscles after he trained with her. "You could be a massage therapist."

"I'll keep that in mind as a retirement job." Angel joked. "Actually, I learned this from Darla."

"Darla, the vampire? You're sire?"

"Yes. Sometimes, after a. . .hunt she'd be restless. She taught me how to rub her body in just the right way. Sometimes, it would go on for hours, fueled by blood and--" Angel's voice was scratchy but still soft and his eyes took on a misty expression. They'd had spent many dark, decadent nights together doing things that would stun an innocent like Dawn. "Other things." Dawn's eyes grew wide as Angel's continued to speak. " I know _just_ how to touch all the right places." His little Slayer was definitely outgunned. 

"Oh, that's where you learned." The visual that gave her, was disturbing to say the least. Dawn's hands tightened on the wheel. Previous to this, Angel's touch had always been friendly, professional. Now, it was sensual. His large hands were rubbing her skin in smooth circles. She didn't know what to do with herself._ Concentrate on the road, Dawn! This is Angel. You asked for his help to win Spike, he wouldn't try to molest you in a car. Or would he? And would that be so bad? _ Dawn hit a bump in the road. "Sorry, got a little distracted."

Angel smiled. "No problem." He resumed his massage. _So he still had the touch, huh? _Not that he was truly interested in Dawn. _Yes, he found her attractive and. . .to some extent desirable_. But he wouldn't be comfortable with her close connection to Buffy. This was being done for Dawn's own sake. She had to know what it was like to be involved with a vampire. And Spike was a real vampire, he was a demon unrestrained by a soul. He would give Dawn a safe taste of that, make sure she could make an informed decision before she got in over her head. _Well, that. . .and the added bonus of pissing Spike off. For some reason, he never got tired of that._

"Are we almost there, Angel?"

"Almost, princess. Just follow the signs for Catalina, alright? It should be about 10 more minutes."

"Okay." She sighed deeply. She hadn't felt this relaxed in years.

*******

"Keep your hands to yourself, poof!" Spike shouted.

"You do realize that he can't hear you, right?"

"I know that! But -- look at him! Hands all over her, breathing down her neck. And I know what he's thinking. . . because I'm thinking it! She's mine, dammit!"

"Why don't we let D. decide that, okay?" She knew that this was merely an act but Faith was trying to stifle the painful mix of emotions that was arising at seeing the dark vampire touch her daughter. Anger for touching her daughter, she was too young for this! A twinge of jealousy that would _not _be examined. Curiosity about how his hands really felt. . .

"You are not helping!"

"Well, calm down. He's just rubbing her neck."

"Don't give me that! You know what he's up to, you've been around the block a few times-"

"Hey!" Faith balled her fist. "You want me to kick your ass _around _the block a few times?"

"Alright, alright. I didn't mean anything by it. Just that, y'know, a girl like you knows what's what. People can't fool around with you, is all." He hunched his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, blondie. He's probably trying to teach her to meditate or something." Faith rolled her eyes. "Or he's trying to make sure she doesn't get nervous and wreck his baby. You know how he is about that car."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Poof like that, he's probably thinking I'm too bad of a person to be a perverted old man." Spike tossed his pack of smokes to Faith, who promptly lit them two more. "Oh, woe is me, I killed people and no I can't have sex!"

Faith laughed. "Poor old man."

"Poor you!" Spike got a worried look on his face. "Look, I know I was teasing you about shagging him before, but if you do want to, please don't! Or give me a heads up so me and Nibblet can get the hell out of Dodge."

"I thought he was your sire. Don't you want him restored to his former glory."

"NO!" Spike looked chagrined. "I mean, no. I don't. And let me tell you why. It all started with a little practical joke and an iron pipe. Oh, and a pissed off Slayer . . ."

*******

_Do I really want to risk pissing off a slayer?_ Angel paused to rethink what he was about to do. _ Well, it's not like she can stake me. She had both hands on the wheel. And the stake is in the glove box. And she can't kick me, she's got to keep her feet on the peddles._

Angel leaned even closer to Dawn. He brushed his lips against her jugular. She jumped three feet. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. Spike is watching." He murmured. "Besides, you should get used to this. Vampires generally tend to be _really_ in to the necking part of these things."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's dangerous. It's tempting to bite. Which leaves you with a trust issue. If he gets this close, will her or won't he?" Angel smirked. _That should shake her up a bit. What slayer could stand the thought of being bitten by a vamp?_

"Actually, the real question is, do I want him to or not? That might not be all that bad." Dawn smirked as she steered around a curve. _Teach him to try and shock me._

Angel first reaction was to sit back and lecture her about the dangers of letting a demon bite her. Then he guessed her game. He used to watch her do this to Buffy. It was a classic Dawn maneuver. Say something naughty, avoid a lecture. Lots of fun. He curled his fingers around the back of her neck, stroking her hairline. "Have you ever been bitten?"

"Yes, lots of times-"

"No, not by a minion. Have you ever been bitten by a master vampire? Where the intention is more than a midnight snack?" He turned slightly in the seat, sliding a hand over her knee. She tensed.

"N-no." She tried to elaborate, but strangely, no sound was coming out of her mouth.

"Minions, they kind of gnaw on their victims. It's gross, really." He smiled. "But a master, a master is different. They have the power to take their time, draw it out, savor the experience." His face turned darker. "For most of them, that means terrifying their victims for hours on end. The fear is a real turn on." He idly traced paths on her neck with his fingertip. She shivered. "Makes the blood pump faster." He placed tiny kisses on the veins below her jawline. "Downright . . .irresistible." He gave her a moment to register his last comment, then swooped down, his mouth returning to her jugular, sucking at the pulse to bring the blood to the surface of her skin, but not enough to break the tender barrier.

Dawn nearly had a heart-attack. She tried to concentrate on the wheel, and the road, but this was incredible. She had never felt like this before, the strange fluttering as the muscles in her stomach contracted of their own volition. The catch in her breath, the heat rising through her. His fingers were still massaging the soft area behind her ears, and his hand had moved higher on her thigh.

Angel finally broke the contact, his breathing, unnecessary as it was, was a little harsh. Her skin tasted so sweet and clean, and the smell of her blood, just below his lips was calling to the demon inside of him. The power of the Slayer plus the purity of the Key was almost too much. _What are you doing? This is Dawn!_ His soul was yelling at him to get away from her, to not touch her anymore. He nuzzled her neck. He had left a small mark. He tried to be ashamed of it. But he wasn't. _It was always fun to let Angelus out for a little while. As long as there was no body count._ He looked over at Dawn. She no longer looked dazed. He suddenly felt a new sensation in the pit of his stomach.

It was fear.

"Dawnie?"

*******

"Did he just bite her? He just bit her!" Faith grabbed her stake.

"Bloody hell! And they say I can't stay away from Slayers! We're going to have to by it a muzzle!" Spike glared through the windshield at his sire. If looks could stake. "Or have him neutered. Wonder if Cap'n Cardboard still has friends in the demon-chipping business." 

"Look, she's pulling the car over." Faith looked around. They were exiting the highway and turning off into the parking lot of a big hotel. "Oh, we're here."

"I would to, bloody passengers nibbling on me!" Spike leaned his head out the window. "Yeah, kick him out of the car, luv! You don't have to take that!" Suddenly, Spike pulled his head back in the car. "Didn't think she'd actually listen to me."

"Is that his cell phone she's got in her hand?" Faith started to cackle. "That had to hurt. With your own Nokia, too." She leaned out her own window. "Way to go, D."

Quickly, they climbed out of the car to observe the fight at close range. Dawn had finally thrown the phone at him, beaming him in the head. "I can't believe you gave me a hickey!"

Faith and Spike looked at each other. "Ewww."

"He gave her a hickey? I'm going to kick his ass!" Spike stalked toward his dark-haired sire.

"Not if I reach him first." Faith replied.

Dawn punched him in the face. "You have serious boundary issues."

Faith followed suit. "Don't _gnaw_ on my daughter."

"What are you, a rabid _minion_?" Spike punched him, too, for good measure. "That's _gross_." 

Dawn started to laugh as Angel's words came back to her. Then it hit her. _Aww, shit. Spike saw that. Now what do I do? _She looked to Angel for help. For some odd reason, he didn't seem to be in the mood to offer assistance. Then a 'resolve face' capable of rivaling Willow's settled on his features. Her original opinion seemed right. _Aww, shit._

__Angel shook his head, his demonic visage appearing. He slugged Spike back, knocking him over. Turning to Faith, he grinned. She put up her fists, but he merely grabbed her upper arms, pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "Never do that again."

Spike stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, doesn't look like nibblet's that taken with you anymore. What did you do, gum her, you dirty old vamp?"

Angel caught Dawn's eye over Spike's shoulder. "No, she just likes a good tussle before a good -"

"Hey, that's my daughter you're talking about."

Angel smiled. "Aren't you the one that said that slaying makes you . . ._hungry_?" Faith looked down.

"Don't worry, luv." Spike came to her rescue. "It's a vampire trait, too. You should have seen this poofter once upon a time, he and Darla used to--"

"William, don't go there."

Dawn looked wide-eyed at Spike. "You mean he was telling the truth about that?"

"What the bleedin' hell were you two talking about on the drive up here?"

Angel dropped his arm around Dawn's shoulder, and she snuggled into him once more. "You can be sure it wasn't you, William." And with that, he very calmly walked into the lobby to sign in.

"Doesn't surprise me. Like the poof ever talks about anyone else but himself. I was so bad. I was the scourge of Europe. I ate three whole convents. I was so bad, other vampires were afraid of me. I had to be cursed by gypsies. I ate my family. Tasted like chicken, yadda, yadda, yadda." Spike was getting really worked up, turning from side to side to impersonate a conversation with his sire. "Yeah? Did you ever kill any slayers? No, but I shagged one, does that count? Oh, wait, that's how I lost that pesky soul. But oh well, why don't I forget about that, take another Slayer to a hotel, talk about how bad and kinky I used to be and see what happens." Spike offered Faith his arm, and she took it obligingly. "I may not have as much hair gel, but my coat's just as billowy."

"And your name is much more manly." She stroked the arm of his duster. 

"I always was a sucker for leather, anyway." 

*********

"I am not cheap! I would have payed for another suite if they had one available!" The other three looked at him dubiously. "I _would_ have."

Dawn merely swiped the key card and they all entered the luxurious suite. It was powder blue and the world 'opulent' didn't even begin to describe it. It had marble floors, a balcony, a kitchen complete with gold faucets, a whirlpool, and two king-sized beds in their own rooms.

Angel had reserved this a month ago when he learned that Dawn was going to be with him for her birthday, he wanted her to have a nice time in a beautiful place to mark the occasion. He had no idea he would posing as her boyfriend in order to win the affection's of Spike. The things he would do for Dawn. 

"Why did you reserve _two _bedrooms, poof?" Spike asked slyly.

Faith, who was aware of his little charade, looked up at Angel. Let's see him get out of this one. "Yes, why did you Angel?"

Dawn fielded the question. "Angel and I thought it would be romantic if we waited."

Spike snorted. "Yeah? Ask Buffy how that 'waiting' thing turned out."

Angel glared at the blond vampire. "That's no longer problem."

"Oh, really? Well, why don't you share with the rest of the class?"

The dark vampire smiled enigmatically, casting a lingering look at Faith. "All in good time, my boy." 

Faith was antsy. "Well, I'm gonna go on the balcony, take in the view. " She sauntered out. 

Angel followed her like a black shadow. "You know that I would never hurt Dawn, don't you?"

"I know why you're doing this, Angel. D. told me all about it."

The dark vampire looked relieved. "Oh, so you know it's just an act. You're alright with it?"

She wouldn't go _that _far. "It's fine. I just hope that D. knows what she's getting in to."

"That's what my, er, demonstration was about."

"So it was _all_ for her sake?" Faith drawled. "You didn't get anything out of it?"

Angel lowered his gaze. "So, it wasn't. . .terrible." Then he looked up. "But, she doesn't stay in my thoughts, doesn't drift through my dreams. . ." _Like you do_. He trailed off. 

Faith looked up into his enigmatic face. She never knew exactly what he was thinking, but she had a pretty good idea what was on his mind. Angel had feelings for her, Faith. She'd always suspected it. When, he'd been playing the part of Angelus

in order for her to drop secrets about the Mayor's Ascension, he'd enjoyed kissing her, touching her. In fact, it was hard to keep his hands off her so they could get any work done. In his own way, he'd acknowledged that attraction. Faith took another hit off her cigarette and smiled back at him.

It made Angel distinctly nervous.__

*******

"What's going on between you and Angel?"

"Please don't ask me that anymore, Spike. It's none of your business."

"What if I make it my business?" Spike stood on his feet, standing over her.

"Don't start something you can't finish." She stood up too, getting in his face.

He didn't back away, he got closer. "Just because you can beat the poof doesn't mean you can take me. Did they ever tell you that I killed two Slayers?"

"Did I ever tell you that I've killed about _two thousand_ vampires?"

"What? Sodding minions?"

"Who did you kill? Young Slayers who were still training? Very brave, Spike. Killing two children."

He grabbed her by the lapels of the leather jacket he bought for her and brought her mouth to his, crushing it. He pulled back, his eyes flecked with gold. "You don't look like a child to me." 

"Let me go."

"Why? Afraid of me?"

Dawn's jaw clenched. "Why would I be? You're chipped, remember?"

Spike grinned. _No, not anymore, Nibblet._ But he smiled instead. "Are you afraid of yourself? Afraid to take what you want?" With that, he turned on his heel and exited the room.

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 7

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

"Don't even think about it, Peaches."

"What the hell are you talking about? Go to sleep, Spike." They were both laying in the interior bedroom, which didn't have a window. Spike slept fully-clothed on top of the sheets and Angel slept underneath them in his pajamas. Neither one of them wanted the other to sleep in the same bed as Dawn. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I'm a little tired for mind games right now, William. Want to tell me what you're griping about?"

"You're waitin' for me to drift off so you can sneak into nibblet's room and crawl into bed with her."

"I don't see that happening, especially with Faith being over there. And her name is Dawn."

"Like you would mind a threesome. And she loves my nicknames for her."

"What's a matter, my boy? Pissed because another girl you want loves me?"

"Yes! Why do you always have to take them from me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, William, they both belonged to me first. You're the interloper. I sired Drusilla, she was with me quite a few years before she even met you. When I got my soul, you moved in on my woman. Then, there's Buffy, she never even gave you the time of day. Besides that stupid boy, I'm the only one she's ever loved."

Spike clenched his jaw refusing to deal with Angel's unhappy truths. "Well, Dawn is mine. I met her first, for real. I'm not counting those damned monks' made up memories. She's just confused, that's all. She'll come to me soon, enough. Once she knows you're a tease."

"I'm not a tease." Angel said indignantly as he glared at his childe in the darkness. "I should have volunteered to sleep on the couch. Or slept with Dawn." 

"Yes, you are a tease, you've got no follow-through, mate, and we both know it. There is no cure for you condition, you're just bluffing. Didn't Dawn said you two were 'waiting' anyway?" Spike took a drag on his cigarette. "You're not going anyway, either. Not leaving this room without me."

"Didn't know you cared." Angel said sarcastically.

"I don't." Spike stubbed out his smoke on the night stand._ Hope you have to pay for that, poof._ "Now, go to bed. You definitely need your beauty rest."

"Goodnight, Spike."_ God, I hope Dawn gives up on you soon. She deserves better._

"And keep your hands to yourself, poof." Spike shoved a pillow between him Angel.

"Like I'd molest you when I could have Dawn."

"As if she'd have you. Once she finds out what a royal pain in the arse you are she'll move on and I'll be ready. In fact, why don't you go show her those girly pajamas you're wearin' right now, might make my job easier. " Spike pointed to Angel's black silk pajamas.

"She likes them just fine, Spike. She likes what's underneath them even better." Angel said smoothly.

"Oh? And what's underneath it? That damned tattoo you're so keen on showing off? A pair of poofy heart-covered boxers? Big deal! Now, what I've got on underneath my jeans _would_ be interesting."

"And what's that? A pair of ripped underwear from the 70's? God, knows you never by new clothes." Angel said snidely, gesturing to his luggage. 

"I don't wear underwear."

"That's disgusting." Angel rolled over.

"Got you all hot and bothered, didn't it, peaches?"

"About as appealing as holy water and crosses."

"Knew you were into pain, pervert."

********

"Think they're gonna fight the rest of the night?" Dawn said, voice muffled by her pillow.

"I hope not, they're worse than two old biddies."

"We might go over there in the morning and find two piles of dust."

"We can only hope."

Dawn giggled and then sighed. "I'm so glad you're here, Faith. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, D. I'm really looking forward to spending time with you."

"Me too. Will you go slaying with me?" Dawn asked eagerly. She loved to slay with Faith, the dark haired woman enjoyed it as much as she did. 

"Of course, D. Don't imagine we'll have a chance to avoid it."

"I guess not. Will you go out with me too?"

"You really want you're 'dear old dad' hanging out with you?"

"Yes! You're way more fun than Buffy."

"Well, that wouldn't be hard to do."

"Why won't she let me see you more?"

"Let's not worry about that for now, D."

"Faith. . .what's up with you and Angel?"

"Spike asked me the same thing."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I'm grateful to Angel for helping me. That's it."

"He likes you."

"I imagine he does, he doesn't' help just anyone you know." 

"Don't joke. He asks about you, I can tell he cares."

"D., can we not talk about this now?"

"Sure. Can we talk about it later?"

"Maybe."

"Goodnight, Faith."

"Night, D. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too."

*******

The next morning, Dawn was eating strawberry pancakes and drinking hot chocolate with abandon. Faith was having an omelette and black coffee. The young women had gotten up early and taken showers in the twin shower stalls. Then, they had dressed in fluffy, white bathrobes. 

Dawn smiled impishly. "Angel's gonna be pissed that we ordered room service. He thinks it's too expensive."

Faith paused mid-bite. "D., you're growing more and more like me all the time."

"I know." 

"What smells good?" The two Slayers looked up to see Spike waltzing into the room in only his black jeans. His superb chest was exposed. "Is that hot chocolate, platelet?"

"Yep, want some?" She held her cup aloft.

Spike took it from her hand, letting his fingertips brush hers. "Don't mind if I do." He pressed the mug to his mouth to the same exact spot she'd drank from. After he took a sip he lowered. "Delicious."

Dawn's mouth went dry. "Glad you liked it. But I actually meant that I'd order _you_ some." 

"I like the taste of yours better." He licked his lips, removing the last of the sweet brown liquid.

"That doesn't surprise me." A voice intoned. It was Angel, he came in toweling off his dark hair. "You always want a taste of what's mine." Dawn blushed. Faith's eyes widened. Spike growled. Angel continued. "You ordered room service, Dawn?"

Dawn watched his face, waiting for the explosion. "Yes, I did."

"Good idea, you should have told me though. We could have had breakfast in bed together." He kissed the top of her head.

"They don't serve blood, peaches." Spike pointed out.

"Oh, but they do. Want some liquid breakfast, Spike?" The blond vampire nodded and Angel crossed to the phone. "Room Service? Two mugs of blood, please. _Animal _blood, not human. What? No, I'm not sick I just like pig's blood, alright? And don't get snippy with your customers. I want them warmed." He hung up and Angel smirked at them. "Vampire hotel."

"There are vampires in this hotel?" Faith asked sharply. 

"Yes. But there is no killing on the premises. It's a safe zone for the weary vampiric traveler."

"Why didn't we sense them last night?"

"All the rooms are warded." Angel explained. "You can't put this many vampires of different orders into once place without magickal barriers. Vampires are very territorial." He shook a finger at Dawn. "No slaying while we're here, this place is a no killing zone. Besides, you'd be hopelessly outnumbered." Dawn looked mutinous but reluctantly agreed by nodding. 

Faith stared at Angel. "I get a whiff of something fishy here, Angel, like a human snack bar. . .and I start dusting."

"Yeah, Faith and I could take them."

The older vampire agreed. "Yes, if we find anything out of the ordinary, we'll do something about it."

Faith smiled stiffly. "Long as we understand each other." 

Angel sat down next to Faith, surveying her breakfast. "You like eggs?" She nodded, still chewing a bite. "I make a special dish called Eggs 'a la Vampire. I'll make it one morning for you. . . and Dawn of course." 

"A la Vampire? Does it have blood in it?"

He chuckled. "No, it called that because I came up with it and I'm a vampire."

Faith smiled. "Good. Count me in, then." Spike noticed the exchange with interest. His eyes met Faith's and she quickly looked away.

"How long can we stay here, Angel?" Dawn asked, hesitant to interrupt. 

"Check out time is 7p.m."

"Sundown." Dawn rolled her eyes, but then brightened. "Ooh, I bet they have a swimming pool."

"What kind of a swimsuit do you have, nibblet?" Spike asked with interest.

"An old-fashioned one that goes from my neck to my knees." Dawn smirked. 

"That's a cryin' shame."

"And what kind of swimsuit do you have?" Faith asked, brow raised.

"I don't. Much more fun to skinny dip."

"I was thinking of more personal, less social activities." Angel said, leaning over the table towards Dawn.

"I've got a bright idea." She smiled at him. "We have our own 'personal' whirlpool. It's big enough for at least five, I think."

"I am not getting in a tub, whirl, pool, or wash, with a naked Spike." Angel declared. "Besides, I forgot my swimsuit at home."

"Well then, that makes it whirlpool for three." Spike grinned.

"I don't think so." Faith said flatly.

"There's a gift shop in the lobby." Dawn pointed out. "Why don't Spike and I go pick one out for him and I'll pick one up for you too, Angel." She shot a secret smile at Faith. "Can you guys entertain yourselves until we get back?"

"Of course they can, luv." Spike pulled her up out of her seat gave her a brief hug and pushed her in the direction of her bedroom. He would finally be able to have her to himself for awhile. "Go get dressed. I'll wait here."

*********

Dawn lead the way into the 'gift shop' if that's what it could be called. She'd never seen such strange items at a hotel shop. For example, there was quite a selection of blood from a variety of animals as well as different types of human blood in large refrigerated cases. All of the postcards on the rack were of nighttime pictures with names such as "California at Dusk" and "The L.A. Night Life" The clothing on display was also dark, no pastels at all. There was a large aisle of stain removers as well.

"I didn't know vampires were so obsessed with cleanliness." Dawn whispered to Spike. 

The blond smiled. "We have to be, platelet. You know how hard it is to get blood out of your clothes? Formula 409 is bloody fabulous! And I do mean, _bloody_."

"So, what kind of swimsuit do you want, Spike?" She walked over to a display of them.

"I don't really know, never wore one before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Alright then, what size are you?" 

Spike merely smiled. "I'd be only too happy to show you -"

"Sorry I asked! What size underwear do you wear?"

"I don't."

"You don't wear underwear?" Her eyes darted down, but she caught herself in time. "Yuck! Why would you want to just. . .you know. No, never mind. I don't want to know."

Spike continued to grin at her flustered appearance. "Maybe they have a dressing room so I can try some on."

"Spike, you can't try on swimwear without underwear. That's gross!"

"I hate to break it to you, platelet, but I'm not exactly a rule follower. Besides, how would they know? You gonna tell them?"

"Yes!"

"Wanna explain how you have intimate knowledge of my undies? Or lack thereof?"

"No!"

"Alright then, help me pick one out."

"Turn around."

"Why? Wanna ogle my-"

"Turn around!" He did and she looked at the tag attached to his jeans. He was a '32, should be a medium. "You're a medium."

"I beg to differ."

"Shut up!" She picked up a pair of red and a pair of aquamarine swim trunks for him and shoved him towards the small dressing room in the back of the shop. 

Spike let her close the door behind him and then quickly peeled off his jeans and put on the pair of red shorts. He looked down. "I look bloody ridiculous, nibblet." He walked out to see her waiting for him, by a row of magazines. 

"You look fine." Better than fine, great actually.

"No I don't." He insisted, pointing down. "I don't like my knees."

"You're knees?" She looked at the offensive body parts. "I like your knees."

"You do?" One eyebrow rose.

"Try on the other pair." Dawn said with a glare on her face.

"Whatever you say." He went back and pulled on the other pair. These hit him just above the knees. They were bit tighter, outlining his body in a whole new light. He walked back out. "These are much better, nibblet. I think they bring out my eyes." 

Dawn was dumbstruck. "Yeah. Nice. Blue."

Spike grin was downright sinful. "You like 'em, eh?" He raised one of his arms, flexing his muscles. "Look like one of those bloody Baywatch men, don't I? Better, I'd wager." he turned around to give her a view of his backside.

"Uh-huh. Put your clothes back on. Please?"

He looked offended but inside he was thrilled. She wasn't immune to him at all. "That was the first time any girl's ever said that to me." But he turned around and walked inside to change.

When he came out again, she was perusing the rack. "What should we get Angel?"

"How about a trashbag so we don't have to see anything?"

"I don't think they sell trashbags_ that _big." Dawn waggled her eyebrows.

Spike snarled. "Fine, let's pick the poof out a swimsuit. He should be dancing with girlie delight about gettin' a new outfit."

Dawn pawed through several swimsuits before she settled on a pair of black swim shorts. "Oh, good. They're extra-large, that should fit."

"Extra large, my arse! No, his arse. He does have a large ass, maybe you should get him a bigger one. I think that trash bag idea has some merit." Spike said furiously. 

Dawn rolled her eyes but was about to go to the register when Spike grabbed her arm. "Wait, platelet. Why don't we get him these?" Spike held up a stringy black speedo with care. _Hah! Poof would never get in dressed in this get up. And he's too cheap to buy a new one! _

__Dawn saw them and smiled. Hmmm. . .Faith, Angel. . .a whirpool. . .and a speedo. Sounds like a recipe for romance. "What size are they?"

"Oh, right. They're an extra-large. Maybe we should look for a small? Or maybe an extra-small?"

"Give it!" She said, tugging it from his grasp.

"What do you say that I get one for me?" Spike said.

"I don't think you're ready for a speedo." _And I know I'm not ready to see you in one!_

Spike chuckled as she walked to the register to pay with Angel's gold card. "Are you _sure_ Angel won't mind paying for yours?"Spike had told her on the way down that Spike had given him permission to use it, because he would pay his sire back later.__

__"Of course he did, nibblet."Spike tried to look as innocent as possible.__

__

__

__

__

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 8

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Angel finished collecting the dishes from breakfast, put them back on the tray and set it outside the room. Walking back in, he poured two cups of coffee and headed out to the back, covered balcony where Faith was lighting a fresh cigarette. He offered her one of the mugs.

"Thank you," She breathed, exhaling as she accepted it. "So, what do you want to do while we wait?"

"Hopscotch?" He arched a brow. She had to smile. The quirky sense of humor that stepped forward every now and then was really rather endearing.

She sat down in one of the soft chairs, and gestured for him to do the same. "So, what's new in L.A.? How's your division of the Scoobies?"

"We're doing rather well. Ever since Wolfram and Hart was sucked back into their original dimension, life's been a lot easier." He sank down into the chair beside her. "And how have you been?"

"Five-by-five." She took another hit off her cigarette and looked at him. "It feels good to be around people I can trust, y'know? In prison, you gotta keep your guard up. But around here, it's different. I've found someone I can really open up to. Be myself around, without feeling judged or guilty." Angel's eyes lit up, glowing at the thought of her impending praise. "I've really enjoyed being around Spike. I feel like I've known him forever."

Angel nearly choked on his coffee. "S-spike? You've enjoyed being around Spike?" He tried not to sound jealous.

"Yeah. I think we have a lot in common. I live in the here and now, so does he. He doesn't have any money, neither do I. He's real straight forward. Says exactly what he's thinking. Doesn't mess around with trying to be polite." She put out her cigarette.

"Yeah, manners was never his strong suit." Angel muttered.

"Well, you're his sire. Partially your fault."

"Too bad I can't still take him out back and beat him." He grinned.

"Angel!" She laughed. She sipped her coffee. "I suppose you could."

"It would upset Dawn. She's fond of his pretty face for some unfathomable reason." He shook his head in despair. "If she had any taste all, she'd want to date me."

"You can't expect her to take after B in every way."

"Yeah, but I figured that particular trait was dominant on both sides." He gave her a meaningful look.

"What are you talking about?" She set her mug down, looking uncomfortable. "We never exactly dated."

"No, not exactly." He looked her over, she was still wearing her robe. "But I do remember 'exactly' what we did do. Don't you?" 

Faith's hands started to shake. She could picture it like it was yesterday. She had assumed he was Angelus. They had kissed, fought and then kissed again. She could picture them sprawled on the floor. _"As long as you're there, I'd mostly like you to wriggle."_ She wondered how good of an actor he really was. "Sure. It's no big deal."

"No?" He stood up and stepped in front of her.

"No." She consciously unfolded her arms, trying to look relaxed. He leaned down, resting his hands on the armrests of her chair, boxing her in. 

"You never think about that time? Never think about the two of us, kissing on the floor?" He leaned his face in a breath away from hers. "You never wonder how much of that was acting? If I meant any of it?"

"I, uh, guess it may have crossed my mind a time or two . . ."

"Maybe you should just ask then." He got impossibly closer.

"Ask what?" She tilted her face up.

"If I meant it." He said evenly, his gaze settled on her mouth.

"Did you mean-" 

"Oh, Peaches! We're ba-ack!"

Angel straightened up and smiled. He offered a hand to Faith, and helped her up and they walked back into the room. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "See what happens when you wait too long?" Then, he walked over to Dawn and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down over her shoulder at the bag she held. "What'd you bring me?"

"A swimsuit, like you asked." She picked up the small black square of nothing and handed it to him.

"That's not a bathing suit, that's a handkerchief." Angel said gravely, staring at the offending garment. He took it between his thumb and forefinger gingerly, holding it out and away from his body. 

Faith's face grew red as she tried to control her mirth. "At least it isn't a thong."

Spike grinned at her. "I don't think they make 'em that big."

"We used to call those floss for your ass." She smiled at the blond and he burst out laughing. Angel looked like he was going to be sick and Dawn looked confused. "What did you pick out?" Faith asked Spike. 

"Why are _you_ so eager to see my knickers? You'll just have to wait." He took the bag from Dawn and clutched it to his chest protectively. 

Angel's face grew worried. "It isn't a thong. . .is it?" He didn't think he could stomach that.

Spike only grinned before he headed into the bedroom, Angel was right behind him. "Where do you think you're going, poof?"

"To change."

"You're really going to wear that?"

"Dawn picked it out, didn't she? Why would I deprive her of the pleasure of seeing me in it?"

Spike stalked to the corner of the room. "Should of picked out a bloody speedo for meself to. " He mumbled. He opened the bag and reached for the button of his jeans before he turned around to give Angel his 'death glare' and say. "If you so much as look this way, I'll wipe the floor with you. And keep your hands to yourself, peaches."

Angel sighed and began stripping off his clothes. "Why are you always warning me about touching you? Maybe subconsciously you're hoping that I will try something one day."

"Maybe my subconscious knows that you're subconscious is secretly planning something, An_gel_."

"Shut up, Spike."

"Snappy retort there, poof. Gonna stick your tongue out next and say 'na na na na?'"

"See! You think about my tongue. Must be a Freudian slip."

"Look, I don't care what you do with this Freudian guy, you just keep it to yourself."

********

"They're arguing again." Dawn said, slipping into her swimsuit. It was a green one piece.

"Tell you what, why don't we take Angel's credit cards, dust them both and have a Thelma and Louise weekend?" Faith said with a laugh as she got into her black swimsuit. It had a halter top and shorts on the bottom.

"Only if we get to pick up James Marsters on the highway." She shook her head. "I loved that guy on Millenium. Oh, and Northern Exposure too. Very cute."

"Not my type. How about David Boreanaz? The one that was in that movie, Valentine?" 

"We'll pick up both, alright?"

"Deal." 

"What about Marc Blucas?"

"Nah." They both said. 

*******

The ladies got the whirlpool first. Dawn switched on the bubbles and the heated water swirled to life. As they both got in, they sighed. "D., I gotta get one of these. Can you imagine getting into this thing after a long patrol? God, I'd die and go to heaven."

"Maybe we could make the Watcher's Council buy us each one. You know, because it's a tool of the trade. They buy weapons for us!"

"Or we could just say we'd fill it with holy water and burn all the vampires in it?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"What does?" Angel said, walking in with a towel wound around his waist. He went to edge of the whirlpool, prepared to stick his toe in when . . .

"Filling this with holy water." Faith said sweetly.

"Argh!" he stepped back. "You didn't, did you?"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, we always keep a few hundred gallons of the stuff in our suitcases."

"You can never be too careful with Slayers, platelet." Spike said, striding in with his swim trunks on. 

"Pretty cute." Faith said.

"Cute? I am not cute. The only acceptable praise I'll take is 'sexy', 'dangerous', or delicious." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Definitely sexy." Faith said, earning a scowl from Angel and a questioning look from Dawn.

Three pairs of eyes settled on Angel. "Well?" Spike said. "Come on, show your moneymaker, peaches. Would you ladies like some magnifying glasses?" 

With theatrical flare, Angel brought his hands to his waist and undid the towel, but he caught it before it fell. Then he turned around and slid the towel up and down slowly. Faith and Dawn cast bewildered looks at each other. Then he threw it off, leaving them with an uninterrupted view of his black clad back side. Then, he turned around slowly. "Will I do?" Faith and Dawn stared.

"I bloody well hope not! And this isn't a strip club, peaches. The chits don't have any dollar bills, so just get in the soddin' water already."

Faith and Dawn continued to stare.

"Why don't you shut up for once? I don't see you in a speedo? Or are you afraid your _assets _aren't as large as mine?"

Faith and Dawn still stared.

"I know my _ass_et isn't as large as yours, thank the devil. You better lay off the pig's blood or you're gonna need your own zip code."

Faith and Dawn both tilted their heads to the right. . .and continued to stare.

"Another Freudian slip, now you're subconscious is thinking about my ass.

Faith and Dawn tilted their heads to the left.

"How can I think about anything else? It's bloody huge!"

"If I'm so terrible to look at, why are those two staring at me still?"

Faith and Dawn moved a little closer and continued to stare.

"Nibblet? Dawn?" Spike said, snapping his fingers. "Wake up, luvs. Snap out of it. I know that his ass is huge and scary but it won't hurt you!"

"I think they might be drooling." He waved his hand in front of their eyes, but they were distracted by other body parts of his. "When do you think they're going to realize we're talking about them?"

********

They put the last bag into Angel's car trunk. The dark vampire went inside the hotel once more to return the key card and check the room once more. Faith walked up to Spike. "Can I ride with you?"

Spike crushed out his cigarette. "Thought you'd want to ride with the wanker. Dawn does." He said bitterly. Then, he reflected on her reaction to him in his swimsuit earlier. _Yes, a thong he would buy. And soon._

"No, I really want to ride with you." Faith chucked him under the chin. "Don't be a surly vampire. You've got nice pecs. "

"I do?"

"Honest. I noticed them before he-"

"Let's not dwell on that, ducks."

"Alright."

Angel walked back out, Dawn was sitting in the front seat of his car already. He got in beside her and Faith and Spike climbed into their car. "Ready to go, princess?"

"Uh-huh. Will there be any biting on the last leg of this road trip?"

"Do you want there to be?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

Angel chuckled, his masculine pride had really been boosted tonight. He was in a good mood. "Did you enjoy your hotel stay?"

"Very much. It felt good to relax."

"I'm glad." He pulled out of their parking space and left the hotel's driveway. Soon, they were back on the road.

"Angel?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Can we go swimming tomorrow?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 9

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Faith exhaled a cloud of smoke, letting the tension ease from her body as she expelled it. She didn't know why, but smoking relaxed her, made her able to cope with her life. She glanced over at Spike who still stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the road and lost in his own thoughts. The same could be said for her. Her mind was racing with a flood of jumbled images. 

In her mind's eyes, she could see herself laying on top of Angel, grinding against his hips as her mouth seized his in a fierce kiss. Of course, he'd been pretending to be Angelus. _But had he been pretending when he kissed her? _That question had nipped at her heels for years. Added to that was the new image of Angel standing before her like an Adonis in that almost indecent scrap of black fabric. She'd lost her ability to speak when she'd seen him. He was tall and powerfully built and. . . _Best not to think about that._

There were other images, too. Painful memory shards that cut at her. She could remember poisoning him with that damn arrow and the accompanying snag of guilt that followed. It had grown too, over the years. He was the reason she'd been able to find herself again and come to terms with her dark side.

She took another hit off of her cigarette. Faith could also remember the way she taunted him when she'd first arrived in L.A., trying to goad him into a fight. She'd even been hired to kill him and had relished the assignment. And then, that fateful night when she'd tortured Wesley and begged Angel to kill her. But he didn't.

Instead he'd saved her, convinced her to turn herself in and begin her redemption. And she had. Then, he'd always visited, send her humorous notes or small gifts. He'd never forgotten her and was always there to speak with her. Somewhere in the middle of it, she'd started to think of him in other terms than a sex object or a guide. Dangerous territory. When she'd been released, she'd gotten away from him, begged to get back into the Watcher's Council and had only called him occasionally or sent him a letter now and then. 

She'd done her duty in Boston, become the Slayer that she was always meant to be. She labored diligently with her Watcher and even averted two apocalypses. She took being a Slayer very seriously now. Yes, she still got a charge out of a fight but she didn't regard it as 'fun' anymore. It was her duty, but it was a privilege to perform that duty. She had even started to take some continuing education courses at the local university. Nothing too intellectual, just a computer course and one on auto mechanics. She had even got herself an apartment. No more shady living in an equally shady apartment with other shady characters. She even contributed to Dawn's upbringing, sending Buffy money every month. Faith wasn't rolling in it, but it was enough to make ends meet.

Faith had refused to become involved with men, though. She'd dated a bit, but there was no one special. And when she'd found out that she was related to Dawn, her whole world brightened. Faith had instantly felt a connection to the girl, it was almost a physical sensation. A gut reaction. But Buffy had been threatened by it, had warned her away from Dawn lest she influence the young Slayer. So she had worked even harder to prove herself worthy of being included in Dawn's life, and Buffy had relented. A little. She was so proud that D. was going to college in the fall. Faith had kept phone contact with her as well as calling often and they had forged their own bond. 

And there was always Angel. He floated through her thoughts, wandered through her mind with an alarming regularity. If she could just have both Dawn and maybe even Angel in her life all the time, it would be perfect. But Faith had learned long ago that life was far from that ideal. 

"Why so quiet, luv? Poof got your tongue?"

"I wish." She muttered without thinking. She stared at the vampire to find him giving her an amused look. "I'm tired. Not quiet."

"Heard the first part, luv. Vampiric senses and all that." He patted her hand. There was only a trace of mockery in his voice. "Tell daddy all about it, maybe I can help you."

She could feel a headache coming on. Suddenly, she needed to confide in someone. Faith was weary of carrying around so much emotional baggage. Instinctively, she knew Spike could be trusted with a confidence about love. For some reason she got the feeling that Spike knew a lot about that subject. He was trustworthy. . .for a vampire. "I think I'm falling for Angel." She put a hand to her forehead, hoping to stop the pounding in her head. " If I haven't already."

"That's a bloody shame, ducks. He doesn't deserve you."

"Exactly, he doesn't deserve _me_." Faith was restless and shifted in her seat. "He wants a 'good girl', like B. I'm just not like that, I don't have it in me. I mean, I'm not evil or killing people anymore but I'm not a goody two shoes. I do enjoy fighting, cursing, drinking, and smoking. I'm not his type."

"Oh, really? Because no one seems to have told him that. I've seen him watch you , luv. Out of the corner of his eye."

"He watches me?" Faith asked, trying not to sound like a lovesick little school girl.

Spike smiled to himself. _Yes, the poof did watch her. Hmm . .what did that say about his sire's relationship with nibblet? _"Can't take his eyes off you but only when he thinks you aren't looking." He smiled slyly. " I also know he dreams about you."

Faith gave him a suspicious look. "How could you know that?"

"He called out your name last night."

Faith snorted. "Probably having a nightmare about me kicking his ass."

"No, I don't think it wasthatkind of dream." She raised an eyebrow as if to say '_details!'_. "No, it wasn't _that_ kind either. Believe me, I wouldn't have slept in the bloody bed with him if that's what he had on his filthy mind. Probably try to grope me. Did you know he wears girlie silk pajamas?" He wanted to see her smile.

Faith laughed. "You're starting to grown on me, Spike."

Spike beamed at her, pleased with her compliment. Then, he pinned her with an intense gaze. "But not in a fungus demon way, right?"

*******

Dawn hadn't said much of anything, she kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He could literally hear the gears in her mind turning and he could only guess at what she was contemplating. "Is something wrong, princess?"

"No, not wrong. I'm curious about something."

"Go ahead and ask me." Dawn had a keen and inquisitive mind, it was one of the things that he liked most about her.

"Um. When you . . .what does it feel like when. . .how do you-" Dawn broke off. "Never mind."

Angel was baffled by her behavior. Normally, Dawn was so confident and out going. Seeing her so flustered was a new experience for him. This must be really difficult for her."What do you want to know about, princess?"

"Sex." She blurted out.

He didn't know whether to he should burst out laughing or shake his head. _Ahhh. . .time for a lesson on the vampire birds and bees. _Angel looked at his lap, his lips twisting."Well, I'm a male."

Dawn blushed. "Believe me, I know you're male."

"Really liked that swimsuit, didn't you?"

Dawn scowled. "Don't look too smug. I'm a. . .a. . .v-v-v"

"Virgin?" Angel said, openly enjoying her discomfort.

"No, I was going to say Virgo." Dawn shot back sarcastically. Then, she growled a little.

"Did you just growl at me?" 

"Yes? Gotta problem with it, Angel?"

Angel grinned again. "No, I just think it's kinda sexy."

"Angel!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Of course I'm curious about you." She said tightly. "Don't get a big head about it or anything."

One raven eyebrow rose. "Speaking of a big-"

"Be quiet!" She shushed him, "Yes, you're attractive, we all know that. 'Angelus, the one with the angelic face'. Now, get over your self. I want my_ first_ time to be with _Spike_." 

"Are you saying that I'm _second_ in line?" He couldn't resist teasing her.

Dawn flushed. "Angel!" She squirmed under his gaze and he returned it to the road. "I'm just . . .nervous. I mean. . .I never. . .and he probably has lots of times. What if he gets bored with me?"

Angel felt his possessive vampire instincts rise up. _Dammit. . .she wore his mark, not Spike's._ _He_ had claimed her. Not Spike. Dawn was too good for his wayward childe anyway. She shouldn't gift the younger vampire with her innocence. He didn't earn it. "If he get's bored with you, princess, then he doesn't deserve you and I'll stake him."

She continued to fidget. She like Angel's possessive tone, liked how he proved he cared about her again and again. But he done nothing to allay her fears about Spike. And now she felt like she couldn't pursue the matter anymore without agitating him. Then he'd make her listen to Classical music again. 

Angel observed all of this with an inward turmoil. On one hand, he didn't want to help his childe's pursuit in any way shape or form. On the other hand, and the whole reason he was playing along with this little scam, he wanted to make Dawn happy. She deserved to be happy. And who was he to lecture about the dangers of sex? She was older than Buffy had been when he had . . .well, he wasn't going to be a hypocrite. He decided to tell her the truth about Spike. Even though he would probably regret it later. "Dawn, you have nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"Spike-well, he has great taste in women for the most part. At least with the ones he really cares for. And he does really care for you. And, well, he's not the bored easily type. He's more the love you until you draw your last breath, then mourn you until the end of time sort. You know, the obsessive kind. It's ten times more likely that you'll be bored with him while he's still trying to acquaint himself with every strand of hair on your head."

Dawn was both pleased but disturbed by that last comment. To be on the receiving end of that much devotion would be heady but give her an absurd amount of power over the blond vampire. "What type are you?"

"Well, all vampires are obsessive, in its nature." He thought back to when he'd stalked Buffy as Angelus. "But me, personally, I'm the marrying man."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused." He grinned again. Dammit, broody Angel was less annoying. "I don't put women on pedestals. I mean, I need. . .I want . . .I am. . . a life partner. A soul mate. An equal."

"A Slayer." She gave him her inquisitive cat look. 

"Are you offering?"

"Not me you. . .you. . .slut. Faith!"

"You want Faith?'

"No, you do, funny vamp." Her blue eyes held a bit of sparkle. "Think about it. . .you both save the world. You both like leather. You both are great with weapons. You both are the strong silent type. You both have a dark side and-"

"I get the picture, princess." Angel went into brood mode again, staring ahead. It was his dark side that was the problem.

*******

"Do you want Angel?"

"That's kinda personal." Faith rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to get all touchy feely on you?"

"You just cried on my bleedin' shoulder for a half an hour and _now_ I'm getting personal?"

Faith balled her fist. "I do NOT cry. Especially over men. Say that again, blondie, and I'll-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, ducks. I'm gonna help you snag the poof."

And make Dawn jealous at the same time. "We're gonna make them jealous."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By canoodling, kissing, a bit of flirting. We'll make them go straight into sugar shock."

Faith always did love to play games. Serve Angel right to give him a taste of his own medicine."You're evil."

"Takes one to know one, baby."

*******

Angel pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel. "Home sweet home, princess. Missed it?"

"Yep, can I have my old room back?" Angel and Cordelia had decorated a room especially for her. It was in cool tones of blue and silver. 

"Actually, I was thinking that you should stay in my bedroom."

Dawn stared at him. "This is a game, the thing between you and me. Right, Angel?"

"Right." He looked ahead, refusing to meet her eyes. _Spike and Dawn together. . .kissing. . .holding hands. . .dating. . .maybe getting married. . . _Angel felt his blood backing up on him.As Willow would say 'resolve face'. "Of course it's a game. " He turned to her. "Why? Afraid to sleep with your old pal Angel?"

"No, because I'd kick your lily white bum. I'm sleeping in _my_ room." He opened his mouth. "Alone." He tried to speak again. "All by myself."

Angel grimaced. Foiled again. "Fine, but we're having adjoining rooms. I'll be next to you and we'll put Spike next to me." _He'll have to go through me to get to you._ "And then Faith's on the end of the row." _Far away from temptation. _

"Room arrangements? You're like the Martha Stewart of vampires, arentcha?"

"Get in the hotel, Dawn."

********

"Nice place you got here, poof." Spike said grudgingly, he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Faith. 

Angel noticed but decided to not think anything of it. His childe was easy to talk to, Faith had probably already made friends with the vampire. He picked up Dawn's two bags and his own small one and followed behind the young Slayer.

"So, Angel, where are we sleeping?" Faith asked, surveying the foyer.

"Angel made room arrangements for us all." Dawn said with a smile. She took Faith's hand. "I'll show you where yours is." The two young women bounded up the stairs.

"You're sleeping beside me, Spike." Angel said tiredly. Today he felt every year of his long existence. He needed a bath, some soft music, and maybe a good book. 

Spike smirked. "Quit drying to get me into bed, poof."

Angel rolled his eyes. "How very droll. No, you are sleeping in the _bedroom_ bedside mine, next to Faith."

"Next to Faith, you say?" He smiled. "Well, that's downright convenient, innit?"

Then he marched up the stairs, only to turn around. He tossed Angel his keys. "Have my bags and Faith's stuff brought up to our rooms, bellboy." His grin grew wider and he ran up to see his new digs.

Angel stood with a black scowl on his handsome face. "Bellboy? And what the hell did he mean by 'convenient'?" 

  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 10

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Spike snuggled deeper into the covers, relishing the feel of soft satin against his cheek, though he'd rather be dusty than admit to it. He had to hand it to the poof, the vampire knew how to live. He shut his eyes, letting visions of Dawn dance in his head when he head a 'thwack', followed by 'bump', 'thump', and then a crash. Then a low female voice which he recognized as Faith's say. "Are you thirsty for more?" Then came a 'wham', 'slap', and then the sound of a body falling.

Reluctantly, Spike sat up and pulled on his jeans only to pad downstairs in his bare feet. The offending sounds were coming from a downstairs room decked out in exercise equipment and weaponry. Dawn stood on the sideline and watched Angel and Faith tussle. They would make a handsome couple. She smiled when she saw Spike and crooked a finger at him, silently telling him to come over. 

"I _was_ sleeping." The blond vampire said irritably looking at his sire. 

"Me too, until Angel woke me up to come down here and train with Faith."

"Did he roll over to do that?" Spike narrowed his eyes, then remembered his new plan. "Because I think that's a good idea." He said lamely.

"No, I wasn't sleeping--that's _okay_ with you?"

"Sure. You're a big slayer now. Sleep with who. . .or well, what, you like." He shrugged trying to look casual. "Actually, it's good to know you approve of the whole slayer/vampire relationship."

Faith walked over to the two, a towel around her neck and a bottle of water in her hand. Angel followed just behind her."You're up, D."

"Great." Dawn pulled her sweatshirt over her head to reveal a tight tank top which she wore with tight biking shorts and walked out to the center of the floor to begin stretching. Spike had seen his sire's eyes widen as she pulled the shirt off. He glared at him for a second, then grinned.

"Tell you what, old man. Take a break. I'll get this one."

"I don't think you're qualified-"

"Shove off. Who spent more time fighting with the longest living slayer?" Angel crossed his arms over his chest and did not answer. " Get over it, Broody."

"You're going to train in that?" Faith asked.

"Why not? I fight in it." Spike said, looking down at his jeans.

"They just seem to be getting tighter by the minute." She smirked.

"That was uncalled for, luv." He slid one finger under her chin and brushed his lips close to her mouth. "I'll catch your act later."

"That a threat?" She called to him as he walked out on the mat.

"It's a promise." Angel mocked.

Spike turned and cocked his head to the side. "If you were a vampire, I'd call it an invitation, pet."

"Or sexual harassment." Angel said under his breath, not liking the looks those two were giving each other. He grasped Faith's elbow and led her over to the stairmaster which faced away from the blond vampire. "Climb." He said tersely.

Faith's lips twitched but she complied. It was heartening to see him so agitated. Angel climbed on another stairmaster which was facing Dawn and Spike and set it to the most difficult level. He really didn't need to exercise and neither did Faith but it would expend some energy. And keep him from killing Spike. Besides, it was hard to get dust out of the carpet. 

******** 

As Dawn watched the other vampire and slayer climb, Spike moved into position on the mat. Dawn faced him and moved into her own fighting stance. "You think you're ready for this?" She goaded.

"More than ready, sweet bit." Was he ever. Fighting was only slightly less exciting than having sex. And he was good at both. 

Something just occured to Dawn. "Spike, how are you going to fight me? Won't the chip-"

"It'll be fine. Unless I intend to hurt you, I won't feel any pain." He lied quickly. _If she knew he had the chip out. . .poof! No more Spike! Or poof. . .she'd have witches conjure him up a soul . . just like the well. . .poof._ "So, how does the poof start these things?" Spike asked.

"Well, usually we start with some Tai Chi and he helps me move into positions." She sighed, as if lost in her own thoughts. She didn't like the way he was talking to Faith earlier. 

Spike forced himself to smile at her and then did his best Arnold Schwartzenegger impression. "I'm going to pump-" He clapped his hands. "You up."

Dawn giggled but it was short lived as Spike advanced on her, he feigned left then pushed her hard right, throwing her off balance. He used her momentary distraction to corner her against the wall. "Lesson the first, Nibblet, don't ever be distracted by your opponents." He snared both of her forearms and pinned them against the wall, invading her body space. "No matter how sexy, charming, and devastatingly handsome they may be." He graced her with a smug smile.

Dawn looked up at him, angry at him for turning the joke into a 'lesson'. She still didn't care for his manner towards Faith either. Well, turnabout was fair play. She tossed her head to one side, exposing her neck -- the side Angel hadn't bruised with his mouth. Then, she 'accidently' bumped her hips against his. His nostrils flared and his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry, Spike. There's so many things I want you to_ teach _me." 

"It's okay, nibblet, I know you're still learning." He said shakily. 

"And I really want to learn from you." She pressed a kiss to his thumb which was fastened on her wrist, it was pressed against the wall beside her head. Plan forgotten, he brought his mouth to hers for another kiss when she kneed him in the groin and watched him double over in pain with a grunt. "Might wanna take your own advice, Spike." 

She strode past the vampire and turned to look at Angel who did a discreet happy dance with his upper body as he jogged on the machine. He mouthed. "Go, Dawn!" She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She turned to look at Spike who limped over to the mat. He didn't look too happy.

"Didn't break anything did I?" She asked.

"Did you know that I killed two Slayers?" He snarled, eyes glowing green

"Oh." She wasn't impressed. "Did they knee you in the groin, too?"

Spike started to recover, thanks to the restorative powers of being a vampire. He straightened and fixed her with a look. "You knee him in the groin, too?" He gestured to his sire.

Dawn's eyes were deceptively innocent as she said. "No, Angel wants me to do other things with his-"

"Weapons." Spike intoned. "Get yourself one." He'd be damned if he wanted to hear about her sex life. 

All the weapons in the training room were dull in case the two combatants accidentally struck each other. There was also an ancient healing spell with all the ingredients on the shelf. Spike picked up a sword and Dawn chose a stake. "You might want to get yourself something heavier, luv."

"No, I don't think so." The young slayer replied as she grasped the small wooden object. "This is all I'll need."

Spike was furious, he's show her what he was made of. Immediately, they rounded on each other, circling. Spike would advance with his sword but she seemed to sense his attacks and moved well out of his reach. She kept the stake in her back pocket only using defensive postures.

They moved in a dance-like grace, a twisted macabre version of a waltz. She never made an advance, never so much as reached for her weapon. Spike tried, coming close to grazing her arm once or twice, but not quite. Spike could feel his muscles growing more and more tense. He was on edge, waiting for her to make a false move. "What's a matter, nibblet? Chasing the Poof got you all worn down?"

She didn't say a word, just cocked her head to the side and continued to avoid his movements. She ducked to the side, under the sword swipe and came around behind him.

"So, are all the other weapons to heavy for you? Maybe they should've chosen someone bigger, stronger." He taunted. She avoided this thrust with a rolling crouch, hopping back to her feet almost instantly. She again moved into her best defensive posture. Both Angel and Faith had turned off their respective machines to watch the match. Each of them inspecting the moves of the younger slayer, comparing her to Buffy and to Faith and even to Angel's style of fighting. She was a unique hybrid.

"Didn't think you were quite this 'bitty' of a 'Buffy', luv." He sneered, losing his patience. He swept forward with the sword once more. She darted in faster than he thought possible, bringing the side of her hand down hard on his forearm. The sword clattered to the ground with a ringing clash. In a follow through move, she swept his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his back. He quickly began scooting back, looking for room to climb to his feet, but he ran up against the wall. She squatted in front of him, holding the stake in steady hands to his chest. She wasn't even breathing hard.

A far-off look was in her eyes and Spike realized that part of her didn't acknowledge him as anything but vampire. For a moment, Spike thought she might really stake him, but in the next second she shook it off and a slow grin crossed her face. She kept the stake in position and lifted one brow. 

"That was impressive, platelet. Angel teach you that?" In response she stood and dropped the stake at her feet. Then, without a word, she walked to the back room to get a shower. Faith strolled over to him and offered his a bottle of water and a hand up. He accepted both.

"That was wicked intense." She smiled, proud of Dawn.

"Yeah." Spike took an absent minded sip of water. "I've never seen her fight like that. She was so calm. You're not like that, you told me that you like the fighting -- that it get you--."

"I know what I told you. That was what Willow calls 'serious Dawn'. She's like that when she really has to win. She's usually not like that during training." Faith commented.

"Well, we know you didn't teach her that-"

"Hey!"

"Well, luv, let's face it. When you get into it, you, well, get into it." He shared a look with her. "I know I didn't teach her that. Buffy doesn't fight like that exactly."

"It wasn't Angel before you suggest it."

"Then who was it?"

"Giles."

"The bleedin' watcher!"

"Ever seen him pissed?" Faith shook her head. "Think back to the day that you guys defeated Glory. I got him drunk enough one night to tell me what happened. Now I've seen Ripper in action." It wasn't a lack of passion really. It was more like concentrated rage. She admired him for that. "He taught her the meaning of focus."

"Mmm-hmm. Just in case she ran into another Glory?" She nodded her head. "Well, then, guess I'll have to try harder from here on out." He put an arm around her shoulder.

"To do what, be annoying? Trust me you go above and beyond the call of duty." Angel, who had been fussily cleaning off the machines and putting the towels in the hampers pushed between the two of them, preparing to head for the kitchen. He walked slowly so as to hear more of their conversation.

"Actually, to keep my baby happy." Spike winked, indicating to Faith that she should play along, as they followed behind Angel. "That's why we're going out shopping as soon as she showers."

Angel took bags of blood out of the refrigerator. "Don't call Dawn 'baby', Spike."

"Get that waxy build-up out of your ears, poof. I was talking about Faith."

**********

Upstairs, Dawn was reeling from her encounter with Spike. She normally felt juiced after a fight, ready for more. It scared her how intense she became, she hadn't even noticed it was Spike she was fighting during the last bit. 

It scared her. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Once, she'd been attacked by a large group of Hulock demons. She had ripped through fifteen of them, beheading and slashing away before she had realized what she had done. Then, she killed the last two swiftly. She'd gone back home, shaky and blood-spattered. Buffy had been horrified that so many demons had attacked her and she'd had to fight by herself. 

But Buffy just didn't_ get it. _It wasn't that she hadn't been forced to kill before, she was used to that. It was the fact that she was lost in it. Existing only in the moment, the swing of the ax, the plunge of the sword into flesh. A machine. She shivered, scrubbing furiously at her hands. Wiping away imaginary blood stains. She wondered if she was the only Slayer to have gone through this. 

"Dawn?" A masculine voice called. __

_Spike? _"Yes, who's there?"

"It's me, Angel." 

"Is something wrong?"_ For instance, is Spike packing?_

_"_You could say that." Angel said dryly. "Can I come in?"

Dawn looked at the shower stall, it's swirling glass disguised the shape of her body. "Uh, sure. Come in." 

Angel walked in and sat down on the small bench that held Dawn's clothes that she was going change into. "This is a real mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Oh, how do you figure?" _And what are you talking about?_

"Faith and Spike." The dark vampire spit out.

_Oh. . .apparently she was the only one who noticed how cozy they were._ "Yeah, I noticed how _friendly_ they were."

Angel tightened his jaw. "I think we may have played out little game too well."

Dawn forced herself away from her darker thoughts. She'd contemplate that later on tonight when she was alone in bed. "Oh, you mean now Spike has moved on to your lady love?."

"She is not my lady love. Your undead demon is putting the moves on Faith."

"Sure that isn't the other way around?" Faith was a gentleman's woman,i f that was the female version of a ladies man. Not that Dawn resented it or wished Faith wasn't like that. She didn't want her to take Spike from her. She could have anyone but Spike.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing, Angel. It's just. . .look, she's beautiful and outgoing. And. . .uh, experienced, and a _Slayer. _Spike must find the whole package very enticing. Faith isn't immune to flattery." Dawn rinsed the cream rinse out of her hair.

Angel tried to clear his head, it wasn't his business what Faith did with her time. His only concern was Dawn, he didn't want her innocent heart broken by the handsome devil. Yes, that was the _only _reason he was upset. "I think we should step up our efforts."

"If course, because that has worked so well for us." Dawn said sarcastically, shutting off the taps. "Hand me my towel."

Angel suddenly remembered that she was naked. It didn't even occur to him until she asked for a towel. He could see her pale white body which was obscured by misty curls of glass. "Here." He said, tossing it over the shower stall. He didn't trust himself to open the door.

"Thanks." Dawn said, putting the towel on her head. "And my robe?" He tossed it over too, she could see Angel pacing back and forth before the blurry glass as she tied the knot. She stepped out onto the small square bath mat. "Wait for me out there, I need to get dressed."

"Need any-"

"Help? Not on your unlife, buddy."

Angel walked out into her suite and laid upon the bed while she dressed. He had just taken a shower and still ached from his training session. Faith hadn't let up on him the entire time. He took off his shoes and socks and pulled one foot into his lap and began massaging, trying to relax. He let his mind drift as his hands relaxed his body. 

He and Dawn had swam out over their heads this time. There was nothing he could do now. Spike had forced him to play along in this charade. He couldn't admit that he didn't have romantic feelings for Dawn. . . if that was true. It was too sudden, Angel's capacity to love forever was well known. He had to play his part, back off gently. He did love Dawn, but he wasn't sure as what.

What he did know was that more and more he didn't want to see her end up with Spike. He didn't want Faith to end up with him either. Spike would never fully appreciate them . Maybe he could play the two girls off of each other. Convince them both that Spike was really a heel, looking to get both of them into bed.

He wanted to spare Dawn the pain of the break-up. As for Faith, maybe he could reason with her, convince her not to take up with Spike. Maybe Dawn could help. Right now, he needed to drive a permanent wedge between Spike and Dawn. That would naturally lead to one between him and Faith.

"I don't like that look, Angel." Dawn walked into the room, noticing the speculative face on the vampire. He only wore it when he was up to no good. "What's up?"

"You're going to sleep with me tonight."

*******

Faith and Spike were walking down the hallway, with Angel's credit cards in their pockets when two scrunched up pairs of black socks were hurled across the hall from Dawn's open doorway. Next came an Italian loafer which almost whacked Spike in the head. Then it's mate was thrown out, crashing into the potted plant. Then they saw the dark vampire being thrown out, he landed with an 'oof' against the mahogany trim. 

He rubbed his head. "Ow."

Faith leaned over him. "Problem?"

"She didn't like the sleeping arrangements." Angel said quietly. He stood up and dusted himself off. He grabbed his shoe out of the fica plant. Then, he straightened his sweater and walked down the hallway with as much dignity as he could muster while barefoot and clutching his footwear.

Spike looked back at him as he meandered down the hall. "Didn't like the sleeping arrangements?" He shrugged, hurrying Faith downstairs to the underground tunnels. " My bloody bed's just fine. Great sheets, actually."

  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com



	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 11

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com or [snow_whte@hotmail.com][2]

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Angel sat on the edge of his bed, cradling his Italian loafers, brooding. He hadn't done this in a while and took him a half an hour or so to remember how to brood properly. He began to mutter to himself. "I can understand being upset with me. I can understand throwing me out of her room. Literally. But does she have to abuse my shoes?" He shook his head sadly. "Italian leather's not cheap." He held the left one up to the light. "Who knows how I'm going to get the scuff marks out . . ."

Cordelia stood in the doorway, unbeknownst to her boss, watching the conversation with barely controlled mirth. When the so-called 'dark avenger' began lightly stroking the shoe as if comforting it, she couldn't contain herself any longer. "Do I need to leave you two alone? I mean, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Actually I had a whirlwind romance thing planned. Big seduction scene. Until you walked in and spoiled the mood." He looked longingly back at his shoes and his bare feet. "It's ok, one of us was bound to get cold feet eventually. Particularly since I left my socks next to the potted plant in the hallway."

Cordy clutched her sides in silent laughter, holding one hand up to signal that Angel should wait until she could catch her breath before continuing. She was still amazed at the funnier side of Angel. She walked in and sat down in one of the chairs near the bed. She smiled sympathetically. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Not really. No."

"Good. I don't really care. You're a freak and you deserve it for hanging out with Slayers when you're a vampire." She smiled brightly at him. There was no rancor in her statement, just the facts as she saw them. "Now. Let me tell you about my day."

"Vision?"

She held up a bottle of extra strength aspirin in answer. "Here it is. Wesley, Gunn and I are going on vacation. You're paying because you're our boss. And you're staying here. Ok?"

Angel looked offended for a moment. "I'm not invited?"

"Well, no." She beamed, then moved to sit next to him. "You're going to stay here and play with the slayers. We're going to sit on the beach and drink things with umbrellas in the glasses. And you know why you're going to go along with this?"

"Why?"

"Because the Powers That Be have spoken. Now, run along and get your credit cards, shoo!" She made 'shoo-ing' gestures.

"The PTB want me to give you an all expense paid vacation?"

"No, the PTB want you left alone with a Slayer. I want a vacation." She didn't even look sheepish. Then she abruptly got up and left the room. He didn't bother asking where she was going. She was going to get his credit cards from the office. Of course, it wasn't until after she left to pack an hour later that he wondered which Slayer she meant.

**********

Later on that day, Dawn held the phone against her ear."Giles?" 

"This is he." He sounded annoyed in that oh-so-proper-and-formal British way of his. 

"Anything nasty around? Big gooey demons are anything?"

"It's been remarkably quiet, Dawn. Uh. . .are things with you and Faith, er, going well?"

"Yes! Lots of training. Lots. Uh-huh." 

"Splendid. And the new moves should. . .uh prove useful, yes?"

"Yes." She said brightly. "Everything is going well with you?"

"Just fine, Dawn. And I'm glad to hear that you've all settled in and this has been . . .productive. I'm a trifle busy at the moment. Can I ring you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Talk to you later, Giles."

"Of course. Have a good evening, Dawn." He hung up the phone. He turned back to the television screen. He picked up the bowl of buttered popcorn from the coffee table and used the remote to turn the volume up. PBS was showing Sense and Sensibility. 

*******

"That was too much fun." Faith declared, walking in the hotel and swinging her shopping bag. She had never been like most girls. Sure, she appreciated nice clothes but she hated shopping. Hated waiting in lines and trying things on. Somehow, the blond vampire at her side had made it less irritating. 

"Especially when you're not paying for it." Spike agreed. He patted his own shopping bag. Inside, was a blue speedo earmarked for Dawn's viewing pleasure. 

"Where have you two been?" Angel said, he stood framed in his office doorway, arms folded across his massive chest.

"Don't we look all manly and superheroish? Where's your tights, poof?"

"The dry cleaners." Angel said, deadpan. Both of their jaws dropped. "Kidding. Sense of humor now. Remember?"

"I don't know. Tights would highlight those well-defined calves of yours. Might be sexy." Dawn said, coming into the room. She was determined to see this thing through. She'd been able to provoke Spike before yesterday. Time to do it again. She walked over to Angel and balanced on her tiptoes to give him a thorough kiss. This was deeper than their others, much more convincing. 

Angel smiled at her when the kiss was over and slowly released her arms, which he had been holding to support her. "Next time we play dress-up I'll wear them." He said loud enough for Faith and Spike to hear. 

"You play dress up?" Spike screeched. "What kind of dress up? Playin' poofy house or what not. . .or y'know. . ._dress-up._" His eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted. 

Angel's slow smile and sultry sweep of Dawn's body was unholy. Something Angelus would have done. "Usually we play doctor but everyone need's variety."

Faith was speechless for once. _Who knew Angel could be spicy?_ She'd always thought his soul would preclude anything but vanilla.

Dawn snuggled up against Angel. She gave Spike a smug smile. "He's good at playing a wicked school master too." Somehow she managed not too blush.

Angel looked down at her in equal parts horror and curiosity. She knew he'd be interrogating her later.

Spike sputtered. "Well, that's. . .just. . ." He looked at Faith for help.

"Sick?" She offered.

"Yes, that's what I was going for." He looked at Angel and shook his finger. "Sick." Then he turned around and followed Faith up the stairs, clutching the bag with his speedo in it. He turned around once on the stairs to glare down at Angel. "Sick." He shook his head and bounded up the rest of the way.

Angel waited until they were out of earshot. "Where the hell. . .who the hell did that come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She rolled back on her heels and clapped her hands once. "So, how'd I do? Make with the praise. I should have been an actress."

"That _was _kind of sick."

"And you were thinking about it too, sicko. Now, what's next in our plan?"

"Sea breezes."

*********

"How come you never brought me here before?"

"Because you don't bring impressionable young girls to bars." Angel said, looking around at the large crowd nervously. 

"Ooh! Does that mean you think I'm a woman?"

"No, it means I think you've already had an impression made on you. "He muttered. "School masters, my fangs." His demeanor seemed to say "kids these days!"

"Get over it, Angel. I want a drink!" She stared at the bartender who was mixing some bloody, Bloody Marys. Then she turned to Angel. "Do they have a menu?"

"No. How about a Shirley Temple?"

She knew what that one was. _What had Xander mentioned before. . . .? Oh yeah._ "Or an Alabama Slammer?"

He glowered. "You're still under age." 

"You were the one who brought me to a bar. Remember?" A demon bar at that. 

But at least there was no fighting here.

"What can I get you?" The bartender said, looking them over. 

"I want a shot of blood."

"Angel!" She nudged him. "You need a drink."

"Alright, fine." His eyes held a glint of sin. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach."

"Very good sir. And you, miss?"

"I'll have a Sea Breeze."

"Do you have i.d., miss?"

"I'm a vampire."

"Prove it."

"You want me to bite you?" Dawn asked, trying to look very threatening. "Cause I do that, y'know. I bite, I drink. . .stuff. Could be a human, could be alcohol. You never know." She tried to appear evil. 

"Now, I know you're not a vampire. You couldn't smell my blood. I'm not completely human, I'm half demon." 

"You're right. But I'm all Slayer." She reached over and grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him off his feet. "Give me a drink and I won't bruise your face."

"Give the lady a drink, Todd. She may be young but she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. " The Host said, coming up behind the bar."Put him down, please, sweetie." Dawn released the hapless bartender who scurried off to make her a drink. "Well, now. A vampire slayer and a vampire. Anyone else having deja vu?" He winked at Angel. "So, Angelfood, what's this cutie's name?"

Dawn spoke up. "My name is Dawn. You are. . .?"

"Lorne. Or The Host." He smiled as Todd handed her the drink. "Sea Breeze, huh? She has good taste." He tapped Angel's arm. "But she's with you so that's a given, huh?"

Dawn took this in very carefully. "Are you hitting on Angel?"

"Finally! Someone noticed." He looked pointedly at the clueless vampire. "Not that tall dark and fangy here cares. Maybe you'll have more luck." He blew them both a kiss. "Ta, kiddies. Make sure to make your selections soon, the place is hoppin' tonight." He strutted away from them.

"Selections?" Dawn asked.

"Karaoke. We're going to sing."

"You sing?" She giggled. Then she sobered when he didn't crack a smile. "Oh, God, you're serious. She began to sweat a little, she hated her singing voice. "And you really know that green demon pretty well, don't you? You could do worse you know. Just think about it-"

"I don't want to, Dawn." Angel tossed back his drink. "Think of a song to sing."

"This is fun and all, but why?"

Angel began to fill her in on the Host's abilities.

*********

"A demon karaoke bar. What'll they think of next?" Spike said. "Do you think they have those flowering onions?"

"I bet they do." Faith said, taking a table. "I can't imagine why Angel would come to this place. It seems so noisy and. . . filled with others. I know that he's chipper and all these days, but this has to be a little much for him."

"Who knows about the poof these days?" Spike offered. "He's up, he's down. He's laughing or. . .playing a school master."

"Please don't talk about that." Faith clutched her stomach. "I. . .yuck."

"I need a bleedin' beer."

"You're wish is my command." 

Spike looked up to see a big green demon leering at him. "I don't do demons."

"You're almost exclusively into Slayers." Lorne smiled. "And yes you do, you big liar."

"How the bloody hell did you know that?"

"It's my job, blue eyes. " He put down a playlist for them both. "Sing for me and I can tell you more." He turned to Faith. "You too, gorgeous." Then he walked off to help his other patrons.

*********

Angel downed another shot, there were three more in front of him. 

They had decided to get a table. "So, what are you going to sing?" 

"True Blue."

"Never heard of it."

"Don't worry, you will." Dawn finished the rest of her drink. She felt. . .mellow. She flagged down another waiter. "Another please!"

"Pace yourself." Angel warned. 

"Uh-huh." She had no intention of following his advice. "What are you going to sing?"

"Don't you Forget about Me."

"I won't. But what are you going to sing?" She giggled and he rolled his eyes.

The waiter brought her another drink another shot for Angel. Dawn drank hers down and snatched one of Angel's shots which she also drained. She felt decidedly giddy. 

For his part, Angel was starting to feel the effects as well. He had never been much of a drinker and had a low tolerance. "We gotta get ourselves out of this mess, princess." Actually, the idea was to get both women away from Spike but he doubted that she would be receptive to that.

"We will, Angel. Don't worry."

*******

"Okay, now I'm worried." Faith said. She watched as Spike downed his fourth shot of tequila. He had graduated from beer to the harder stuff.

"Don't be, luv." He gave her a blurry smile. "I have a high tolerance. Comes from drinking myself silly on a yearly basis."

"Every year?"

"Well, no. Not ever year. Only the ones when the poof takes my girlfriend. Which happens more often then you think."

"I see." She sipped her Corona. 

"Drink more, luv. You gotta keep up the pace."

"Right. Because two drunk people is much more fun than one."

"Exactly! 'Sides, yo might as well accept the inevitable. It's not like we're making much headway. Let's face it, he's going to get to Dawn and both of them will leave us out in the cold."

"I need another beer!" Faith said to a passing waiter.

"So, what are you going to sing, pet?"

"Bette Davis Eyes."

"But you don't have her eyes." He peered into her dark eyes. "Doesn't she have blue ones?" He shook his head. "Is she dead?"

"I don't know, Spike. What are you going to sing?"

"Punk Rock Girl."

"I see. And did you make that song up all by yourself?"

"No, a bunch of dead milkmen sing it."

"Oh-kay." She tipped her beer back and drained it. Hopefully, the alcohol would make her find the humor in the situation.

********

"Did you know that your hair sticks straight up?" Dawn asked, staring at Angel in wonder.

He touched his hair. "I thought you liked my hair."

"I do." She reached out and touched the springy hair at the top. "Don't you wish you could see yourself?"

He sighed. "Sometimes. I almost forget what I look like."

"Ooh! I know! I know! Come to the bathroom with me." She hiccuped.

"Uh, I can't go to the bathroom with you." Angel shook his muzzy head. The room was starting to swim. "I'm not a lady."

"I didn't say you were." She puffed out her bottom lip. "But I don't like to go alone. It's no fun that way. And. . .and I can point out what you look like while you stare in the mirror. It'll be just like you're seeing yourself."

"You would do that for me?"

"Uh-huh. Please, Angel?"

"Alright." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his feet. Then, they pushed their way to the back hallway. It lead to the 'little demon's room.'

She ducked her head inside. "Coast is clear, Angel." She walked in.

He snuck in behind her. Angel was amazed. "It's so . . .so. . .pink."

She snorted with laughter. "Most ladies bathrooms are."

"Oh." He wandered to the sink with it's huge mirror. Angel leaned over and stared into the silvery surface. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the handsome-est vampire of all?" He rose one eyebrow at the lack of response. 

"You are! Next to Spike of course." Dawn cried from inside her stall. Angel jumped back from the mirror. She laughed at his expression when she stumbled out of the bathroom stall and went to the nearest sink to wash her hands.

"Not funny. This _is_ a demon bar. Never know what could happen."

"You were scared. Admit it, weren't you? Weren't you?"

"Was not. Shut up!" He glared at her. "Now, let's get to the important stuff." He struck a pose. " What do I look like?" 

She hopped up on the counter next to him. He looked into his non-reflection once more. A tentative hand stroked his hair. "Silky dark hair. Deep brown eyes." She ran her hand along his cheek. "Your skin is smooth and has a natural tan to it." He turned to face her. "Square chin and. . .and . . .a rose colored mouth." She brushed her fingertips across his mouth.

Angel's eyes flared and his hands reached for her.

"What are you doing in here!?!" A female Vroth demon screamed. "This is for females only!"

Angel looked the demon up and down from it's bumpy head to it's lumpy toes. "Yeah, well. Being female is kind of relative for you, isn't it?"

"Angel!"Dawn smacked his arm.

The demon whipped out it's poisonous tongue. Angel blinked. "Well that's disgusting! Put that away!" He shook his head. "Are you trying to make me sick? 'Cuz it's working." 

"We were just leaving, ma'm." Dawn said, grabbing the large vampire's arm They ran out of the bathroom laughing like two naughty children. 

When they got to their table, they both downed a celebratory drink. "You're up, big guy." The Host said, pointing to the stage. "And try not to stay up there too long. I don't want to lose too many customers."

Angel wobbled all the way to the stage, and clutched the microphone in his shaking hand. Everyone in the audience who heard him sing before, started to head for the door. The soulled vampire glared. "Hey, I haven't even begun yet!"

*******

"He's gonna sing, luv. Cover your ears." Spike said, downing shot. "Bloody, bloody hell."

"You've heard him sing before?"

"In the shower." He nodded once.

"And you two never-"

"I'm no poof shagger, thank you very much."

"That's right. You're a wanna-be-key-licker."

"You wanna start somethin', missy? I'll take you down." He put up his 'dukes'. 

"No, no. Don't start that." She took a swig from her beer. "I wanna hear Angel sing."

"No, you really don't, luv. Pay attention, this place is gonna clear out." They both leaned back in their chairs and watched as he began to sing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:snow_whte@hotmail.com



	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Nibblet, prt 12

**Rating: **PG-13

**Email: [][1]******cyndyr298@yahoo.com or [snow_whte@hotmail.com][2]

**Authors:** Cyndy and Sara

**Pairing:** S/D, A/F

**Spoilers:** Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

**Summary:** Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

_Won't you come see about me I'll be alone, dancing --- you know it _

_Baby Tell me your troubles and doubts _

_Giving me everything inside and out Love's strange --- so real in the dark _

_Think of the tender things_

_That we were working on _

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart,_

_Baby Don't you forget about me _

_Don't, don't, don't, don't _

_Don't you forget about me _

_Will you stand above me _

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling _

_Rain keeps falling _

_Down, down, down_

"Yes, yes. Turn it down. Way down." Spike rolled his eyes. He took a swig of beer and observed the rest of the crowd. They all had pained expressions -- everyone accept Dawn. She watched Angel with a rapt expression, her eyes were all over him. She was probably imagining him in his knickers or in that damnable swim suit. Fruity bastard. 

He looked over at Faith, she was ogling the eye candy but did it discreetly, she at least looked dismayed by the singing voice. Her eyes were soft though, a gentle expression was also on her face. Yep, she had it bad. He _did _sound like a foghorn. _Bloody sire, singin' a bloody song in the bloody nightclub when he should be at his bloody home readin' a boring bloody book. _

_Will you recognize me _

_Call my name or walk on by _

_Rain keeps falling_

_ Rain keeps falling _

_Down, down, down _

_Don't you try and pretend It's my beginning _

_We'll win in the end I won't harm you_

_ Or touch your defenses _

  
  


Dawn continued to watch Angel sing. _Was it just her or was he amazing? _He hardly slurred at all. She downed the rest of her drink. It could be the alcohol. And, wow, did he look good in black. Go, Angel! As he finished his song, she jumped to her feet to applaud wildly. She was the only one.

Angel left the stage and sat down beside The Host. "I can see you've had quite a few drinks, Angelicious. Pretty tune you chose, by the way." __

__"Thanks." He smiled broadly. "S'what's it to be? What should I do?"

"Well, I can see a dark haired Slayer in your future. I know that for sure." The Host winked. "Sure you aren't interested in a green demon with a sweet singing voice and flashing red eyes?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Angel looked upset and then he grinned. He patted his hair. "I am kinda sexy, huh? I shoulda done that song, y'know the one."

"The song?"

"The old one. . .oh, I know! I'm too Sexy."

"I think we've already established that." The Host said dryly.

"No!" Angel started to sing. Loudly. "I'm too sexy for my cat. Come on, pu-"

"Angel! Don't you dare sing the rest of that lyric. This is a family place!" He hissed. Angel gave him a sideways look."Okay, so it's not. Just be quiet, like any good stealthy vampire."

"Alright. If you tell me what I'm supposed to do. What do the Powers say?"

"They say that you need to make up your own mind." He pursed his lips. "They do have more important things to do, like avert apocalypses and such. " He pointed to his head. "This isn't 'Loveline' you know."

"Oh, yeah. That was really worth the public humiliation." Angel scowled. 

"Oh, be quiet." He thought a moment. "It's not wrong to have feelings for Faith. I know that when you were with Buffy you had a thing for her. It's not a sin to act on those. You don't belong to Buffy. Give her a chance. And the other one too. She's Buffy's little sister but she's not Buffy. Don't forget that." Before Angel could respond, he pointed to the stage. "Dawn's on."

Dawn stepped up to the microphone and looked at the prompter. Her song appeared. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

  
  


_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

___and think of you_

___Caught up in circles confusionis nothing new_

___Flashback--warm nights--_

___almost left behind_

___suitcases of memories,_

___time after--_

__Faith grinned. She elbowed Spike. "That's my girl! She sounds _damn_ good." She beamed as any proud parent should.

Spike was transfixed. It wasn't that her voice was perfect. It wasn't. But it was pleasant and melodious, rolling across the stage to where he sat in the shadows, it entered his ears like rich warm honey. Beautiful. Just like she was. Instinctively, he knew that the song was for him. About him. And their relationship. It melted him on the spot. He rose to his feet but Faith grabbed his arm and shook her head. Oh, right. They were hiding from them, spying. _Damn it. _He sat back down. __

__Angel put his head in his hand. He looked at The Host, his features grave. "Do you think she sounds better than me?"__

__"Hush, Angelface. I'm listening."__

____

___Sometimes you picture me--_

___I'm walking too far ahead_

___you're calling to me, I can't hear_

___what you've said--_

___Then you say--go slow--_

___I fall behind--_

___the second hand unwinds_

_if you're lost you can look--and you will find me_

_____time after time_

___if you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting_

___time after time_

Dawn finished her song and smiled as the crowd broke into enthusiastic applause. "Thank you!" She bounded from the stage to table where Angel and Lorne sat. "So?"

"Sit your sweet self down, Dawn." She sat down eagerly. "Really got a thing for this Spike guy, don't you?"

She smiled shyly. "Yeah."

"And someone else too?" He rose his eyebrows.

"Uh, no. Nope. No one else."

Angel growled. "Who?"

"No one. He's wrong." Dawn gave The Host a feral smile. Even in her inebriated state she was a force to be reckoned with. 

He took the hint. "Maybe I was mistaken." He rolled his eyes and pointed to Angel. "I doubt he'll remember anyway. He's sloshed."

"Whatever. So, how's it going to go?"

"I have no idea. Nothing's been decided yet. You need to make up your mind. Honey, Spike has been your dream lover for years. But you need to bring him into your real life. Real love is nothing like the fantasy. You need to let the Spike of your dreams go and embrace the man, er, vamp that he is. You also need to explore your feelings for the other--"

"Got it. Thanks, Mr. Host with the Most Man." She said quickly. She stood on wobbly feet. "Ready to go, Angel?"

"I'm ready, princess." He stood up and gave Lorne a broad smile. "You wanna kiss me goodnight, don't ya? You think I'm a hunk of salty goodness. Don't ya?"

"I think you're drunk." He shook his head . "Goodnight, Angelfood. It was nice meeting you, Dawn. You two kids go straight home now."

*********

Angel and Dawn had left moments ago and Spike was anxious to know his future. He stared down at the crowd from the stage. He loved this, loved being the center of attention. They were a rowdy group too. He grabbed up the microphone and began to belt out his song. As he did so, he strutted around the stage winking at the pretty girls. He lifted his lip up into a curl during his favorite parts and kept grinning at Faith.

_One Saturday I took a walk to Zipperhead_

___I met a girl there and she almost knocked me dead_

____

___Punk rock girl_

___Please look at me_

___Punk rock girl_

___What do you see?_

___Let's travel round the world_

___Just you and me punk rock girl_

____

___I tapped her on the shoulder_

___And said do you have a bell?_

___She looked at me and smiled and said she did not know_

____

___Punk rock girl_

___Give me a chance_

___Punk rock girl_

___Let's go slam dance_

___We'll dress like Minnie Pearl_

___Just you and me punk rock girl_

  
  


__Faith grinned. She knew he was singing about Dawn. He was so damn cute, too. She had to admit that she wasn't immune to his many charms. There was something about him. . .the attitude, the coat, ice blue eyes and the cheekbones, well, they spoke for themselves. He wasn't Angel but he wasn't bad. Not bad at all. But she wouldn't act on that for Dawn's sake. 

Spike sat beside the green demon. "You're nothin' like your sire." 

"Everyone always says that." Spike narrowed his eyes.

"I think it's a good. They say variety is the 'spike' of life." He laughed at his own joke. Spike did too, he was just drunk enough to find that funny. 

"So, tell me about the Bit. Am I gonna get her? Will she be mine?"

"I don't know."

"You suck at this mind reading thing." Spike blinked at the table as if seeing it for the first time. "Don't you have one of those crystal ball thingies that tells you the future?"

"Uh, no. I read you when you sing."

"And my song didn't tell you a damn thing?" Spike was pissed.

"Wouldn't say that. You are quite the romantic. You're actually a rare breed of vamp, a lover and a fighter."

"What about Dawn?"

"It's still up in the air." He sighed. " One thing though. She's not her sister. Remember that. Don't compare them and let her know that its _her_ you're interested in, not a Buffy substitute."

"Good advice." Spike patted himself down. "Am I supposed to give you a tip or something?"

"How about a kiss?"

"Bugger off."

"Well, I wanted the kiss first but-"

"Shh. Faith's on."

_Her hair is Harlow gold, her lips sweet surprise _

_Her hands are never cold, she's got Bette Davis eyes _

_She'll turn the music on you, you won't have to think twice _

_She's pure as New York snow, she got Bette Davis eyes _

_And she'll tease you, she'll unease you _

_All the better just to please you _

_She's precocious, and she knows just_

_ What it takes to make a pro blush _

_She got Greta Garbo's stand off sighs, she's got Bette Davis eyes_

  
  


Spike smiled at the Slayer. So beautiful and she had a throaty, deep voice. It wasn't like Dawn's but it still affected him. She was something alright. All fire and vinegar. She was far more beautiful than Buffy yet she didn't know it. She still lived in the other Slayer's shadow. She was her own woman, too bloody good for Angel. That didn't stop girls from throwing themselves at the dunderhead though. Maybe it was the hair gel.

  
  


_She'll let you take her home, it whets her appetite _

_She'll lay you on the throne, she got Bette Davis eyes_

_ She'll take a tumble on you, roll you like you were dice _

_Until you come up blue, she's got Bette Davis eyes _

_She'll expose you, when she snows you _

_Hope you breathe with the crumbs she throws you_

_ She's ferocious and she knows just _

_What it takes to make a pro blush _

_All the boys think she's a spy, she's got Bette Davis eyes _

_And she'll tease you, she'll unease you _

_All the better just to please you_

_ She's precocious, and she knows just _

_What it takes to make a pro blush _

_All the boys think she's a spy, she's got Bette Davis eyes..._

  
  


The Host grinned as the dark slayer approached. "Bravo!" She sat down with a grin on her face. "That song was tres apropos, n'est pas?_"_

__"You lost me there, Green Giant.Did you see anything though? Where does my path lead?"

"Right where you are, sweet thing. Just sit back and let things sort themselves off."

"What about Angel?"

"He looks divine in black leather."

"Knew that. What else?"

"You have a thing for him. Go with it for now. Nothing's been decided."

"You weren't that much of a help."

"Demons rarely are."

******

"I wish I were Angelus."

"What?!?"

"Not because of the killing. I just...he's so free. I miss that. He always took what he wanted, no regrets." Angel sat on top of his desk, shirt unbuttoned, his jacket strewn on the floor."Plus the wadrobe." He got up and twisted around to see his behind. "So frustrating. Can't see myself in mirrors." He ran his hands down his thighs. "I bet my backside looks great in leather." He laughed, sounded linking a demented leprechaun or other fey creature from his homeland. Dawn sat down heavily on the couch.

_Yum. Angel in leather pants. . .without leather pants, too. I'm a bad, bad girl._ "He took what he wanted. . .what do you want?"

He looked at her hungrily. Best not to answer that. _I'm a pervert, a big undead pervert. She's 18, I'm old enough to be her grandfather, four or five times over._

She went over and put her arms around him. "I don't. I like Angel much better." She kissed his cheeks. " I have no desire to see your--"

"I didn't offer!"

"-demon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He gave a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around her. Subject change. "That feels nice." He rested his head on top of hers. "Still tipsy?"

"Yep. Think the room's really spinning?" She moved her head around and around in the motion. 

He frowned. "Could be a quake." The he grabbed her. "Buffy!"

"What?"

"Buffy usually dies during earthquakes! We should warn her!"

"She's on her honeymoon."

"So?"

"Nah, nothin' will happen to her. She's tuffy Buffy, besides, she's got Riley around." She closed her eyes.

"I hate that guy."

"Me too." She giggled. "Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure."

"Can I sleep with you?" She yawned.

"Will you throw me across the room anymore?"

"Nope."

"Then its fine by me."

"Will you sing me another chorus of 'I'm too Sexy?'"

Angel pulled his shirt off and did a 'strip tease' as they drunkenly stumbled up the stairs. "On the catwalk, I shake my little tush, on the catwalk!"

  
  


__

   [1]: mailto:cyndyr298@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:snow_whte@hotmail.com



	13. Chapter 13

Title: Nibblet, prt 13

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

"Can I see the room Cordy stays in before we go to bed?" She looked at Angel's broad and very naked back before he turned to face her. His taut muscles rippled as he moved, Dawn's mouth went a little dry.

Going to bed. This is completely innocent, Angel. Just sleeping. That's it. Then Angel frowned. What else did she say? Then he remembered. "Sure, princess." The he cast a glance in her direction. He stumbled on the rug slightly. Alcohol had a way of making him clumsier." Why would you wanna do that?"

"Curious. She always looks so perfect, so put together. I just wanna see what her room looks like." Dawn lied easily. Angel looked doubtful, still able to be somewhat reasonable even in his inebriated state. She pouted though and he relented. He hated to upset her and that little girl pouting was impossible for him to resist. He was such a sucker.

That didn't make much sense but Angel nodded. "This way." He pointed and they walked down the hall to it. Dawn entered and quickly began snooping. "What are you doing, princess?"

"Looking for stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yep, interesting stuff. Used to do that to Buffy all the time. I just think its fun to see what people own. Tells you a lot about who they are."

Angel thought about it a moment. If anyone could see some of things in his closet. . .well, they were Angelus' but he hadn't got rid of those leather pants and other. . .accessories. Then he spied a bottle of wine in a drawer that Dawn had opened. She could lead anyone down the path of temptation."Okay." He snatched it up. He smirked as he began to sort through another drawer in the bureau. Let's see what Cordy's been hiding from me. He found a Bon Jovi C.D. "I love these guys!" He said and handed it to Dawn looking at her expectantly. She didn't appear as excited as he was.

"Never heard of them." Dawn said, giving him back the C.D. She'd never been into 80's rock. "If it were Backstreet Boys, I would have done a little happy dance." She went back to perusing, finding some choice make-up items."There's the stereo if you wanna listen." She pointed to the corner of the room casually. 

Angel had a wicked grin on his face as he popped the C.D. in and cued up his favorite song. "Lay Your Hands on Me." When he was Angelus once again in Sunnydale he'd discovered this particular group. He'd often blared the music in the mansion, inciting Dru to dance with him. It had driven Spike nuts, so he had made sure to play it often. He hadn't been able to shake the fondness for their music since he'd regained his soul. 

Dawn stared at him as the music came on and Angel drunkenly sang along with the recorded voices. He caught her dubious look and winked at her. Then he jumped on top of the bed, doing his best rock star impersonation. "Now listen up. I'm a fighter. I'm a poet. I'm a preacher. I've been to school and baby. . .I've been the teacher. If you show me how to get up off the ground, I can show you how to fly and never ever come back down." He grinned down at her. " Everything you want is what I need. Your satisfaction is . . . ,uh, guaranteed." He thrust his hips from side to side with the music. "Nothin' ever comes for free. If you want me to lay my hands on you. . . Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me." He ran a hand down his chest. " All you gotta do is. Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me. Lay your hands on me!" Then he dropped to the bed and played air guitar while he laid down on his back.

When the guitar solo was over he began to sing again. "Oh, baby, don't you know I only aim to please?" He propped himself up on his side to face her. He stared straight into her eyes and the music quieted almost sounding church-like. He sounded like a traveling preacher in one of those tent shows. "If you want me to lay my hands on you. . . watcha you gotta do is. . .lay 'em on me. Come on, come on, come on." He crooked a finger at her. Without thought Dawn approached him. 

She sought his lips with her own and he kissed her for the first time. The first time without the excuses they used. This wasn't about making Spike jealous. Or a joke that they could both laugh off. Or deviling Riley, which was a better past time than you might imagine. This was about them. Dawn and Angel. It was incredible and terrible at the same time. They pulled apart, both gasping. Angel pressed a hand to his forehead. "Dawn, I'm s-"

"Don't you dare. We both know that we both enjoyed that." She looked at him crossly as the implications settled in. "Damn it! I don't need this right now! I've almost got Spike. Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to be with him?!"

"You think I wanted this to happen?"

"No." She sighed. " You just like to flirt. I'm someone fun to tease around with."

"Me? I like to flirt?"

"Yes, you! You're the flirt here! 'Oh, we gotta fool 'em, Dawn. Don't you want to win, Dawn? Just ignore me while I nibble on you.'"

"I'm doing all of this to help you, remember?"

"I remember you." She took a deep breath. "We've got to stop fighting. This isn't helping. We just have to acknowledge it , say we won't act on it, and it will go away."

He snorted. "I don't think so, little girl. You've got a lot to learn about desire."

Dawn shook her head in disgust. "I suppose you want to teach me? Thanks for my daily dose 1950's machismo, but I'll pass."

Angel's face lost all traces of anger. "I do want to teach you." His eyes were lit with a desire. "More than you know."

"Stop that!" She turned away. "I can't think when you do that." She scooted back from him and leapt off the side of the bed. Then promptly tripped over a book that had been partially shoved under the bed. Dawn landed on her backside. "OW!"

Angel chuckled darkly and slid over to the side of the bed. "I would offer to kiss it and make it better but you'd-"

"Kick your ass?"

"Is that an offer?"

"Help me up! And keep your dirty mind to yourself." He reached out and helped her up, quickly releasing her when he was finished. "What was that?" She bent down and picked it up. "Darkest Desire." Dawn held it up and showed him the cover. "Look, the guy's wearing a cape."

Angel peered at the cover."She needs some more clothes. What's wrong with his teeth?" 

"He's got fangs." She read the back cover. "I think it's a romance novel."

Angel looked worried. "Hey. Do you think she was reading that? A romance book about vampires. . .Cordy wants me." Then he got a very male grin on his face. "Oh, yeah. Cordy wants me. She thinks I'm sexy." He snatched the book from her and began browsing, looking for some insight into his seer. After a moment he looked up at Dawn and started in a sing-song voice, "She wants to date me . . ."

Dawn rolled her eyes but a small giggle burst from her lips.

"She wants to hu-ug me. . . ." Dawn threw a pillow at him. "She wants to ki-iss me . . ."

********

"You're lookin' kinda done in, pet. Wanna go home?'

"Thought you'd never ask." Faith scooped up her lighter and cigarettes and shoved them in her jeans pocket. She followed him out the door, leaving the hustle and bustle of Caritas behind.

The night air was cool and invigorating. Faith was restless, time like this made her want to pick a fight with someone. Spike was off limits, being helpless and all. It was a pity. He'd killed two slayers and Faith wanted to test her skills against him. She knew that she had nothing to fear from the vampire but she still wanted to know who was better. "So, you're still chipped huh?"

Spike tensed. "Yes." He said warily. "What's it to you, ducks?"

"Aren't we jumpy? I was just making sure, I'm in the mood for a good fight."

"You want to see if I could beat you." He smirked, lighting up. "I'd have drained you dry if I were the vamp I used to be."

"No, I would have beat you senseless and then dusted you off my jeans at the end of the night."

"If you say so, pet."

"I say so." Faith clenched her jaw mulishly. 

"Alright." He opened the door of the Desoto and let her climb inside. Then he shut the door and rounded the car. He slid inside and flashed her a pearly smile. "Y'know, that's not what I wonder about the two of us."

"What do you wonder about?"

"That night at the Bronze." Spike tilted his head to the side as he watched her with a thoughtful expression. "That was the reason I got interested in the Slayer, y'know. It was you, not Buffy. Never had any woman approach me like that before. "

"Oh." She flushed a little. "I just saw you standing there and-"

"I know." He reached out and lifted her chin. "What do you think would have happened if we'd followed through on it?"

"I don't know." She winked at him. "But it might not have been bad."

He released her and started the engine. Then he gave her a sly smile. "Did I ever tell you why they started calling me the 'Big Bad'?"

**********

"I hate you." Dawn cried, glaring at Angel.

"Yes. But am I exciting you? Here I am, kneeling in front you. Begging you." His voice lowered. "Don't you want to feel me?" She didn't speak. "Answer me. Tell me you crave my touch."

"I don't!"

"You lie."

"Please. Don't. Don't do this, you're just trying to hurt me."

"Hurt you?"

"No, I'm not hurting you. Don't try to guilt me out of this. I know you want me. Want this."

"Please. Don't."

"Don't you know that 'don't' is a challenge, my dear?"

"I don't want this."

"I know you do."

"Don't close your eyes. You won't escape me that way."

"Do you know what your doing?

"I do." Then he sighed, growling low in his throat. "Oh, yes. Like that."

"What? Like this?"

He groaned. "Feels so good. Can't stop."

"Don't want you to."

"I knew you did. You just had to let me have my way with you, liebling."

Outside Cordelia's door, another vampire and another Slayer sat. They'd arrived late in the conversation and had went to listen when they noticed it was sexual in nature."Move." Spike hissed.

"Why?"

"I'm going to break that bloody door down and have my way with him."Spike balled up a fist.

"I can't believe-" Faith was getting angrier by the second. "How dare he? She's never. . .and he's so. . ."

"Old. That's what he is. He is so old."

"And what the hell is a liebling?"

"I don't know, but I can beat it out of him." Spike glared at the door.

"I bet it's dirty."

"Bloody bastard, got her liquored up and now he's seduced my nibblet. That's supposed to be me in there!"

She smacked his arm. "No one is supposed to seduce her. She's an innocent."

"Not anymore. No thanks to the great poof from beyond." He stood up. "I've had quite enough!" He kicked the door in and burst into the room angrily. "Get the hell off my sweet bit!"

Angel rolled over in the bed and glared at his childe. "You're going to pay for that door."

"I'm going to pay? You're going to pay for my taking what's mine. Just like you always do, you selfish poof." Then he got a closer look at the scene. "Hey. Why are you both dressed?"

Angel gave him a toothy grin and ran a hand down his own hip. "Disappointed?"

"Piss off, pops." He went to the bed and grabbed Dawn up and onto her feet. "You alright, bit?"

"Yes." She dropped the book she'd been holding onto the bed. 

"You don't look like you've just been shagged. Though Peaches is bloody quick with that." She raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard."

"No shagging occurred."

"Then what the hell were you doing with him, then?" He was suspicious by nature.

"Reading. A dramatic reading, actually."

Faith walked into the room. "Must of been some book." She exhaled in relief. Everyone was fully clothed. No, she hadn't been worried. No, not at all.

"It was. " Dawn grinned, still tipsy. "Lots of vampire sex."

Spike sneered at his sire. "What? Did he need a soddin' how-to guide?"

She handed Spike the book. "It's Cordy's. It's all about a normal human woman's romance with a vampire."

Spike glanced down at the book, then back at Peaches. Belatedly, his mind caught up with what his eyes had just read. "Is that even possible? How bendy can a regular mortal be?"

Dawn giggled. Faith smiled. Angel glowered. Spike kept reading.

"This belongs to Cordy?"

Angel and Dawn nodded solemnly.

"She wants to date you."

***********

Faith stumbled on her way to pick up phone and Spike raced past her. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Spike? What are you doing there?"

"Bloody bloody hell!" Spike nearly dropped the phone. "Hey! It's the Slayer!" He repositioned the phone on his ear. "How's Capt. Cardboard, Bitchey-I mean, uh, Buffy? What's the matter? He can't figure out what goes where?"

"Spike! Shut up! Where's my sister?"

"Having hot chocolate with Fai--uh, Peaches." His eyes darkened. "I think there's something you should know."

***********

Faith turned the page in the book, and Dawn started giggling again. They were hunched over the small volume, sneaking a quick peek while Angel made them hot chocolate. "Now, that's just a lie. I've never met a guy who came close to doing that."

Dawn looked at her. "Like you know women who can do that." She pointed at the next passage.

"I can."

"Really?" Dawn looked somewhere between shocked and envious.

"Can what?" Angel walked into the room. Faith panicked and still a bit tipsy, tossed the book over her shoulder with a sound that was suspiciously close to an "eep."

Angel walked around them and picked up the book. He looked at the page that it was folded to. "Really?"

***********

"And then he called her something really dirty, that I'd rather not repeat. No, I'm not lying!" He paused a moment. Then he turned toward the kitchen. "PEACHES!! Phone for you. It's important. Unlife or death!"

Angel strode quickly into the room, glad that vampires couldn't blush. He tried to keep the disturbing mental images out of his mind. Absently, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" He listened for a moment. "Well, that was rude and uncalled for." He thought for a second. "And since when do we greet people with that word?"

Spike sat down on the floor and howled with laughter as Angel listened to the allegations the Slayer was making. Faith and Dawn came into to see what was going on and he motioned them to join him.

"I AM not. I don't even like children very much in the normal way!" Angel looked aghast. "I don't think I've ever heard you say that word before." He cringed. "I'm not sure you're using it right." 

Spike reached up to put the conversation on speaker phone, and Angel slapped his hand away. "You've never even met my mother." Angel glared at Spike and mouthed, "What did you tell her?"

Spike shrugged in innocence, then shouted, "Did I tell you he took her to a bar first! She's still drunk!"

"Am not!" Dawn protested. "Who'd you tell?"

"Your sister." Faith grinned. The trio looked back at Angel.

"I AM NOT!" Angel loudly proclaimed. "Ok, maybe a little." He winked at Dawn.

"He just winked at her! Dirty old man!" Spike projected his voice towards the phone.

"Buffy! I don't think it would be physically possible for me to do that." A thought crossed his mind. "Besides do you want another visit from Angelus?" There was a beat as everybody thought that one out. "I am NOT going evil again. Why does everybody ask me that? Sure, you can talk to Dawn."

"Hello, Buffy?" Dawn glanced nervously at Angel. "No, he's not wearing any leather." Her eyes widened. "Eww! Yes, he has clothes on. No, he didn't try to show me his tattoo. Besides I've already seen it." She blushed. "NO! He trains with his shirt off." Her eyes widened further. "Wait! There's another one?" She looked Angel over appraisingly, as she covered the phone with her hand. "How'd you hide that in a speedo?" 

"Probably under his large ass!" Spike proclaimed wide eyed. Just before Angel tackled him.

"Hey stop that! You're going to get all dirty on the floor like that!" Dawn chastised before turning her attention back to the phone. "Yeah." Beat. "Spike." Beat. "And Angel." Beat. "Floor, yup." Beat. "Not sure." Beat. "Yeah, we all knew it , too."

Angel and Spike sprang apart. "NO! We didn't!"

"A what? All three of us?" Dawn looked confused. "At the same time?" Spike and Angel burst into laughter. Dawn looked to Faith. "I thought that was a type of pie? Faith, why are you laughing?"

Dawn gripped the phone and turned her back on them. "I'm pretty sure Angel's bed wouldn't hold all four of us anyway, Buffy." She made a face. "Besides she's almost like a sister or a parent. Ewww." Angel, Spike and Faith were wiping their eyes and trying to compose themselves.

Finally, Angel stumbled to his knees and crossed the floor. Clumsily, he took the phone from Dawn. "And I thought Riley was one of those corn-fed Iowa types. Who knew he was into all of that." He listened for another moment, but he was becoming very sleepy. "Well, where else did you learn all that stuff. It wasn't from me." Dawn was already reclining on Spike and Faith had her eyes closed. "Nothing else to do on a farm, I guess. Hey, keep him away from the goats." Ahh, to hell with it. He leaned over and hung up the phone. Spike raised an eyebrow. "I hope Cordy has a dustbuster."

"I'm sure she doesn't." Angel sighed dramatically as he lay back. Then he gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey, maybe she'll protect me. She wants to da-ate me . . .she thinks I'm se-exy . . ."

"She's the only one. Poof."

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Title: Nibblet, prt 14

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

***************************************************************************************************

Angel lay on his back, an arm thrown carelessly over his eyes in his big lonely bed like he'd done on thousands of other nights. But this night being alone bothered him. Try as he might, he couldn't shut out the sounds of the humans that currently resided in his hotel. He could hear Dawn's heartbeat. It was steady and even, comforting in the darkness. He could hear her small sighs as she shifted position in bed, lost in a dream filled slumber. The sleep of the innocent. 

Faith, on the other hand, was restless. Her heartbeat was erratic just like the sounds of her soft footfalls on the carpet as she paced. Evidently, she was having as fitful a sleep as he was. Angel knew about sleepless nights. About terrible things that jostled around in your mind in the middle of the night. Hell, he'd been the cause of most of his own dark thoughts. Part of him wanted to go to her room, offer to talk. But talking might lead to other things. Especially considering the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. It would loosen his tongue and his inhibitions. . .and that was dangerous.

His feelings for Faith were complicated enough without mixing in his attraction to Dawn too. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Angel closed his eyes again. He was determined to fall asleep. He rolled onto his side and pressed his cheek against the cool cotton. Angel deliberately stiffened and then relaxed his muscles, waiting for the safe oblivion of sleep. He felt himself begin to drift off. 

Spike, who had been concealed in the deep shadows in the corner of the room sighed in exasperation. He sat the Ming vase down reluctantly that he'd been holding. It was a pity, really. He'd been looking forward to bashing Peaches over the head with it. He'd even grabbed one of those nancy boy doilies Angel had on the top of his chest of drawers to muffle the noise of the breaking pottery. Nothing would keep him from Dawn's room. Nothing! Except for a locked door. Smashing it in would have ruined the stealthiness of this operation. The sweetness of the surprise. But it would have been fun.

No, the only path to Dawn was blocked by Angel himself. So, he'd snuck in Angel's room after the older vampire had fallen asleep the first time and was about to open the door that connected to Dawn's suite when he'd woken up again. Spike had silently cursed his sire as the older vampire tossed and turned. Luckily, Angel was not quite sober and had been unable to detect his presence.

Spike crossed to the door and opened it quickly, sliding inside Dawn's room easily. He leaned against the door and feasted his eyes on the vision before him. He'd observed her like this before, only she didn't know it. Often, when he'd been obsessed with the Slayer and had been lying in wait for her to get back from patrol he used to sneak into Dawn's room. Something about the girl captured his attention. She confounded him with her mixture of youth, beauty, and ageless wisdom. At the time, he'd thought nothing of it. Put it off as an offshoot of his obsession with Buffy.

On his furtive forays into her room, Spike usually watched her sleep, wondering what she dreamt about. How could she be so unspoiled and untouched while living on the Hellmouth? Once he even laid down on her bed beside her, listening to the soft sound of her breathing and inhaling the scent of lilacs from her pillow. He'd been so bold as to stroke her hair. Almost willing her to wake up and speak to him. Instead, she'd relaxed into his touch and even curled her little fingers around the soft leather of his duster. It had felt so right somehow. So right that he'd flown from her house, Slayer stalking be damned for the evening.

Spike towered over her as she once again lay on a bed. Dawn was no longer a precocious child and he wanted to do much more than just lie beside her. She was so lovely. Heartbreakingly beautiful, to be exact. Dawn lay on her back, glorious chestnut waves fallen like a shadow around her delicate face. A shapely cream colored leg had escaped the warm mass of covers that lay over her. Her arms were still tucked beneath the blanket. Her feminine curves were outlined clearly by the moonlight and the clinging blankets she clutched.

Spike licked his lips as he approached her. A hungry wolf in the hen house. The desire to touch her. . .take her was almost unbearable. Had he ever had such a hard time controlling himself? Spike's hand shook as he reached out, intending only to touch her satin cheek. He brushed the back of his hand over her face. She sighed and tilted her face up to his slight caress. "Mmm. . .Spike." She murmured. His hand froze. Then, the wickedest of grins slid over his aquiline features. She'd been dreaming of him? He pounced, using his full strength to pin her down. 

Dawn awoke with a scream, which was muffled by Spike's skillful hand. She glared at him furiously, blue eyes shooting sparks at him. He smiled back enjoying her fury and her struggles. Then Dawn grinned. . .as she brought her escaped leg up against his hip and knocked him off balance. 

He lost his grip on her then and she took the opportunity to push him off f her slight form and then flip him over. Then she rested her weight on top of him, deftly pulling a stake from underneath the pillow and pressing it above his heart. "I think you bit off more than you can chew, Spike."

"I was about to say the same thing to you, luv." He quirked an eyebrow at her and rolled his hips, making sure she felt every inch of the lean body beneath her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Why, I'm visitin you', nibblet. Trying to be sociable. Thought you might need some company. " He let his eyes drift down her torso, letting her know exactly what kind of 'company' he had in mind. She realized that he was getting quite an eyeful too. She wore an old t-shirt that only came to mid thigh. It was thin in patches and made her skin visible. It wasn't threadbare in the best places. Spike's nostrils flared, he really did love unwrapping his presents. He wished he weren't wearing so many clothes. He was completely dressed in black jeans that had seen better days and his tight black t-shirt, his worn leather duster lay spread around his body.

Dawn blushed, wishing now that she'd worn the new pair of satin pajamas she'd gotten on her last shopping trip instead. "Oh yeah? You always visit people at," She glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. "Three in the morning?"

"Uh huh." She noticed that Spike had that sultry look in his eyes. Dangerous. Predatory. The look that made her want to melt into a little puddle at his feet. She pressed the stake against him harder, enjoying their game of cat and mouse. But who was the cat and who was the mouse?

"Be careful, nibblet. You want to give me a splinter?"

"That's all you'll be getting from me." She gave him a smug smile, making sure to graze his skin before removing the stake and moving off him. Spike looked put out. "I was sleeping, Spike. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"What for?" She was a Slayer for pity's sake, she should keep vampire hours.

"Angel is teaching me pilates. Then we'll do aerobics."

Fabulous, they were going to talk about Peaches again. "Aerobics, eh? Does he wear pink tights?"

"No!"

"Purple?"

"NO!" She pressed the stake back against his chest again.

A pissed off Slayer was no one's friend. "I'll be serious now. Put your pointy wooden toys away, please." She put it back under her pillow. He grinned before continuing. "The poof bundles you out of bed at some undemonly hour so that the two of you can do some of that poofy stretching?" She nodded solemnly, her mouth twitching the slightest bit. "Sod that! Why don't you sleep in tomorrow? Have some waffles in bed? Or even read the bloody paper? You've earned it, luv."

"Can't. I have to be in the best shape possible. Sacred duty. . .yada. . .yada. . . yada."

"It's your sacred duty to sweat to the oldies with that git?" She rolled her eyes. He'd convince her sooner or later. If things went well, she'd be lying beside him in the morning. He merely had to get her in an agreeable mood. "Come on, don't you want to have a little fun? Let's go to the roof, pet. Take a gander at the stars."

He looked like a little boy begging for a piece of candy. She started to refuse him yet again when he tilted his head to the side, his lips puffing out the slightest bit. "Please?"

She gave in. "Alright. But only for a little while." 

*********

Angel could have sworn he heard voices next door in Dawn's room. He strained to hear but couldn't make out any now. He rubbed his head, maybe he'd dreamed it. "Must be the alcohol." It had been a very long time since he'd drank so much. His youth had been a blur of tavern wenches and all night benders. Of course, he'd quite a higher tolerance level than he had now.

A soft knock sounded on the door. "Angel? You awake?"

Faith! He pulled his covers up to his chin like one of those silly Victorian virgins he'd been so fond of eating in the bad old days. He released it with a sigh and stood up. "Yes, you need something, Faith?" He hurried to the door, wearing only his satin pajama bottoms and opened it a crack.

She wrapped her arms around herself, looking uncomfortable. She wore a tank top and pair of sweat pants. "I can't sleep. I heard you over here, I was wondering if-"

He couldn't possibly refuse her. "Come in, Faith. We could. . .talk." Yeah, that's about all I can do with her.

She drifted in his room and sat on the big chair beside his bed, folding her legs up under her. She looked at the floor, the wall, the ceiling. Anywhere but his face and that smooth chest of his. "Bet you know I'm restless. Why can't you sleep?"

"My mind keeps working. I keep thinking."

"About what?"

Angel met her eyes, still shadowed in the darkness. The truth shall set you free. "You." 

********

Dawn sat down gingerly on a slab of concrete in the center of the rooftop patio. Luckily she'd had a pair of leggings in the adjoining bathroom and hadn't been forced to search for her pants in front of Spike. That would have been too humiliating. She'd come up here barefoot though. Who could think of silly things like shoes when you were with Spike? 

Spike was staring off into the night, puffing a cigarette. He seemed to be on the verge of a profound discussion. He turned towards her suddenly, his face set in determined lies. "How do you feel about me?"

Dawn ducked her head. Dammit. She was hoping for some light conversation, some flirting, and maybe even a kiss. She didn't want to lay her feelings out to him, leave herself exposed like that. Not so soon. "I. . .I like you. I care for you, Spike. You know that."

"Yes, nibblet, I know that. I've always known that. Besides your dearly departed mum, you're the only one of 'em that gave a damn about me. But is it more than that?" He sighed, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Are you playing with me to get Angel?"

This she could be honest about. "No."

**********

Faith gulped in air. "Why would you be thinking about me?"

"I always think about you." He cleared his thought. "Don't you want to know, Faith? How I feel about you?"

This was the stuff of dreams and nightmares. She didn't know if she could take it if he said something negative. "Do you want to know how I feel about you?'

Angel tensed, his eyes becoming hooded. "Well, since you avoided me after you got out of prison, I think you hate me. But you're grateful that I helped you save yourself. So you don't know how to act around me. Part of you wants to thank me. Part of you wants to stake me because you had to depend on someone else. . .especially a man. Am I right?"

*********

He seemed satisfied by that answer. Maybe it was the truthful look in her eyes or the way she tilted her head when she said it to him. Sincerity. "Good. Then what have you been doing with him?"

"Flirting."

"I know it's a bit more than that, luv." He widened his eyes.

"Some kissing." Dawn hedged. "I don't know how I feel about him. He's so-"

"Irresistible? Evidently. Buffy couldn't get over him. Dru's been hung up on him for over a century. And Darla. . .well, don't get me started."

"He's not you." Dawn said suddenly, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. 

"You think you're the first woman to compare me to him and found me lacking?"Spike said fiercely. 

"You don't get it." Dawn shook her head."Yeah, he's handsome. Intelligent. Funny and God know's he's sexy. And the way he touches . .never mind. What I'm trying to say is that as wonderful as he may be, he's not you. He'll never be you."

Spike looked as confused as she felt. There it was, she'd blurted it out for the whole world to see. "I'm special to you?"

"Very." She went up and put her arms around him to whisper in his ear. "I don't think you know how special. I had such a crush on you with your bad attitude, blond hair and that killer leather jacket." She didn't want to lose him, didn't want him to turn from her. She thought about what Lorne said. It was time to get to know the real Spike. 

"Did you?" Spike pulled her to him, relishing the contact with her willowy form. 

"And you knew it too. I even had some interesting dreams about you." She had a mischievous look in her eyes when she traced the curve of his ear with her small warm tongue. She heard him groan. Then she sank two of her pearly white teeth into the lobe, biting just enough for him to feel it.

"Bloody hell, nibblet." Spike said hoarsely. "What are you trying to do to me?"

She released him so fast that he didn't have a chance to stop her. "You mean you don't know?" She wrinkled her nose. Then, a light entered her eyes. "Remember when I caught you spying on Buffy during her birthday?"

He suddenly found the ground interesting. "Yeah."

"And you called me little red riding hood?"

"Yes." What was she getting at?

Right now, she didn't want to worry about Angel. Or Faith. Or Buffy. She wanted him. "You're the big bad wolf." He'd probably been warning her away from men like himself. 

That predatory glint entered his eyes once more. "You think so?"

"Yes." She put her arms back around him. "So, don't be a sheep in wolf's clothing with me. Be a wolf."

Spike's answer was a fiery kiss.

************

"I think I should be going." Faith said, standing up with a weary sigh.

"I want you to stay." Angel caught her eyes with his own. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

She looked back down at him. "What's going on with you and D?" She shoved an impatient hand through her long hair. "Look, I know that you two have known each other a long time. You've turned her into one hell of a fighter, but there something else there."

"Yes, there is." He admitted. "But it isn't-"

"Don't." Faith held up a hand. "I'm not letting you come between us."

"I'm not trying to cause trouble between you and Dawn."

"No, you aren't. But you will whether you mean to or not." She took out a smoke. "She's my daughter. I would never take anything or one that D wanted for her own and that means you're off limits." Faith tried to light her cigarette, but her hands were shaking.

"Here, let me." Angel cupped his hands over hers, blocking the wind and steadying her. He always seems to do that, one way or another, she thought. "What about Spike? You seemed pretty cozy with him."

Faith stared at him for a moment as she took a drag off the cigarette. "For someone who has been around as long as you have, you're not very quick on the uptake, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Angel turned slightly away from her. "Why do you always have to make it so hard on yourself? The world isn't out to screw you over. You are. Why are you so afraid to be happy."

"I'm not. I'm happy." Angrily, she threw the filter on the ground. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that you're just not a part of that?"

Angel grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. "If I'm not a part of it, than why were you pacing tonight, instead of sleeping? Why do you walk back and forth, and come towards my door and then change your mind? I can hear you." He looked into her eyes. "I listen to you pace all night. You work out. You patrol. You take cold showers. And you tell yourself you're happy, because you're doing what you're supposed to. Because you found a way to shut everyone out and still be one of the good guys."

"Let me go." She tried to shove him away but he persisted. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You're scared spitless. Scared to let anyone in. Scared to care about this new life of yours. Because you're scared that someday, someone will take it away. You're afraid some one is going to realize that it was all a mistake, and you didn't really deserve a second chance, and they're going to take it all away. You're still in prison, Faith. And the way things are going, you're never gonna get out."

"So? What do you care? Are you gonna save me, Angel?" She sneered.

"I care, Faith. Because I did it, too." He shook her gently. "You have to let someone in eventually."

"I did. I let Dawn in." She shoved at his chest. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to go check on her."

"I think she's with Spike. I can't hear her in there."

"Aren't you worried?" Faith looked confused.

"No, strangely. She can handle herself." Angel steeled himself. "Are you upset about Spike?"

Faith gave him a disgusted look. "No. I gave up on guys who pick Summers' girls over me a long time ago." And she turned and walked out the door without a second glance.

**********

Spike sat on the cold cement. He thought there might be a pebble under his leg but at the moment he didn't care. Dawn was cradled in his lap and he was kissing her. Deep, lasting kisses than only increased their longing for one another. Spike's mouth slid down to her neck. Her pulse picked up when he permitted himself to slide his cool tongue over her jugular vein. Her head fell back, exposing her neck to him. Offering herself to him. Ecstasy. Agony. He couldn't bite. She would know about his chip. He wasn't sure if she was ready to handle that yet. Spike willed himself to calm down and pressed a closed mouth kiss to her smooth neck before cradling her to head to look in her eyes. "You're cold, nibblet. Let's go inside and get warmed up under your covers."

She nodded her head in agreement, still dazed from his attentions.

**********

The next morning was disgustingly beautiful. He wasn't sure but he thought he had a hang over. He couldn't even drink his mug of blood this morning. Angel sat on his black leather sofa with a surly look on his face. He'd gone to Dawn's room, wanting to wake her up for their calisthenics only to find her curled around Spike's lithe body. They were both wearing clothes so there was no dust in the bed now. He hadn't woken them up verbally but he'd slammed the door on his way out. He really hated Spike. Maybe he should have opened the blinds.

Faith was nowhere to be found either. He'd gone to her room with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee seeking to smooth things over. He'd come on a little strong last night. He'd worriedly checked her closet and was relieved to find her meager selection of clothes still there. 

He took another sip of his coffee. The phone was ringing. Angel looked around, realizing he'd been looking for Cordy. She loved answering the phone. He hated answering it. He walked towards it and picked it up as if it were a snake. "Hello?"

"Angel? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Hey, Cordy! How are you guys?"

"We're fine. Thought I'd call to check on you guys. Gun and Wes found this Medieval weaponry shop though and they're buying lots of swords and maces and stuff, so be warned -- your Visa bill's gonna be huge." She took a deep breath. "So, how's Slayerville going?"

"Good. Fine." Then Angel remembered that book he'd found of hers. He couldn't resist finding out some information. For the sake of information, of course.

"So, Cordy, I was cleaning and I-"

"Cleaning?" She scoffed. "You cleaned? God, is there an apocalypse coming or what?" There was muttered curse. "Oh, God, there's an apocalypse coming! You're doing things you should do! Quick, Angel, look around do you see some cats and dogs hanging out together?"

"Will you stop it? No apocalypse. I promise." 

"Whew! What were you going to say then?"

"I was cleaning in your room and--"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just was!" God! Would she just let him get to the point so he could grill her for answers?

"Angel, did you spill blood in my room again? Were you reading my magazines like before?"

"No!" He sighed. New tactic. "Guess what I'm wearing?"

"I'm gonna go out on limb here and say something black."

"Very funny. Ha Ha Ha."

"Are you wearing black?'

"Yes."

"Knew it."

"Can I continue?"

"Be my guest."

"I'm only wearing black pants though."

"Oh, you're wearing a colored shirt then? Good for you! Did you get bold? Try something grey?"

"Cordy!" Then his tone turned smug. "No, I'm not wearing a shirt. At all."

"Oh-kay. You don't have any clean shirts? You spilled blood-"

"For the last time, no blood was spilled!"

"Alright. Touchy, touchy. But. . .why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." This wasn't going as well as planned. "Doesn't it make you feel anything?"

"Annoyed?"

He swore he could hear her rolling her eyes. "Cordy!"

"What? Geez, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the coffin today?"

"I DON'T SLEEP IN A COFFIN!"

"Whatever! It's called a joke. Look it up. Are you going mental on me? That's it. The Slayers have driven you over the edge."

"I'm not mental!" He sighed. "I promise you that I'm completely sane." Was it too much to hope for a compliment? He needed to hear that a woman found him attractive. A living, breathing woman. "I found this book of yours-"

"Oh! Angel, I have to go, since you're not mental and all. We reserved a table. The guys and I are going to this nice Mexican restaurant for lunch and margaritas. I'll call you later!"

Spike slapped his hand on Angel's shoulder, making the elder vampire wince. He'd heard the poof's conversation as he'd come down the stairs and couldn't help but comment. "I don't think you're completely sane, peaches."

Angel turned around and slowly tilted his coffee cup, letting its contents fall on Spike's bare feet. "Shut up, Spike." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Title: Nibblet, part 15

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All my fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

***************************************************************************************************

Dawn came down the stairs to see two surly vampires starting at one another in their usual state of disgust and dislike. It wasn't at all how she envisioned her morning. Actually, she'd expected to wake up in Spike's arms and was disgruntled that she'd woken up alone. She'd planned on snuggling up to him and engaging in more of their playful pillow talk. "Dawn," Angel called, eyeing her, a particularly churlish look on his face. "Did you sleep well?" She didn't like the way he said that or the way he was watching her.

"Yes, I did as a matter of fact." She came the rest of the way down the stairs and went to stand behind Spike's chair. 

"You were supposed to get up early for your aerobics." He sounded so disappointed in her as if she were ignoring her duties as a Slayer. It was only one work out.

"Well, I had a change of plans, Angel."

Angel narrowed his expressive eyes on Spike. "I know exactly what kind of 'plans' you had."

Spike was enjoying himself. Nothing like stirring up trouble between his Nibblet and this pansy ass wanker. He gave Dawn a glance that was full of sensual meaning. "Let's just say that she had enough of a workout last night."

"Spike!" Dawn and Angel cried simultaneously. Dawn, because she was embarrassed and because she was tired of being the latest rope in the tug of war between Spike and Angel. First Drusilla, then Buffy and then herself. They both had issues and she was sick of being their babysitter.

But Dawn couldn't the look of pain on Angel's face, she needed to ease it a little. "Nothing happened." 

"That's a lie." Spike said. "She's a shy one, this girl. I'm sure you understand, mate." He leaned back and winked at Dawn. She smacked his forehead and he screeched in protest before he sat up straight again.

"I looked in on you this morning and you were both fully clothed." Angel said angrily, watching both of them closely. No, they couldn't have. . .could they? Why would they put their clothes back on afterwards?

"You were checking up on me?!" Dawn cried.

At the same time, Spike decided to go with this a bit more. "Hoping to sneak a peak at me, weren't you poof? See how you measure up?" Spike crowed. He relished the image he got of Angel walking in on them while they snuggled in each other's arms. He could picture the hurt in his eyes. The torment. Maybe it would teach him what if felt like to have his girl stolen. And Dawn definitely belonged to him, she just didn't know it yet.

He scowled at Spike before turning pleading eyes at Dawn. "Not like that. You were supposed to sleep with me last night."

"What?!" It was Spike's turn to be angry.

"Not like that. Just sleeping, nothing else." Dawn said hastily to Spike. 

"What a pity." Angel muttered but no one heard him. 

Dawn looked at her mentor. Her friend. "You know why I didn't." She stared down at her toes suddenly. Dawn knew that if she had stayed the night with Angel something would have happened. Something wonderful and terrible too. They both had stretched the limits of their control last night. The alcohol wouldn't have helped their judgement either.

"Did I miss something?" Faith said, breezing in with a box of donuts . "What's with all the gloom?"

"Nothing, luv." Spike said, eyeing the donuts with delight. "Say, pet, you didn't happen to get a bear claw did you?"

"I got two. One for you and one for me." Faith said with a smile. She reached out and chucked Dawn under the chin. "I got you a cream-stick, D."

'Thanks." Dawn felt the tension leave her body, grateful for the distraction and the promise of sugar. She had reluctantly come to the conclusion that she couldn't have both of them. She could be with either Spike or Angel. She owed it to herself to see how things would work out with Spike didn't she? Why was this so damned hard? She welcomed the break from the decision. Especially in the form of chocolate and sugar.

The older vampire retrieved some mugs and the coffee pot for the group from the other room. "What did you get for me?" Angel asked, still sulking from her hasty departure last night.

"You're getting into this food thing aren't you?"

"Not all food, just some of it." Angel said defensively. "Sugar is good in the morning. It makes you more alert."

"He likes donuts." Dawn supplied.

"Did you get glazed?" The dark vampire asked hopefully.

"Yes, there's a couple of them." Faith said, watching his goofy'happy face' with amusement.

"Thanks, Faith." Angel grabbed up a donut and dunked it in his coffee. He took a bite and chewed with gusto.

"You brought me donuts once." Faith said. She remembered that morning like it was yesterday. She'd been sent to kill him but she couldn't do it. She'd screamed like a banshee and begged him to kill her. He'd merely reassured her that she could change, gave her a place to sleep and brought her donuts the next morning. It was the first food she'd had in days. She'd shyly eaten one while lounging in his bed. It felt like home to her somehow. 

"I remember." Angel met her eyes, it was obvious that he was remembering the same thing she was. 

Dawn looked at them curiously. She didn't understand. "He gets them for me all the time. I eat them after I train."

"I know, princess." Angel reached out and ran a finger down her upturned little nose. It was something an older brother might do to a precocious younger sibling. She snickered and bit into her creamstick. 

Spike was jealous. The great poof had managed to connect with both women on two different levels. Leaving him out in the cold. Again. "Shut up and eat your goddamned donut, poof." 

************

The phone was ringing. Dawn sprinted down the hallway and ran down the stairs to the office. She picked it up to hear Giles on the other end. "I thought you'd never pick up."

"Hello to you too."

"Hello. It's nice to hear your voice, Dawn." Giles said with resignation. "How are things going there?"

"Fine. It's the usual. Training. Patrolling."

"Nothing out of the way then?"

"Out of the way?" She queried. "Is that British for. . . is there something wrong?"

"I spoke to Buffy this morning and she sounded very upset. I couldn't really make out all of what she was saying, mainly because she screaming in my ear, but I put two and two together. Are you Angel, uh, involved shall we say?"

"Yeah, we're involved. He trains me." Dawn said deliberately. 

"What about Spike? I know you have a soft spot for him. You haven't, er, had some sort of liaison?"

"Is that British for screwing, G?"

"FAITH!" Both Dawn and Giles yelped. 

"What?" She drawled. She waved cheerily at Dawn while holding up a phone at the front desk.

"This was a private conversation." Giles pointed out.

"So what?" Faith said. She could hear fussy old Giles cleaning his glasses as they spoke. "Nothing happened. D is safe with me, I wish all of you would remember that."

"Good." Giles said. "Dawn, dear, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She answered, sticking her tongue out at Faith. The other Slayer made a face and hung up the extension. Dawn twisted the phone cord around her finger. "How are things in Sunnydale?"

"Just fine. You've nothing to worry about. " He sighed. "You do know that getting involved with Angel or Spike wouldn't be wise."

"Giles?"

"What?"

"This is none of your business. Or Buffy's for that matter. Nothing is going on and that's that." Well, it was sort of the truth. "I really don't want to discuss this topic."

"Alright! I know when I'm beat. But if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Giles. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Dawn."

"Bye."

***********

Later on that evening Faith and Dawn went out on patrol. They didn't expect trouble but they decided that they might as well spend their time more effectively. Besides, thinning the vamp population never hurt. All the occupants of the hotel had spent most of the day ignoring each other. Both young women were glad of the physical activity and the tension release it would bring."So, D, what's up with you and the bleached hottie?" 

"You think he's hot?" Dawn asked, a touch of anger seeping into her voice. She didn't want Faith thinking about her Spike in that way. Then she cringed inwardly. Dear God, she'd claimed ownership of him now. 

Faith hadn't been paying close attention. She was focused on the shadows of the graveyard, wary of a potential threat. "Yeah, I'm not blind you know. He's a cutie and good with the spicy talk. Why haven't you made your move?"

"What makes you think I haven't made it?" She said suspiciously. And what the hell kind of spicy talk was she talking about? Had Spike been talking especially 'spicy' with her? Was she fishing for an invitation to go after Spike herself?

"You'd be much more relaxed." Faith gave her a knowing smirk. 

Unfortunately Dawn wasn't in 'the know'."Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You should go after him. Angel's plan intrigued him but you have to show an interest in him. He's not going to wait around forever." Faith said. That sassy inner voice everyone has laughed at what she said. This has nothing to do with Angel! Did I say anything? You implied it. You want him. Do not. Do too. Bitch. Faith shook her head. Great, I'm having an argument with myself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, D."

"Can we talk about what you said before? About the relaxed thing. . . wait a minute. . .I would be relaxed? Or Spike would? What exactly did you say again?"

"I said. . .Vampire!"

"No, you didn't, Faith. Don't try to confuse me. You said something about-"

"Behind you, D. He's big and ugly!"

"Damn it!" Dawn shouted, spinning around. "Do you mind? I was having a conversation with my 'parental unit'." As she said this, she pushed the wooden stake into his heart and watched him explode. "How rude was that?" She said, facing the older Slayer once more

"Very. I mean, you'd think they were blood thirsty beasts or something." She said, wearing a fake doe-eyed expression. She laughed then. "Seriously, D. What's going on with you and Spiky."

"Spiky?" She queried. "You call him that?" Faith rolled her eyes in answer. "The truth is. . .the truth is. . ."

"You're making up the truth as we speak?" Faith asked. "Don't lie to me, sweetie."

She sighed." I don't know. I really like him. I think I might even love him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Angel."

"Ahh." Faith said deliberately. "Now, we're getting somewhere. How do you feel about Angel?"

"How do you feel about him?"

"I asked first."

"Dunno."

Faith chuckled. "Me neither, D. Me neither."

"You like him too?"

"More than I want to."

"But this fixes everything! We can both be with men we might love. I can be with Spike and you can be with Angel."

"Hold up, who said I was in love with Angel?"

"You said you didn't know . . .so. . .it might be love."

Faith decided to ignore it. "And maybe I could be with Spike and you could be with Angel. "

"Spike is mine." Dawn said this so vehemently that it shocked them both.

Faith broke into a big smile, equal parts of her were happy for Dawn and relieved that Angel wasn't taken. "Looks like you made a decision."

Dawn took a deep breath. "I guess I did." She bit her lip and smiled. "Wow! That was easier than I thought."

"All you needed was a push."

"A push." Dawn gave Faith a surreptitious look. "On second thought, maybe I could have them both."

"Both?"

"Yeah, three way relationship."

"I see."

"Yeah and maybe one of those menage a' thingys that sounds like pie."

Faith stared at her for a moment as if she'd grown a beard or something. Then, she shook her head and began to babble in a very unFaithlike way. It provided Dawn with all the information she needed. "No, D. That's my style, not yours. Well, my old style at least. Angel would never go for it anyway. He's a one Slayer vampire and I bet Spike and Angel would probably kill each other because they'd both want you for their self. And Angel is--"

"Into you."

"What? No! Of course he isn't. How could he be?"

"He likes you. You like him. But I imagine that Buffy was a big roadblock to that. You could be with him if you really wanted to."

Faith lowered her eyes. "But I can never be with Angel."

"You're worried about the curse."

"Yeah, a homicial maniac running around town tends to get me upset."

"There's lots of other things you could do. . .besides. . .you know."

"Sex?"

"Yeah." Dawn said sheepishly.

"Spoken like a true virgin."

"Hey!"

She laughed, pulling her daughter into a hug as they walked side by side. "Don't worry, I'm sure Spike will help you out in that department."

"Eww!"

"What? This is the first time you've talked about sex?"

"Keep it down!" Dawn said, furiously looking around them. This was too much to bear. What if someone heard them?

"You don't want me to say 'sex'?"

"No!" 

"Sex, sex, sex, sex" Faith chanted, doing a little dance. She loved to see Dawn blush. She'd never been able to understand Buffy's prudish ways, some of them must have rubbed off on D. It was time to nip it in the bud."Say it, its not a dirty word. Hell, it might even loosen you up a bit."

"Sex." Dawn whispered, with a giggle.

"No! Say it, D! Really say it. Not just a wimpy whisper."

"Sex." Dawn said in an even tone, as if the matter were deadly serious. Faith raised an eyebrow and gave an exaggerated yawn. The younger girl stamped her foot before she yelled. "Sex. Sex! SEX! SEX!!!" Faith through back her head and laughed. Dawn struck a pose and ran a hand trough her hair." Sexy. Sexpot. Sexkitten. Sexual relations." 

"Was that an offer?" A sly voice asked from the darkness.

"Ohmigod!" Dawn shrieked, mortified.

Faith pulled out a stake. "Come over here and find out."

The shadowy figure emerged with a burning cinder on the end of a cigarette. "Put away your sticks and stones, luv." He smirked. "Well, just the sticks. Though the stones would sting a bit if you hit me with them."

"Spike!" Dawn said, pressing a hand to her beating heart. "We almost attacked you. Why are you following us?"

"You should know better, nibblet. I always follow you."

"I think that's my cue to leave." Faith offered. She winked at Dawn before she left. "Don't do anything I would." She gave a husky laugh as she strode back down the alley. 

But Faith ran into her very own vampire stalker on the sidewalk. "What would you do?" Faith reflexively delivered a kick to his shins. 

"Ow!" Angel howled as he bent down to massage his aching leg. Faith was in full Slayer mode, all she knew was an assailant dressed in black made a threatening move. She fisted her hands and brought both of them down hard on his back."OWW!" If he'd been human, it would have knocked the air out of his lungs.

Then she stopped. "Oh shit! Angel?"

Angel moaned in pain. "Uh, yeah. What was that for? You just felt like being violent?"

"Sorry." Faith murmured. "It was instinctive. God, are you okay?" He nodded but the movement was jerky, he was obviously in pain. She reached out against her own will and patted his head without thought. His hair was thick and silky to the touch. She forced herself to pull her errant hand away and placed it on her hip. "Why were you spying on us?"

"Actually, I was spying on Spike who was spying on you and Dawn." He straightened his back and grimaced in pain. 

Faith winced in sympathy. Her words weren't so harsh now. "And that somehow makes it okay?"

"I was merely watching out for her. She needs to be protected."

"Right. As you've just witnessed, we Slayers are helpless females in need of sheltering."

Angel sighed then laughed bitterly. "Who am I kidding? Some protector. I can't even stop Dawn from dating a soulless demon." He watched as Dawn and Spike strolled down the street. It was obvious that they were at ease with one another. He knew those two would end up together in the end somehow. It just hurt to see it.

*********

Spike and Dawn didn't even notice the other couple. "Uh, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Enough." Spike smiled enigmatically. 

Fabulous. "How much?" He looked at her innocently. "Spike!"

"What?"

"Forget it. Wanna help me patrol?" 

"Anything you say, nibblet." Spike fell into step beside her. He'd been thrilled when he'd heard her admission. She was going to be with him. He felt like "I love seeing you in action."

"Oh, thanks." Dawn was secretly pleased with the comment. She still felt as if she lived in Buffy's shadow to some extent. 

A strange wail issued from the street. "What the hell was that?"

"Screaming mimi?" Dawn hypothesized. "It's rare to find one in this populated of an area though."

"Blue with purple spots? Or purple with blue spots?" Spike asked, he stared down the alley but the lights from the lamp posts and from passing cars obscured his vision. "One species is deadly. Well, only if you're eating movie theater candy. They can never resist popcorn or those chocolate chip things with the white sprinkles on top."

"Snowcaps?" Spike nodded. Dawn turned her head and squinted as she stared down the alley. "I can't see anything but it must be of the harmless variety. The other ones are much more aggressive. Besides, I bet they'd blend in."

Spike shrugged as they continued on their way. "Whatever you say, bit." 

*******

"When we get home I'll get you some ice for that leg."

"I'll be fine. I'm healing as we speak."

Faith looked at him doubtfully, she hadn't meant to wound him. It was obvious that he was going though some personal struggle."Good. I didn't mean to hurt you." Faith turned to look at him. "You really are a protector, you know. I think it must be second nature to you."

"No, I'm not. I can't protect Dawn from the dangers she has to face and I couldn't protect Buffy either."

"You protected me." She said with feeling.

"Faith, you don't need my protection."

"Yes, I did." She sighed. "Not physically. I can hold my own with that. I'm talking about emotionally. When I was in prison, you were the only thing that got me through." If he hadn't been a vampire, he wouldn't have hurt her soft admission. 

"Oh." He reached out and smoothed her dark hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I never knew you needed me. You seem so strong sometimes, like you're invincible."

"Yeah, well, I could of been an actress." She jammed her hands into her pockets awkwardly. "All I wanted to say was thanks, you know. It was decent of you to do that. I appreciated the letters, the gifts. It made it all bearable." While, she spoke she was aware of Angel's hand caressing her cheek.

"You're welcome." Angel moved closer to her and pulled her into a loose embrace. He bent over her and his mouth grazed her ear as he whispered. "Anytime."

"I'll remember that." Faith took in a shaky breath before placing her hand on his chest and pushing to gain some space between their bodies. She drew away completely and began walking again, she sneaked a quick peek at him to see him watching her with a lazy smile. She had a feeling that was a lot more Angelus in Angel then he let on. 

"Angel, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, Faith."

"Are you hurt that Dawn chose Spike?" 

Angel was caught off guard and faltered with his next step before he cleared his throat. "No, I guess not."

"Really?"

"Really. I know that she really wants to be with him. She has for quite a while. We can only hope she comes to her senses soon and meets someone less. . .less-"

"Dead?"

"I was going to say obnoxious." Angel retorted. Faith snickered and Angel beamed at her. "Frankly, I thought she had better taste than that."

"I think he's kind of cute."

"How cute?" Angel said angrily.

"Very. He has a nice. . ." she bit her lip when she was Angel's scowl. "Face."

"Right. My turn to ask the embarrassing question, what's going on with you two?"

"What if I said that Spike and I played a trick on you two?"

"You pretended to like him?" 

The game was over. "Guilty. But believe me, it wasn't that hard to pretend." 

"I see." Then, he thought about all four of them scheming against one another and he was forced to chuckle at the situation. "What a mess."

"I thought we were all pretty clever. Especially you and Dawn. Although, I think you guys went over the top sometimes."

"I guess we did."

"Dawn told me something very interesting today."

"Oh? What's that?"

"She said you were 'into me'". She gave him a sideways glance. 

"She did?" He gulped. "Well, that was. . .thoughtful of her."

"She also said she was considering having a menage a trois with you and Spike." 

Angel almost choked. "She said what?!

Faith covered a laugh with a cough. "She also mentioned pie, I'm not sure how that would fit in exactly."

"I knew Spike was a bad influence!" Angel harrumphed. "And pie. . .do you think she picked that up from Buffy? Riley really is a pervert."

"Is it true?"

"Of course he is, did you hear some of things that Buffy was suggesting? Where else would she pick this stuff up?" She looked at him expectantly. "Oh, about me being into you?" She nodded, carefully watching him. He was afraid he would see laughter or mockery but she looked serious. "Do you want it to be?"

Faith gave him an enigmatic smile. "Maybe and then again, maybe not." With that said she gave him a jaunty wave and sprinted up the block, leaving the dumfounded vampire alone in the street.

*********

"What are you thinking about, bit?"

"You."

"My favorite subject, next to you of course. What about me?"

"I was thinking about the way you kissed me last night and I wondered when you were going to put the moves on me."

Spike stopped in his tracks. He spied a low concrete wall by the grass, it came up to his hips. He lifted a bemused Dawn into his embrace and placed her on the wall. "Perfect height for kissing, don't you think?"

"Mfphm" She mumbled as he joined his mouth to hers. She pressed closer, enjoying the cool strength of his body. She opened her legs and let him stand in the V created by them. When the kiss broke, they were both breathing heavily. "I've been waiting all day for that."

"Me too." 

He picked her hand up and playfully lined it up to his own, seeing how small it was. Then he flipped it over and pressed a kiss to her wrist. Dawn was mesmerized by his actions and their affect on her body. She felt as if she had just come alive. The next thing Spike did was release her hand as he reached for her hair. His hands craved to touch the dark length of it, it smelled of vanilla and was silky to the touch. He slid it through and then cradled her head, bringing her mouth to his for another smoldering kiss. She let her head loll back as he thighs gripped him. When he pulled his mouth away he was presented with her lovely white throat.

Spike felt his incisors lengthen and prick his tongue. A small amount of his blood, bathed his tongue but it wasn't enough to sate the need to taste her. "I want you so much." Spike hissed. 

"I want you too." Dawn murmured. In all her innocence, she didn't realize that she aroused his lust for her blood as well as that for her untried body. He'd be damned if he'd let on what his unholy desires were. He didn't want her to turn with him. At this moment, all he cared about was touching her, knowing her body. 

Spike narrowed his eyes on the pulsing blue vein on her neck. Surely, pressing a few kisses there wouldn't hurt. Maybe be a cool slide of his tongue along her satiny skin. Surely, that would assuage the burning hunger. He promised himself that was all he would do. Spike lavished his attention on her pale neck, kissing and nipping the skin. He delighted in her sighs and the way her hips rotated against his own. But soon that wasn't enough. 

Unable to help himself, he sucked in a bit of skin and suckled her, making her writhe in pain and pleasure. "Please." She whispered, fingers digging into his shoulders as she pressed his mouth into her neck. 

"Forgive me." He whispered before he punctured her throat with his fangs. It was undiluted power, the raw strength of the Slayer mixed with the energy of The Key. She was delectable, a delicacy he was destined to hunger for, for the rest of his unlife. Dawn slowly became aware of what was happening, though she couldn't quite believe it. She could hear the muffled lapping sounds Spike was making against her throat. He was feeding from her. And she enjoyed it. God, did feel so good to everyone? Even as he was draining her of her life force she wanted to offer him more, let him take all of it. Then, another though struck her. He's supposed to be chipped. Harmless. Spike had lied to her. 

With a roar, Dawn shoved against his chest, but Spike stubbornly held on to her.

"Just a little more, nibblet." He mumbled.

Dawn was furious. She shoved him again and moved back, dislodging him from her neck. She stood up quickly and had to grasp the wall, she felt a little dizzy. "You fed off me? When did you get your chip out?!"

"Dawn, I can explain." Spike held up his hands defensively.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She felt a tear snake down her cheek. "Didn't you trust me? Did you think I'd stake you?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand. Buffy always threatened--"

"Buffy. I thought you realized that I'm not her. I'll never be her. You're right about one thing, Spike. I don't understand this or you." She turned on her heel and walked away from him, bound for the hotel. 

"But, nibblet, I-"

"Save it, Spike. I'm not in the mood to hear another lie from you right now."

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Title: Nibblet, part 16

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

***************************************************************************************************

"He bit me!" Dawn said without preamble as she threw open the doors of the hotel and ran straight into Faith's arms. 

The elder Slayer calmed her daughter by patting her back and murmuring nonsensical words of comfort. When Dawn had composed herself, she attempted to have a real conversation with her. "A vamp got you?" The girl nodded. " I'm sorry, D, I should have stayed with you and Spike but I kind of sensed it was the time for privacy and bailed. But other than the fang marks, you came back without another scratch on you. Is Spike okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! Spike did it."

"Spike bit you?" Faith attempted to sit up but was pinned by Dawn. "Let me up, it's time to dust!"

"No, Faith, this isn't a killing offense."

"Oh it isn't? I thought he was chipped. You thought he was chipped. He lied to us , Dawn. There's no telling what else he's been up to."

" I know, I know, but I need to find out if he's feeding off of others." Dawn teared up once more. "Oh, God. . .what if. . ." She whispered brokenly. "What if he's feeding again? What if I have to. . .to. . ."

"You won't have to, D. I will." Faith kissed the top of her head. "You shouldn't have to do that."

"Faith, no! I owe him so much. When Glory was after me, he was always there for me. Willing to die for me." She bit her lip. "Or was he? Was he there because of Buffy?"

"Dawn, don't. Don't go down this road. Trust me, I spent enough of my life in Buffy's shadow, I won't let you do it too. Regardless of his feelings for her in the past, Spike loves you now."

"God! And I'm sitting here thinking about killing him."

Faith was dizzy trying to keep up with her mood swings."No, you're thinking about protecting innocent people from his bloodlust. You're just doing your job. And no one said a vampire/Slayer romance would be easy, D."

"I guess not."

"Now, let's get you cleaned up." Faith helped Dawn to her feet. "And then I can go beat him into a bloody pulp."

The younger girl grabbed her arm."Promise me that you won't hurt him. Let me handle this."

"D, come on. I have to go and-"

"No, I'll handle it. I'm a big girl now."

"Oh, come on. Not even some bruising? Just let me toss him around a bit." Faith was teasing but there was an undertone of anger in it. Spike had better stay away from her until she cooled down. 

"No, no bruises, no bleeding! Well, maybe just a few bruises." Dawn managed to smile. They were about to walk to the bathroom when Angel appeared in the doorway. 

"Hello, ladies."

"Hi, Angel." Dawn said too brightly. She nudged Faith and murmured. "Don't tell him." Faith gave her a look. "Please!" She tightened her mouth. "Faith, he'll hurt Spike." The other Slayer nodded reluctantly. 

" Is everything. . .I smell blood." He walked towards them and saw Dawn holding onto her neck. "Are you alright? Did a demon get you while you were out patrolling?"

"Uh, no." Dawn hedged, desperately not wanting Angel to get into the middle of this situation. He was kind of a stake now, ask questions later vampire. "I mean, kind of. Well, not exactly. I'm fine, Angel, there's no need to worry." She smiled at him before dashing upstairs to her room.

Angel turned to Faith."Is she alright?"

"She's okay, Angel. Hey, it's in the job description so we're used to it. We're Slayers, we can take a hit and keep on hitting."

"What really happened?"

"It's none of your business."

"Faith, Dawn IS my business." She looked at him sharply. "Not like you are. She's my Slayer. My friend."

"She told me not to tell you."

"Faith. . ."

"Fine. She got bit by a vampire." It was the truth. Not the whole truth but enough of it.

Angel winced in sympathy. Vampire bites could be extremely painful. But he sensed that there was more wrong with Dawn than a simple injury. "Why was she acting so strange?" A thought struck him. "Did Spike d-"

"He's alive, Angel." Faith answered, her voice dipped to a whisper. "Unfortunately."

"I heard that."

"Damned super vampire hearing."

"Do you blame him for her injury?"

"Let me think a minute. . .uh, YES!" Then, she remembered her promise. Faith cast a speculative look at the stairs Dawn had fled up. She told her that she couldn't tell Angel anything, that didn't mean that he couldn't guess something. She wouldn't have broken her promise to Dawn and Spike would get the ass kicking he so richly deserved. "I just want him to be more careful. You know, control himself when he's around her."

"Faith, I admit that I'm not the biggest Spike fan, but sometimes members of my crew have gotten bit or even gnawed on by nasty or another during battle. There's nothing you can do in a situation like that."

"Oh, I think he could have stopped if he wanted too. Only he had the power to stop it."

"That isn't fair. He was probably fighting off other vamps."

"No, there was just the one. Only one vampire around and only one vampire bit Dawn."

"He didn't manage to stop it with only one assailant? Hmm. . ." Angel's forehead creased as he tried to imagine how that had enfolded. "Maybe he was focused on the perimeter, keeping other vamps from entering the area. When I. . . trained. . . him as a vampire I always stressed that to him."

"Uh-huh." Faith tried to tell him with her eyes that he should read between the lines. 

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"The vampire that attacked Dawn was blond and he had an accent."

"It was one of those creepy Swedish vamps, wasn't it? They've been a thorn in my side since they relocated to L.A."

"No, the vampire was British." She opened her eyes wide, waiting for some recognition on his part. It never came. 

"Is there something in your eye?"

"No!" Faith expelled a deep breath. "God, Angel, and you were supposed to be a real ladies man when you were alive. Even Xander would have probably figured it out by now. " He wasn't very good at decoding "womanspeak". 

"Now you're insulting me by saying Xander's smarter than I am. Are you angry with me for some reason?"

"No! Yes! God, I give up." She walked away from him, towards the basement. "I'm going to go train. I feel the need to hit something."

"As long as it's not me." She gave him a dirty look before disappearing around the corner. 

*********

"Dawn?" Angel knocked gently on the door. "Are you in there?"

"I'm here." Said the small voice from within. 

He opened the door. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, a small bandage on her throat. She looked so young and forlorn that it melted his heart. Not that he was ever able to resist her before. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks at the sympathy in his voice and the concerned expression on his handsome face. He had always been able to soothe away any hurt, even the pain of what she thought were unrequited feelings for Spike."Give me a hug?"

"Anything for you." He went to her bedside and gathered her up in his arms, stroking her hair and listening to her snuffle against his shirt as she cried some more. "Is it really that bad?"

"Y-y-yes, it is." She said, sniffling in between. "B-b-but I can't t-tell you."

"Of course you can. You can tell me anything, princess. Anything." He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eye. 

She took a calming breath. "Not this."

He looked guilty. "You might not need to. Faith told me everything."

"Faith told you?! She promised!"

"Now, don't get upset. I am a detective, Dawn. It wasn't really her fault, she couldn't' help herself. She unwittingly told me what I needed to know." 

"Oh." Dawn said nodding, eyes wide. Angel's idea of getting information from a source was to beat the person or demon up. Cordelia and Wesley were the real detectives. "And she just told you everything?"

"Well, I had to persuade her." Angel flashed her a wolfish smile. 

"And she didn't kick your ass?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, I just. . .wait a minute. What makes you think she would win?"

"Come on, Angel, she's a Slayer. Superior strength, you know? Not to mention the street fighting that she picked up. She'd wipe the floor with you." Angel gave her a hurt look. "Er, I mean. . .it would be a close contest but she would win."

"It so happens that we didn't fight. I 'persuaded' her." He said confidently.

"You gave her money?"

"No, Dawn." He sighed in frustration. "She thinks I'm cute so she told me everything."

"No, she didn't. She would never do that to me, even for you." Her forehead crinkled. "She think's your cute?"

Angel blew on his fingernails and then buffed them against his shirt. "Yeah, she does."

"So are you two. . .?"

"What?" He grinned. "Together? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." He widened his eyes. "Maybe a bit. Just like you are jealous of Spike. "

"Maybe a bit." He conceded. "The point is that she told me everything."

"No, she didn't!"

"Oh yeah?" Angel sat up straighter. "She told me that she thinks Spike is responsible for that bite on your neck."

"She did tell you!" Dawn wailed. "Faith promised me that she wouldn't tell you." 

Angel's eyes darkened. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"Dawn ducked her head. "You know that I'm here for you, don't you? He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always protect you."

"I know that. That's why I didn't tell you. I thought you'd kill Spike."

"Kill Spike? Isn't that a bit harsh?"

Dawn raised up to stare at him. "You think so?"

"Of course." 

"Good. Glad to hear it. " Dawn continued to watch him curiously. He'd never liked Spike and had threatened to kill him on several occasions. Why the sudden change of heart? 

"I mean it's not like he could help it." Angel said, thinking of himself in a combat situation. He was almost like a machine when he was fighting, living in the moment. He'd long ago made peace with his past and allowed himself to enjoy battling opponents. "The juices get going and all you can think about is the blood pounding through your veins." 

"I guess it is a powerful urge." 

"Absolutely." He sighed. "It's almost like a drug."

"A drug?" She repeated numbly.

"Sometimes even I can't help myself."

"You can't?" Dawn said, watching him closely. 

"So you've occasionally. . .enjoyed. . . it?"

"A little." He shrugged. "It's what vampire's are programmed to do."

"But you don't actually. . .hurt. . .people? I mean they get bloody and you just happen. . ."

"To cause it? Yeah. I only rough up the humans though, I don't kill them. But the demons, that's a different story. There's nothing like moving in for the kill."

"The kill?" Dawn gulped. She knew he was talking about demons but he had a funny look in his eye. It was too Angeluslike to be comfortable. And he was feeding off of humans? What the hell. . .? 

"You don't do it all the time though, right? The human thing. . .I mean."

He thought about Wolfram and Hart. "More often than you think."

"And you haven't actually. . .killed one of those attorneys, right?"

"Technically, no."

"Technically?! What does that mean?" 

"I just locked them in the cellar, is it my fault they happened to get bloody?"

Dawn was horrified. Apparently, vampires. . .even the ones you had come to love couldn't be trusted. "I have to go now."

Angel frowned."Where?"

"Away. Where's Faith?" 

"Downstairs."

"Great. I'll just. . .hang out with her. 'Kay?" Dawn stood up shakily.

"Okay." She was almost running to the door. " You alright?"

"Fine. Really. Fine. " She raced out the door.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Women."

********

Spike sat atop a dumpster smoking a cigarette and cursing under his breath. "You are such an idiot." He slapped his own forehead. "Bitin' the girl like that. What were you thinking?" Then kicked at the plastic he sat on savagely. "Thinking with your fangs never gets you what you want. With my bloody luck she's coming back with the older Slayer and Peaches so the lot of 'em can stake me."

"Meow." 

Spike looked around but there was no one around.

"Meow."

"Listen up, lackbrain, I'm not some human who'll fall for that cat demon nonsense." There were demons who masqueraded as cats so they could gain entrance to their victims' houses. They often appeared on the human's doorstep as a poor starving feline begging for food. 

"Meow." A white cloud jumped onto the top of the dumpster from the stack of boxes beside it.

Spike eyed it warily but then sniffed. "Ugh!" He fanned his face. "No demon smell but I do smell rotten fruit." 

"Meow." The kitten that sat at his knee was white though its fur was scraggly and it was undernourished. It watched him with big blue eyes. 

"You think it stinks too?"

"Meow."

"Is that all you can say?" Despite himself he smiled as the creature rubbed its snowy cheek against his pant leg. It started to purr and he let out a laugh. "Are you saying that you like me?" The kitten closed its eyes in answer. It trusted him. "What am going to do with you?" Then, he grinned. "You may be just the thing, kitty." Spike remembered that Dawn loved animals but her mother wouldn't' let her keep one. It always helped to have a present when you see a girl you've wronged. He used to give Drusilla rats wrapped in ribbons because she liked to snack on them but somehow he doubted that Dawn would enjoy them. He scooped up the kitten."Let's go see a girl."


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Nibblet, part 17

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

***************************************************************************************************

"We're in trouble." Dawn said as she flung open the door of the gym.

Faith had a fine sheen of sweat coating her skin. Her hair clung to her forehead. The bag Faith had been punching swung back and hit her in the face. Hard. "Ow! Damn it! D, we have to work on this dramatic entrance thing you've got going on."

"Faith, I'm not kidding! This is serious!" She looked at Faith expectantly. 

"What? What could possibly be worse than Spike getting back his bite?"

"Angelus." 

"Angelus!? What the hell did you two do-"

"Uh, no. There was no 'doing' of anybody." Dawn made a face. "It must have been you two. . . doing you know what!"

"Sex?"

"Sex." Dawn agreed. "This was started this whole stupid thing. Saying that word leads to badness and being bitten by vampires. But that's not important. You two must have. . .must have. . .you know what I mean. I merely talked to the guy."

"But we didn't." Faith sighed. "Though I can't say I would mind. I mean, he's so tall and handsome in a dark and mysterious way. It makes me think about. . ." She seemed to drift off. "Wonder where that other tattoo is." She mumbled.

"Uh, hello? Earth to Faith. Time for sexual fantasies will be scheduled later on in the evening. Damn it! You made me say that word again. If you two didn't, then who did?"

Faith's eyes glittered with wickedness. "Spike?"

"Hey!"

"Fine, I'll be serious. Back up a bit and tell me what happened up there?"

"First of all, you told him!"

"About what?"

"About Spike!"

"I did not!" Faith looked at the ground sheepishly. "But there may have been some hinting."

"Hints? Since when can Angel speak 'woman'?" Dawn asked.

"I didn't say that he got it right."

"Then how did he figure it out?"

"Who's to say that he did?"

Dawn was confused. "Than he just thought he understood. . .?"

"What did he say exactly?"

"Well, he was talking about drinking blood. And he looked REALLY happy about it."

"Oh, that's bad. That's not like Angel."

"You think?"

"The sarcasm isn't helping, D."

"Sorry, but I'm on overload over here." She began to pace nervously. "This is out of my league. And your league too. Can we call Giles? Oh! Better yet, let's call the Council. Maybe there's like some kind of Angelus S.W.A.T. team." 

"Yeah, and it's called us. We're the Slayers, remember?"

"Damn it. I was afraid you'd say that."

"If it was really Angelus up there, why did he let you leave?"

"Maybe he's gotten smarter since his last visit." Dawn offered. "He knew we'd take him out if he reappeared." 

"Take him out? We're Slayers, not the Maffia."

"You have their number? Maybe they could help."

"D! Let's think a minute. He's smart for a demon. He could just pull it off, this pretending to be Angel thing. But how did he lose his soul?"

"What's that about a soul?" Angel said, walking into the room. He tried to look sexy by posing against the door. He sucked in his cheeks like he'd seen Spike do. Dawn always raved about the guy's cheekbones. 

"Soul? Who said anything about a soul?" Dawn yammered, moving closer to Faith.

"Faith did." Angel said, leaning against the door jamb. He gave Faith a lingering look, assessing her body from head to toe. He had removed his shirt, leaving a great deal of exposed, perfectly molded flesh. Then they both stared at him and their gazes finally fell to his hips and lower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Dawn and Faith shrieked. They ran back and grabbed the regrettably dull practice weapons on the shelves at the back of the room.

That's when Angel screamed. "AHHHH!!! Hold on just a minute! What are you two doing with those stakes?"

"You're evil!" Dawn accused.

"Don't try anything funny and no one gets hurt. We're just going to subdue you until Red can work her mojo. So come quietly or prepare to be dusty."

"I'm not Angelus! Is that what you were talking about? My soul?" Angel stared down at his pants. "It's the pants, isn't it? I'll take them off! I promise!"

"You keep your pants on!" Dawn screeched.

"Well, if you really wanted to, I wouldn't object. I mean-"

"Faith!" Dawn admonished. "You keep your pants on too!"

"Princess, it's okay. I promise. I'm not evil!" 

"Riiight. Because, vampires. . .you know. . .they're always honest." 

The tall vampire idly slid a hand down one of his thighs. "I found these in an old trunk I was looking through. I just had to put them on." He sent a pleading look in Faith's direction. "I wanted you to think I'm sexy."

Faith had trouble swallowing. Maybe he wasn't Angelus after all. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "Well, they're nice." She managed to get out.

"Just like I am. I'm Angel. Not Angelus."

"Hmm." Dawn said, doubting her earlier assessment. Maybe he is. What do you think, Faith?"

"Maybe. Let's see." She pulled her pack of smokes from her back pocket. "Wanna a cigarette, big guy?"

"I don't smoke." Angel said, disgusted. "And you shouldn't either. Think about all the tar that's in them. Do you really want that in your lungs? Or on my draperies?"

"He just said draperies." Dawn said. "It's Angel."

"Or Angelus suddenly became gay."

"I'm, not gay! I'm wearing LEATHER PANTS! That's very butch, don't you think?"

"So, you're a gay woman?" She laughed.

Angel scowled at her. He turned to Dawn. "What do you think, princess?"

"Aren't those pants a little. . .binding?" The pants fit like a second skin. "Maybe you should put on something looser. Like sweat pants. Yeah, the ones that are stained with spaghetti sauce."

"Spaghetti sauce?" Faith asked, curious.

"It's a long story." Angel said quickly. "These feel good, that's all that matters." He tilted his head. "Now, what were you saying about my soul?"

"What brings you down here?" Faith asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me."

"Oh, yeah. You wanted to know if she was going to 'train' with you." Dawn said and then rolled her eyes. "Gee, wonder what you were going to do for exercize."

"What are you all doing down here?" Spike drawled as he walked up behind Angel.

Angel entered the room to let him pass. "Spike." He said neutrally. 

"From bad to worse." Dawn said, with feeling. 

"Come here, D." Faith said, holding out her hand. Dawn did so.

"Don't get all hostile."

"Speaking of hostile. . ." Dawn began, eying Angel.

"Shush." Faith admonished. She wanted to see how this would play out. 

"Nice pants, poof." Spike said, absentmindedly. Then he took a good look at them. He glared at the older Slayer then. "He's got the pants on. I told you to give me warning before you shagged him."

"I didn't shag him." Faith said, clenching her jaw. 

"Yet." Angel said with a raised eyebrow. 

Spike was horrified."Then, Dawn must have-"

"I did not!" Then she frowned. "Hey! I'm not speaking to you anyway. Forget what I said. I did sleep with him." She narrowed her eyes at the blond. "And he was good. Very good."

"Yes, I am." Angel gave his childe a smug smile.

"Funny. Buffy never said that about you. I think the word she used to describe you was 'small.'"

"I'm very large!" Angel roared.

"Well, if you're referring to your ass, you're right. Those pants just show it off." Spike grinned.

Faith let out a bark of laughter, then looked serious again as Angel glared at her. 

"Where is that other tattoo?" Dawn muttered, staring at Angel intensely.

Angel looked down at his pants. "Fine, I'll take them off. Everyone always thinks I'm evil when I where them."

"You keep your pants on, poof." Spike said. "I'm not sleeping with you and that's that."

"Meow."

"What the hell was that?" Angel said, looking around wildly. 

"Meow."

Angel's gaze settled on Spike. "Spike! Did you just meow?"

"No, I have a bleedin' ki-"

"Because that's taking this cat vibe you've got going on too far, you know. Don't go around 'meowing' at people. They'll put you in an institution." He rolled his eyes. "But you might like that. Lots of crazy girls for you to hit on."

"You're a right idiot, you know that? And what do you mean by cat vibe? Stop trying to seduce me, poof. You're not my type. And please. . .keep your pants on." He pulled back the side of his coat to reveal a small kitten nestled in the pocket within. "His name is Diamond. He's for Dawn."

"Oh, he's so cute! And little!" Dawn said, breaking into an 'awww' face. Spike looked at her hopefully but she glowered at him. "Not that I care."

"Come on, bit. Surely you can't be mad about one measly bite."

"It's not like he could help it." Angel offered. 

"Yes, he could!" Dawn shouted, sick of his odd behavior. "Maybe if you weren't acting like Angelus you could sympathize with me."

"I'm not Angelus!" Angel huffed. "I just put on leather pants. Leather pants does not equal evil."

Faith smiled. "What were we supposed to think?"

"That I look sexy and a little dangerous. But not deadly. I haven't killed anyone in a long time." He stared over his shoulder at his hind end. "And my butt is NOT big. It's a very nice butt."

"That doesn't excuse your behavior." Dawn clenched her fists. "He bit me and you don't care!"

"He bit you?"Angel said softly.

"Yes, you idiot!" Faith said raising her hands in the air. " He bit her! I was afraid I'd have to draw you a friggin' diagram."

"Spike bit her?" Angel muttered. He turned to face Spike, vamping out. "YOU BIT HER?" He advanced on his childe.

"Wait a minute!" Dawn cried, stepping between them. She pushed on Angel's chest, putting some distance between the two vampires. Then, she turned around and reached into Spike's pocket and retrieved the fluffy white kitten and moved away from them. They both stared at her. She waved a careless hand. "Continue. I got what I wanted."

"You're going to let him stake me then?" Spike said, hurt by her behavior.

"Course not. Beat you up? Yes. Stake you? No. You and I can have a chat as you fight. I know you couldn't possibly come up with a lie when you're busy fighting." Dawn went over to Faith and they both stroked the kitten as the two vampires fought.

Angel threw a punch, snapping Spike's head back. In return, the younger vampire balled up a fist and struck Angel in the gut.

"Now, where did you get the kitten?"

"THAT'S what you want to know about? The bloomin' kitten?" Spike yelled, ducking another blow from Angel. 

"Yep."

Spike groaned. "In an alley."

"Are you feeding again?"

"Not lately." Angel struck him in the chin. "Bloody hell! I mean. . .No! Not even a nibble. Not a drop! My heart's just not it in it anymore."

"I don't think you're 'heart' has as much to do with it." Faith said sarcastically.

"It bloody well does!" He ducked. "Why do you think I'm able to put up with the lot of you? Gettin' hit on by the green bean demon and even the wild poofter over here. I even slept next to him for demon's sake. " He aimed a fist at Angel's side. " Even though he was trying to molest me."

"As if." Angel said dismissively. "If I were gay, you'd be the last man I'd go after." He threw another punch.

"Why do you think I went to the blasted Slayer's wedding? In a church no less! For my health? I love Dawn, I 'd do anything for her."

"Define 'anything '." Dawn said, biting her lip. She was secretly delighted by everything he had said. 

"Anything! All of it! The roses, the eternal love thing, even a blasted white picket fence." He was struck again by Angel and fell to his knees. "I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you."

Angel was about to pound him again. "Stop!" Dawn cried, running to Spike's side. Angel stayed his punch. "Are you alright?"

"Now you're worried about me? I can't keep up with your bloody mood swings."

"I just had to see if you were lying." She kissed his bruised cheek. "You're never going to do that to me again. Ever. Only the truth from now on."

"I promise." Spike said humbly, letting Dawn collect him in her arms. "I'm sorry I bit you."

"I'm not." She whispered. "You just took me off guard."

"I'm going to do it again. I occasionaly bite some people."

"But you just said you weren't feeding!" Dawn shouted. "Get him, Angel!"

"Hold on a minute! I'm not draining them. They're lowlifes anyways. Rapists, drug dealers, thugs. On the whole, a nasty lot of people. And only sometimes."

"It stops now. They're only be pig's blood from now on." Dawn asserted.

"Whatever you say, bit."

The kitten in her arms began to purr. "Thank you. He's adorable."

"Aren't you going to ask me why his name's Diamond?"

"I thought it was because of his blue eyes."

"It's because of what is around his neck." Spike stroked her cheek tenderly.

She parted the kitten's thick fur to see a diamond bracelet around his slender neck. She undid it and put it over her wrist. "It's beautiful! When did you-"

"When I was out with Faith shopping." He fastened it and stopped to admire the view. "Lovely. But there's more."

"More?"

"It was next to something else in the jewelry case that was irresistible. Like you." He pulled a small velvet box and opened it. A solitaire ring sat on the pedestal.

"Oh, Spike, I-"

"Oh, Christ, they're getting married." Angel shook his head. "Maybe this is serious."

"It's kinda romantic." Faith interjected.

"Will you marry me?" Spike asked. 

"You bet your ass you will." All four heads turned to see a very angry Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. She held a crossbow in her hands and it was trained on Spike's heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Nibblet, part 18

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

***************************************************************************************************

Buffy was backed up by Riley who stood there looking sheepish. And confused. He held a tazer in his hands but let it drop for a second so he could wave at them. "Uh, hi there, guys. What's up?" He gave them a wan smile. 

"Uh, honey!? Hello?! Remember the purpose of this mission?" Buffy said, shooting an irritated look at her new husband. "You're supposed to be pointing the weapon at him." 

"I'm not sure we should be doing this. I mean, Dawn is a big girl. She's a Slayer and she knows demons. So getting involved with Spike isn't that big a deal. Didn't you do the same thing? With Angel, I mean. Because you--"

"Shut up, Riley. This is none of your business!" She narrowed her eyes on her bleached blond quarry. "I really hope she doesn't choose to marry you. You and I have had a confrontation coming for a very long time." Buffy was every inch the primaeval Slayer. Ruthless. Poised. Dangerous. "Riley! Point the weapon!"

"Yes, honey." Riley said, resigned. He pointed his weapon at Spike at once more.

"Buffy!" Dawn said, finally coming out of shock. "What are you. . .hey! You're supposed to be on your honeymoon!"

"Well, that was interrupted by my baby sister. My baby sister who just so happens to be doing God knows what with vampires." She glowered at Spike. Then at Angel. "I don't know which one of you has-been vampires started this. . .this. . .THING. . .with her. But Spike is going to marry her. Or else." 

"Hey! Why aren't I a choice too? She could marry me. I'd make a very good husband." Angel interjected, strangely angry at being left out of the forced marriage proceedings. "I can cook. I'm neat. And I balance a budget well."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Very nice, poof. Yes, we all know you're the bleedin' Martha Stewart of the undead. Can we move on?" 

Faith snorted with suppressed laughter at the whole bizarre situation. Buffy barely spared the blond vampire a glance. She focused on Angel. "Because Dawn doesn't want a honeymoon with a body count." She looked at Dawn thoughtfully. "Since Billy Idol over here just proposed, do you want to go ahead and marry him?"

Dawn threw up her hands. "I can't believe you. This is none of your business. God, you are so bossy and you don't even realize it. Why don't you go back on your dumb honeymoon with your dumb husband and relax a little. 'Kay?"

"I am not dumb!" Riley shouted. 

"Shut up, pervert." Angel said.

But Dawn wasn't done. "And. . . I thought you were against me getting married to Spike. I mean, I knew you were okay with me dating him. But you thought it was a phase, right? A wild stage I was going through? You hoped that I would get over my dangerous undead thing."

"Yeah, I hoped you would." She pointed the cross bow at Spike. "But you must have. . .God only knows. . .with her. " She looked at Angel. "I don't think you did, or half of L.A. would be dead by now. That's the only thing that saving your ancient ass, you know that right?" 

Angel gave her a dark look. "How many time to I have to tell you people I'm not going to go evil again!" 

Buffy scowled. "So, your saying that my sister's not pretty enough to make you go evil again?" She balled up her fist.

Spike looked at the blond Slayer strangely. "You're losin' it, chit. Better get some help from the fellows with the white lab coats."

Buffy gave him a malevolent look. "You have to do the honorable thing. Now."

"What's a matter, Slayer? Were you bored? Decided to stir up some trouble. I bet the boy dunder over there doesn't even know how to show a girl a good time, does he? You wanted an excuse to get the honeymoon over."

"Shut up, Spike! Unless, of course, you want to be lining a kitty litter box tonight."

Faith clenched her fist. "I can't even friggin' believe this. There isn't going to be any 'shot gun' wedding. Leave the kid alone, B. She's doing just fine." 

"Make that a crossbow wedding, ducks." Spike said dryly. 

"Two choices, Spike. Either Dawn can marry you or she can attend your funeral tonight." Buffy stated firmly. 

"Bloody hell! You just saw me propose to her! What's the rush?"

"Rush? You don't want to marry me?!" Dawn asked, her lower lip trembling. Then, she doubled her fist up and Spike backed up.

"Of course I do, nibblet! Never doubt that." He put his hands in the air. " But I want you to have all the bells and whistles. The white gown, the band, the tuxedos, the limo. The huge bloody cake. All of it."

"Oh." She whispered. She impulsively reached over and kissed him. "You're so sweet!"

"Ugh! Disgusting." Buffy said, doing a full body shiver. "You realize that is a dead body with a yucky demon center, don't you?" She made an 'ick' face. "You remember what vampires are, right Dawnie? Demons bad. People good."

The newly engaged couple were blissfully unaware of her. "I love you." Spike said, stroking her hair. 

"Ewww! Break it up." Buffy said, coming to stand in between them. She faced Spike. "And don't, like, touch her too much, okay?" She poked him with the crossbow. "Come on. Let's go." She gestured to the door.

"Why are you rushing me to the alter?" Dawn demanded. "Don't you want to be my matron of honor?"

"Dawnie, of course I do!" Buffy said, turning. Her features softened. "But I can't let him do this to you. He's just going to use you for sweaty naughty fun. Then, when he's tired of you, he'll move on to the next undead girl."

"Like Parker left you? Or Angel for that matter?" Dawn offered.

"Hey! Excuse you! I'm standing right here." Angel protested. "And it was Angelus that left her, uh, after we were , er, sweaty and naughty. Not my fault."

Buffy mouthed something rude to Angel. "Whatever, Deadboy."

Angel turned to Spike. "See? Bad habits from the pervert. She never used to swear."

"Who's the pervert?" Riley asked, confused.

"Like you don't know." Spike said.

"Shut up, pervert." Faith admonished.

Buffy decided to appeal to her sister. "Dawn, it's not the same. He's a demon. They can never be trusted. Sure, he wants you now, but what about two years from now? Or ten years?" 

"He loves me." Dawn said. She reached over and took Spike's hand in her own. "We'll make it work."

"Aren't you worried that it's not you he wants?" Buffy said, arching an eyebrow. She tossed her blond hair back doing her best to imitate a shampoo commercial. "After all, he had a thing for me for years." She winced at Dawn's hurt look but she knew that she had to be cruel to be kind. Who wanted a dead guy for a brother-in-law? Dear God, he would be over for Christmas and Thanksgiving and Superbowl Sunday just to watch "the bleedin' commericals." And he would never die. Ever. Dammit!

"I've had enough." Faith interjected. "Newsflash, B. Not everything is about you."

"It's just suspicious." Buffy insisted. "He was in love with me for years and he suddenly falls for her. It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, I've got it all figured out." Angel said. "She was too young for him before this. The things he loved about you were the things that he saw in Dawn. She was made from you, right?" Buffy nodded. " He fell in love with the part of you that was the most Dawnlike."

"Yeah, that's right." Spike agreed. Buffy shot him a look and he ducked behind Dawn. "So, go away, Slayer! You're not wanted here." He said from behind her.

Buffy turned her glare on Angel. That's when she took in his outfit. "Ahhhhh!"

"What?!" The rest of them cried.

Riley nearly dropped his tazer. "What's going on?"

"Riley, zap him! It's Angelus!" Suddenly his less than complimentary comments made sense. 

Riley took a step towards Angel, but Faith stopped him. "Not so fast, crewcut."

Buffy glared at Faith. "I can't believe you haven't learned to keep your pants on, yet."

"Wasn't me, B." Faith grinned.

Buffy stared at her sister. "Dawn . . .you didn't. You wouldn't--"

"Not me." She folded her arms across her chest, annoyed with her sister. "Though, I probably could have if I wanted to. Actually, I kind of wanted to. I mean, he's so-"

"Dawn." Spike arched a brow.

"Sorry." 

Buffy looked bewildered. "If not Dawn than who. . ." A smile twitched at her lips as her gaze settled on the 'big bad'. "Damn. I owe Willow ten bucks."

"Hey, it wasn't me. I told him to keep his pants on. He's got a very large ass." Spike protested. "Not that I've seen it! Except in a speedo." Buffy continued to smile. Faith and Dawn tilted their heads and grinned with the fond memory. Spike blithely continued on. "I couldn't help but look! It was like the Grand Canyon, there was nothing else in sight. It filled the bloody room." She began to laugh and he actually blushed. "Anyway, it's the goddamn poof, not Angelus."

Meanwhile, Diamond had started to explore the exciting world of people she was now faced with. As she started to sniff Riley, he leaned down and tried to pick her up. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty . . ."

Angel frowned. He walked over and took the kitten away from Riley, carefully watching the man. "I know about you and what you do with animals. Hands off the kitty."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who's the pervert? What's going on?" When nobody would look him in the eye, he sighed. Sure, he had worked for a mad government scientist who had tried to turn the humanity into a race of mutant half people half demons, but these Sunnydale people were just strange. He sneaked a peak at Angel's behind as he walked across the room. It didn't look that large. Maybe it was a metaphor?

Faith was watching Buffy, who continued to stare at Spike, who was holding Dawn's hand. Dawn stared at Angel who had just rescued her cat from dubious harm. Angel frowned at Riley, who just looked confused.

"Can I say something here?" Riley asked.

"NO!" Buffy shouted.

"Buffy, hear me out. Dawn is old enough to make her own decisions and --" He trailed off as everyone stopped looking at him.

Spike sneered at Riley as he turned back to Dawn. "Shut up, G.I. Joe."

Faith's eyes lit up with a brilliant idea. "B, come out in the hall with me a second."

Buffy regarded her suspiciously. She remembered the time Faith had grabbed her and switched their bodies with a magical charm. "Alright, talky but no touchy." 

Spike smirked. "Lover's spat, pet?"

"At least I've never seen her ass." Buffy shot him one more "if only I could stake you" looks before following Faith into the hallway.

Riley fidgeted with his taser, uncomfortably. "So, what's new, guys?"

Angel glared at him. "Shut up." He petted Diamond, reassuringly before turning a malevolent look at the hapless Iowa boy. "Pervert."

********* 

"Alright. Talk." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's a matter, B? No hug? No kiss?" Faith laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's get to the point. Either way, Dawn's going to get married, eventually, right?"

"I guess . . ."

"Then why should it matter if it's now or later?"

"Because, he's the type to skip town. Vamps can't be trusted to stick around."

"Not around blondes maybe." Buffy winced, and Faith held up her hands. "Promised myself I wouldn't do this. We're not going to get into this, for D's sake."

Buffy nodded. "Alright. What's your point?"

"Look, you know that Spike was made for commitment . Look how long he was with Dru." Buffy nodded again, point taken. "And if he's misbehaves, you can take him out and beat him. He's not human. Hell, if he hurts her, I'll help you beat him."

Buffy tried not to smile. "I still don't know about this." She got a funny look in her eye. "He didn't sound like Mr. Monogamous on the phone the other night. As a matter of face, he made it sound like . . ."

"Hey, you married the pervert. He was just trying to make you mad." Faith laughed. "How long have you known Spike anyway? The guy loves to make trouble." She sent Buffy a persuasive smile. "Think of it like this. If you make him go through with a full wedding, one that takes planning . . ." Faith waited for Buffy to get the idea before continuing. "You can make him go to flower shops, wedding planners, bakeries, dress shops, countless tuxedo fittings . . .endless churches. Interviews with priests, and pastors."

Buffy was catching on. "I can make him wear pastels."

"Exactly." Faith grinned. "Think 'wedding shower', B. Lots of girly stuff to ooh and ahhh about. Potpourri. Kitchen towels. Bath salts."

"I don't care what they say. You're still a little evil." Buffy linked her arm in Faith's as they headed back in. "This might just be fun."

*********

Dawn was admiring her ring in the light of a lamp. Riley still awkwardly held the tazer, though it was pointed at his feet. 

"So, what will I call them?" Spike mused. "My Slayers-in-Law?" He looked at Angel for an opinion, the older vampire just shrugged. The younger vampire gulped as he imagined his future in laws. "It might be easier to deal with two mothers-in-law." 

"Maybe. But then you wouldn't end up with Dawn." At this, the young Slayer looked up and smiled at them both. Then she went back to admiring her first and only engagement ring.

Spike leaned back and put his boots on the table and his hands behind his head. "All of this is worth it if I end up with Dawn."

"You don't deserve her." Angel glared at his footwear. "Feet off the table." 

Spike put his feet down. "I know that."

"Good. So, can I be the best man?" Angel asked hopefully.

"Well, let me think about it, peaches. Who's a better man, you or me?"

"We aren't men, you dolt. But if we were, I'm clearly the best."

"Says you." There was no rancor in Spike's voice. Suddenly, he felt quiet peaceful with his engagement ring on Dawn's finger. The world just got a little brighter. He couldn't even summon the energy to really needle the poof anymore. He made a last ditch effort. "Let me see you walk. No poofy sashay mind you. Walk like a real man. Swagger a bit." He gestured towards the middle of the room. "Like John Wayne."

Angel was a little disappointed that Spike hadn't taken him seriously. After all, it wasn't every day that a childe got married. Then, he looked at Spike angrily. "Bite me." Angel said succinctly. 

"No! There will be no biting. . .or anything else when I'm in the room!" Riley asserted. Buffy had voiced some concerns about Angel's "relationship" with Spike. He didn't want to witness anything that would scar him for life. 

"Yeah, right. Like you'd mind some biting, pervert." Spike chuckled darkly. "How quickly we forget? I've seen you with a two bit blood whore."

"Shut up, Riley." Angel ordered. 

Spike regarded Angel again. "Do you really want to be the best man?" There was the barest hint of hope in Spike's eyes. 

"Look at it this way, do you want Riley to do the job?" Angel said. Riley looked up hopefully. Then, Angel reached out and clapped Spike on the shoulder. "Of course I want to be the best man."

"You're hired." Spike said quickly. Riley scowled. 

********

Later on that evening, Riley stood in the kitchen of the Hyperion Hotel. He had always had a soft spot for cats. He'd had one as a kid and loved to watch "Tigger" chase mice on the farm. "Here kitty kitty. . ." He had a small can of gourmet cat food in his hand. He cracked it open. 

The small feline was curled up on a rug by the sink and purring peacefully. It sniffed the air delicately and opened one eye . Diamond began to purr. "Come here, kitty." Spike and Dawn had gone on a whirlwind shopping spree to buy kitty supplies. Angel had insisted that the "little jewel's" cat potty have a lid over it and that it be kept out of sight. 

Meanwhile, Angel and Spike had gotten hungry and wanted to share a bag of blood. They were in the midst of some serious sire/childe bonding. They were about to open the door when they heard Riley's voice. "Come here, kitty. I've got something good for you, Diamond."

Spike pressed a hand to his mouth to cover the gasp out of outrage. He had certainly lived a depraved existence but he had never ever attempted to seduce a cat. "That's disgusting." He hissed, tapping Angel's shoulder.

"See, I told you he was a sicko. He's trying to molest your cat."

Meanwhile, Riley had coated his finger with food and the kitten was licking it off as he petted his snowy white fur. Diamond was purring throatily. "See, I told you it would be good, didn't I?" He chuckled.

He sniffed the air. "Oh my God, he's using cat food to seduce the kitty. Eww." Angel said, shaking his head. "We've got to stop this."

"Yeah, but what are we going to see on the other side of this door? Do you really want to see Riley, the Full Monty?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Be serious. He hasn't even got a half a Monty." He was about to open the door when his hand was stayed by Spike. 

"Maybe we should get a picture."

"What for? Sexy Kitten Weekly? Yuck." 

"For blackmailing purposes, poof. I might need it when the Slayers-in-law decide to make my life hell on earth."

The kitten, whose tiny belly was full, rolled over on his back so Riley could stroke him. He found himself going into baby talk. "Who's a beautiful kitty? Huh? Is that you? Huh? Are you my precious little kitty witty kins? Are you a pretty wittle kitty kins?" Diamond arched his back and purred.

"No, no time for a camera. We've got to stop this now. Just think of what I'll have to bleach in there." Angel insisted. He threw open the door to find Riley crouched over the hapless kitten. "Hold it right there, perv. Step away from the kitty!"

"Meow?" Diamond said.

"Yeah, Captain Cardboard. Get your sick self away from poor little Diamond." 

The small kitten looked up at the two large vampire. "Meow."

"It's okay." Angel comforted it. "We'll get you a bath in some anti-bacterial soap. It's going to be alright."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley asked, starting to stand up from the floor. From Angel and Spike's perspective, his back was half turned to them. 

"Stay right there. Keep your Monty to yourself." Angel asserted.

"What's a Monty?" Riley asked.

"I told you he didn't know what goes where." Spike crowed.

"Do you mean Monty Python? That's the only Monty I know about."

"I doubt it's like a python." Angel said defensively. He didn't want any comparisons made between himself and Riley in Buffy's mind. 

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Riley shouted. "I've had enough! I don't understand a single damn thing you've two said since I've been here!"

"Why is that not surprising?" Angel said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just zip up and we'll forget about all of this. 

"WHAT?!" Riley asked, still with his back to the vampires. "What does zipping up have to do with anything?"

"He's saying to put your pickle back in the jar, halfwit. Y'know, put the cow in the barn? You should pick up on those farm euphuisms, right?

"You thought I-"

"Yep." Spike said, eyes dancing wickedly. "Buffy told us."

Riley turned around but the vampires put their hands over their eyes. "I'm not naked!"

Angel lowered his hands and looked at Riley gingerly. "Guess not."

"You sure about that, mate?" Spike said, eyes still shut.

"Positive. Nothing over there except those unfashionable khaki pants."

"Buffy didn't tell you that I. . .I. . ."

"Did the wild thing?" Spike offered.

"Uh, yeah. With a. . .with a. . ."

"Goat?" Angel offered. 

"We didn't even raise goats!" Riley said defensively.

"Oh, so there are still new pastures for you to explore, eh?" Spike said, grinning maniacally. 

"I don't have sex with animals!" Riley denied. "You have to be making this up."

"We just saw you seduce a kitten."

"I was petting her!"

"Heavy petting?" Spike asked.

"SHUT UP!" Riley said, storming out of the room.

Angel and Spike high-fived each other as they saw the door shut behind him. "That's a lot of fun. No wonder you've been doing this to me for so long." Angel said, wonder in his voice. 

"It'll get better." Spike beckoned with his hand. "Let's go eavesdrop on the newlyweds."

Angel followed him. "Alright, Spike. But if I here anything bark or meow or tweet or whinny, I'm outta there."

**********

"I think watching grass grow might be more exciting."Spike said, leaning against the door to Riley and Buffy's suite. 

"Shhhh." Angel admonished, listening intently. "They're talking about sex."

Spike perked up. "They are?"

"No. My bad. She said 'hex'."

"Maybe its about Red. Hey, maybe she's going to put a spell on someone." He wrinkled his brow. "Hope it isn't me. Last time she did that I ended up smooching Buffy."

"You kissed Buffy?" Angel asked, incredulous.

"I didn't say that I enjoyed it." Spike retorted. "Actually we were engaged."

"Huh." Angel said, contemplating the complexities of life. "You've been engaged to both Summers girls."

"Yep. She chose me. And not you." He smiled in triumph.

"Only because-"

"What are you two doing?"

The two vampires looked up to see Dawn looming over them, arms crossed. "Uhh-"Angel hesitated.

"Protecting Buffy." Spike said smoothly.

Dawn's lips twitched. "Not bloody likely." She said, imitating her soon-to-be husband's accent perfectly. 

Spike grinned and elbowed Angel. "Ha! She said 'bloody!'"

"You're a bad influence on her." Angel huffed. "She's starting to swear!"

"Bloody isn't a swear word. Not really. She's just adding color to her vocabulary."

"We'll debate my use of the English language later, guys." Dawn said dryly, sensing a small spat was about to erupt. She still couldn't believe the two would spend time with each other willingly. "Spike, can you give me a couple of hours with Angel?"

"Why?" Spike asked, his jealousy was still just under the surface.

"To talk."

"Nibblet, anything you can say to my sire, you can say to me."

"Please?" She gave him the deadly and defeating puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Spike stood up and offered Angel a hand to stand up. Angel took it and noticed the younger vampire's grip was a little too firm. He got the silent message. 'She's mine.'

Spike pulled Dawn into his embrace and pressed a kiss just under her earlobe. Then he bit the tender skin gently before whispering in her ear. "Come see me afterwards, pet. I think we have some celebrating to do." He kissed his way to her mouth which he then possessed with a fiery kiss. He extricated himself from her just as swiftly. "Until later, sweet bit." He gave her a smoldering look before he walked down the hall.

Dawn was left to lean against the wall shakily. She gulped in some air. "Wow."

Angel waved. "Uh, Dawn? Earth to Dawn. You still there?"

"Yeah. Hmmm mmmm." She bit her lip and tried to get a hold of herself. "Talk to you. Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

Angel gave her a big smile and tamped down on the slight stab of jealousy. "Come on, princess. Let's go have a talk." He walked her down the hall to his bedroom, wondering what was going through her mind. 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Nibblet, part 19

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

***************************************************************************************************

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, princess?" Angel asked, shutting the door to his room.

"Uh. Well, that is, uh. . ."

Angel watched her as her cheeks grew cherry red. "You can talk to me about anything, Dawn. Whatever you have to say can't be that bad."

"Yeah. Guess so." She still stood there looking flushed and flustered.

Angel walked over and sat on his bed looking up at her in bemusement. She crossed her arms and then uncrossed them and then fidgeted with the ring on her finger. "Come on. Spill."

"I want to have sex with Spike." Dawn blurted out. Angel blinked as if to say 'that's nice, thanks for sharing'. "That didn't come out right. I want to . . .you know. But I'm afraid to, because of well, you know."

"Know?" Angel said, delighting in her obvious naivete and charming embarrassment. He grinned wolfishly. "What ARE you talking about, princess?"

"Don't look at me like that. You know what I'm talking about!"

"Let me guess. You want to know about the vampire birds and the bees?"

"Umm. Yeah, that sums it up." She bit her lip. 

"Shouldn't you ask Buffy about that?"

"Do you think I'd get a straight answer?"

"Fair enough. But you're in luck, I'm a good teacher." He slid his eyes over her, mostly because he couldn't help himself. She was so fun to tease.

Dawn stood straighter, holding her ring out in front of her like a shield. "Not asking for a demo, just some info."

"Of course. You're going to be an 'old married lady' now."

"Hey! I'm much younger than you, Mr. Old and Undead."

Angel didn't rise to her bait. He simply patted his knee. "Come here, little girl."

She looked at him skeptically. "Why? There's nothing wrong with my ears. I can hear you just fine over here, old man."

"Sit." He said. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?"

"As if." Dawn's lips thinned but she walked over to the vampire warily. Just before she sat down. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you sure you aren't Angelus?"

"If I were, you wouldn't be standing right now." Angel smiled silkily.

She frowned. Then were would I be? "Ohhhh!" She blushed. "I mean. Ewwww! Right." She sat down on the very end of his knee, supporting most of her weight on her own legs. She was tensed to bolt out of the room. Angel would have none of it. He grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. "That's better."

"If you say so." It was clear that she wasn't as unaffected by his presence as she would have him believe. 

Angel's voice sounded in her ear. It was thick and raspy. "I'm going to repeat myself. So, what did you want to know, princess?"

"I'm mostly worried about what to expect."

"Like what?" 

She gestured to her neck. "Biting, for one."

Angel moved to the unblemished side of her neck. For a second, he allowed himself to imagine what his mark would look like there. "You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that. It's just, well-"

"Strange?''

"Exactly." 

Angel put his mouth against her neck and put his tongue over her vein, licking slightly before he bit her lightly with his straight, even teeth. He sucked at the skin before he let go. "Did that feel bad?"

Dawn's eyes fluttered close. "Uh, no. Not exactly." Then, she felt guilty.

"See. You shouldn't be worried about that. I know you're a Slayer, but it's okay to allow yourself to enjoy it. It's supposed to feel good. Just make sure that he never takes too much blood."

"'Kay." She leaned back against, squirming a little in his grasp. She realized that this would probably be the last time he would ever touch her this way. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"

Angel wrapped his arms around her waist. "Only you can decide. Are you sure you want to marry him?"

She thought about Spike and their future together. "Yes, I do."

Angel turned her to face him. "Dawn, do you love me?"

Dawn met his eyes. "Yes, I do. But not as. . .I don't know. It's just different between us. It's not like Spike and I."

"I get that." Angel nodded wisely. His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I just love flirting with you. It'll be hard to stop."

She sighed. "And I'm going to miss this. Just a little bit."

"Me too." Angel said sincerely. 

"I think we could still flirt though." She really did enjoy him. "Nothing wrong with that. Just to keep Spike in line, of course.""God knows it'll piss Spike off. And that's still fun."

"Can we flirt an extra amount when I'm mad at him? Like if he doesn't remember my birthday or something."

"Works for me. And Dawn?" He smiled. "Trust me, he'll remember your birthday. The vamp's nuts about you."

"I know. I guess I'm just irresistible to vamps. I'm like bloodsucker catnip." Her lips twitched.

"And so modest." He ran a hand through his hair. "But I think I'M Slayer catnip. After all, three of 'em have had the hots for me."

"Whatever." But she smiled. "So, what's gonna happen to you, Angel? Are you going to go on one of those broody binges?" She didn't want to lose her devilish partner in crime.

"Nah, I'm done with that." He grinned, teasing. "You're not the only Slayer in the world."

"Buffy's married." She wanted him to say it.

"But Faith's not." He gave her a small smile.

"Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to lock you in a room together."

"That shouldn't be necessary." His face became tight. "Not that I could offer her much."

"How can you say that?" She put a hand on his face. "You're so handsome and intelligent. Not to mention sexy."

"You want me, don't you?" He sucked his cheeks in, trying to look like one of those sexy male underwear models. Angel wanted to avoid the painful topic.

"Get over yourself." She retorted. " I meant what I said though. Sex is not everything."

"Spoken like a true virgin."

"Hey!" She scowled, then her eyes brightened. "Hey! Faith said the same thing. You two are a lot alike. And I may be the virgin here, but there are other things that you can do together."

"Maybe." He said thoughtfully. "We'll see what happens." He had clearly finished with the topic for now.

"Spoilsport." 

"I know." He ran his thumb over one of her curved eyebrows. "So, how are you going to pay for this wedding of yours?"

"I don't know." She said. "Spike's never been big with the investing thing. Buffy just borrowed money for her wedding. And Faith is kinda tapped out. Do you think Giles would help?"

Angel let out a snort of laughter. "I'm sure Rupert would love to fund an event where you promise yourself to a demon forevermore."

"You have a point there." She thought a moment. "Maybe we'll just have a long engagement and raise the money over time.

"Or you could let me pay for it."

"Really?" She said. "But you hate spending money."

"Not when I spend it on those I love." He shrugged. "Besides, Spike is my childe. I'm sort of the Father of the Groom." He caught her eye. "But it's you, I'm doing it for. What do you say? Would you let me pay for your wedding?"

"Thank you, Angel!" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms for a big hug.

***********

Two months later. . . 

"No more, Slayer! No more!" Spike pleaded. "Have some pity."

"Never! You've had this coming for years!" She gave him more.

Spike was breathing heavily, obviously in pain as he choked out. "Just stake me already!"

"No, this is much more fun." She shoveled another piece of cake into his mouth and watched as he stuffed it down his throat. It was the fifth cake he had tried today. Buffy had insisted they sample the wares of every catering service in L.A. "What do you think of it?" She whipped out her checklist.

"I don't bloody know. It's soddin' white cake with white frosting, the same as the other fifty cakes I've tried."

"Yes, but did you like it?"

"No." Spike said mutinously.

"Then, I guess we'll have to try another one. I want to give Dawn a complete list to choose from. "

"No! Anything but that! I love it! MMMMMM. Gooooooooood. Yummy!" He rubbed his enlarged stomach and then groaned. " Let's get this cake. Please, Slayer? I'm on my bloody knees."

"Fine." She signaled for the catering assistant. "Good you give us some samples of your European Fantasy and Belgian Delight to go? I'd like the bride to try them too."

The man nodded and went back to retrieve the cake.

"I really hate you, Slayer." Spike said, swallowing. He took a swig of his bevarge, leaving a ring of milk around his mouth.

"The feeling's mutual." It was said without rancor. The two of them had achieved an uneasy peace in the past few weeks. There common interest was Dawn and they decided to put their differences aside for the most part. They still kept bickering though, mostly out of habit. 

"I'm just glad you're not picking out the wedding music, Wind Beneath my Wings woman."

"It was part of the spell!"

"Whatever you say." It was clear he didn't believe her. "Why can't Dawn do this, anyway?"

"You know she hates this kind of thing. Besides, I'm the wedding expert after planing my own."

"We should just order the most expensive one."

"Expensive doesn't mean it's better."

"I know. But Peaches is paying for it anyway. Who gives a bloody damn anyway? Cake is cake. The way you're prattling on about it, you'd think we're trying different types of blood."

The man came back with the samples. Her eyes were filled with malicious intent. "You know what, Spike didn't get to try your whipped cream icing. Can you bring us a slice with that on it?"

Tears came to Spike's eyes but he blinked them away. He reminded himself that he was doing this for Dawn. "Bring me another shot of milk, mate. I'm gonna need it."

************

Angel and Spike stood in the middle of the tuxedo rental place. "I guess we'd better get this over with." Spike said. "Though, if you weren't such a cheapskate, you'd buy me one."

"You'll only wear it one time." Angel said, rolling his eyes. "Just go and pick one out. And remember, Dawn wants a black one with a red cummerbund." 

"Yes ,sir, poof, sir." Spike said under his breath. He looked behind himself and saw Riley and Giles picking out their choices readily. Spike walked to a rack and gingerly picked up one. It was white. He put it back down as quickly as possible. He then spotted a row of black ones across the room and made his way over to it.

Unfortunately, he was intercepted by a salesman. The man put himself in Spike's path. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. By getting out of my bloody way."

"He's a salesman, Spike." Angel said, coming up behind him. He put a restraining hand on his childe's shoulder. Spike didn't suffer fools gladly and he didn't want a scene. 

"Thenhe should know better than to bother blokes on their way to pick out a monkey suit, shouldn't he, Peaches?"

"He's here to help." Angel explained, squeezing his childe's shoulder tighter. Then, he spoke to the salesman, his name tag read 'Steve'. "We both need to be measured, Steve. We're getting ready for the wedding."

"Oh. The 'wedding', huh?" Steve said, eyeing the two attractive men who were standing close together. And hadn't the small one called the big one, 'Peaches?' He shook his head, it was none of his business. "Go stand by the dressing rooms and I'll get the measuring tape."

The two vampires walked over there and noticed the huge mirror on the wall. The stood in front of the doors to the dressing room and that thankfully didn't allow them to not be shown not reflecting in the mirror. 

The man came back and unfolded the tape. "I'll start with you." He stood behind Angel's back and roped the tape around his neck to measure that. He wrote down the figure on a scrap of paper. He continued to measure as Angel began to ask questions. "Do you offer any discounts to the men in the wedding party?"

"Yes, we do. Are there any others in your group?" Angel gestured to Giles and Riley who were being measured by another salesman. "We'll get all of your measurements and styles and I'll have an estimate on the price. We usually knock about 20% off."

Angel grinned, he loved saving money. "But how about a woman? Does she count?"

"A woman?" Angel gestured to Faith who was picking out a small tuxedo for herself. She said there was no way in hell that she was getting into a dress. She was planning on wearing something from their small selection of female tuxedos a la Marlena Dietrich.

"Sure. She's in the wedding then?" Angel nodded. "Sure. In fact," the man said with an eager grin. "I'll take care of her personally."

Angel grabbed the man's forearm. "I think you might want to keep your distance from her. Don't you have a female associate?"

The man turned a little white. He couldn't figure out why the gay guy got so huffy. Maybe he was one of those raving feminist men? "Sure thing, dude. Don't get upset. Amy's on her break, she'll be back in ten minutes." The man continued to measure Angel. Spike merely leaned against the doors of the fitting room and wished for a smoke. He took one out and put it between his lips but didn't light it.

Steve gritted his teeth as he knelt between Angel's legs to measure his inseam. The dark vampire looked at the rows of tuxedos. "How well do you wash these?" He knew that he could never catch a human disease but it still made him go 'ugh' when he thought about wearing something that another person had worn. 

"Very well, sir." He stretched the tape up Angel leg and into his crotch. "We steam clean them ."

Spike's cigarette fell from his lips and hit the floor. "Bloody hell! He's feeling your package, Peaches. And you're just standin' there!"

"No, he's measuring my inseam." Angel said, rolling his eyes. Spike could be so uncivilized sometimes. 

Steve turned a shade of red previously unseen in nature. He walked over to Spike and wrapped the tape around his neck. Spike glared at the man. "I'll do my own, if you don't mind." The salesman let him have the tape and the paper so the vampire could write down his own measurements. "Bloody humans feelin' other guys packages." He grumbled, as he wrapped the tape around his middle.

In the meantime, Steve turned to Angel. "What type and color?"

"Black, with a red cummerbund. We'd like to see styles with tails." Steve went to retrieve some likely types. In the meantime, Spike had finished his measurements. "You really are a simple creature, you know that?"

"Bite me."

"You'd enjoy it too much." 

Steve had overheard the last exchange. He blushed again and busied himself by holding out a jacket for Angel to try on. Before the vampire knew what was happening, he found himself in front of the row of mirrors. "What do you think?" The salesman proudly stepped back and looked at where Angel should be in the mirror. "Arghhhh!"

"What?" Spike asked with deceptive innocence.

"He's. . .he's not there." He looked at Angel who stood there frozen.

"We're magicians." Spike said, coming up behind Angel. "Isn't that right, Peaches?"

"Yes, magicians." He managed, trying to appear smooth. "Abracadabra!" He waived his hands. 

"Good. Now all you need is your magic fairy wand, poof." Spike chuckled under his breath in a magicky way. 

"Oh. Magicians." The man seemed to buy it. "Cool. That's a good trick. So, you guys are like. . . what?" He looked at them. "Siegfried and Roy? The two g. . .er, tiger guys."

"Yes, just like them." Angel said, adjusting his jacket. He looked across the room and saw Faith nearly choke on her laughter. She coughed and turned away quickly. What was so damn funny?

Spike slapped his back. "No! Not like them. Good God, don't you ever watch television? Definitely not. We're non-homosexual magicians. Like. . .like. . ." Who? David Copperfield seemed like a prancing lightweight. There was that cowardly masked magician on television. "Never mind. We're magicians, non-gay ones. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just wouldn't be caught dead shaggin' Peaches here."

"What's wrong with me?" Angel asked petulantly. "I'm shaggable!"

"Not to me, you aren't." Spike said.

Angel scowled. "Faith, do you think I'm shaggable?"

"I can't hear you!" She singsonged, walking over to Riley and Giles. 

Steve backed away. "Oh, look, there's Amy now. I'll have her help you." He wanted to get away from the two gay or maybe straight 'magicians'. "I'll just help your other friends." He took off across the room.

Spike sucked in his stomach and looked at where he should see himself in the mirror. "What do you think? Have I gained weight eating all that cake?"

Angel sighed. This wedding couldn't come soon enough. 

  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Title: Nibblet, part 20

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net One more part left!

***************************************************************************************************

Dawn sat in the living room of Tara and Willow's apartment. She had a glass of iced tea in her hand and a bunch of wedding materials spread out before her. There were catering brochures, pictures of churches, bridal magazines, and tapes of local bands. She was showing the other young women her choices for the wedding ceremony.

Tara smiled at the picture of her dress. She passed it to Willow so that she could see too. "Dawnie, that is so beautiful." It had a sweetheart necklines and a full train behind it. The dress was speckled with pearls and set off Dawn's ivory complexion. 

"Thanks, Tara." She smiled at them, her face radiating joy. "I'm just so excited about this! I can't wait for the ceremony." Her eyes misted up. "I can't believe I'm actually going to marry Spike."

"Me either." Tara said in a low voice, her lover elbowed her.

"Only a couple of days to go, Dawnie." Willow said. She stroked Tara's hair. "It makes me want to have a commitment ceremony." She nudged the other witch." You'd look gorgeous in one of these gowns."

"Maybe we'll do it." Tara mused, taking her lover's hand. "We could fly to Hawaii, get hitched, and then have a honeymoon."

"Oh, you should!" Dawn squealed. She loved the two of them, they were her second parents."Buffy and I could help with the arrangements!" 

"We'll see about that. Right now, we're going to focus on your wedding." Willow sat down beside her. "You and Spike, huh? Who woulda guessed?"

"Life is strange, huh? A soulless vampire and a Slayer."

"Yeah, I guess so." Willow said, less than thrilled. Actually, all the Scoobies were irritated by it, but they knew better than to say something. 

"Very Romeo and Juliet." Tara said, putting a romantic spin on it.

"Hopefully, without the double suicide." Dawn said impishly. They all laughed.

"So, what do you want for a wedding gift?" Tara asked. "Willow and I've gone back and forth on what to get you."

"We just want to get something perfect." Willow added. "Because you're our little Dawnie." She pinched the Slayer's cheek.

Dawn bit her lip. "Actually, I know the perfect gift."

"What is it?" Willow leaned forward.

"Well, it isn't for me, it's for Angel. "

**********

It was the night of the rehearsal. The wedding party was assembled in their correct spaces, waiting for a run through of the service. The onlookers were all assembled in the pews. Angel and Spike stood at the alter. Both of them had their faces averted from the enormous eight feet cross that dominated the wall of the church. "I'm gonna kill her." Spike asserted quietly to Angel.

"What was that, my son?" The minister asked. He wasn't certain why but the two men in front of him were. . .well, different. They just made him uneasy. The sooner this wedding happened, the better as far as he was concerned. 

"Nothing." Angel answered for him. Then he hissed at Spike."Save the killing talk for another time, okay? We're in a house of God."

"Oh, please. You sound like the bleedin' Pope." He narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you know that Buffy did this deliberately." 

"Probably." Angel agreed. "But now is not the time."

Next to Angel was Giles , then Xander, and finally Riley. 

Spike didn't care what Angel thought, he swung around to see Buffy lined up at the end of the aisle. Tara, Anya, and Willow were in front of her in the processional. He took his first finger and swiped it over his neck, telling her in no uncertain terms what he was thinking of. She had the audacity to give him a little wave. 

"Did you know about this, pervert?" Spike sputtered as he leaned over to stare at Riley. 

"About what?" Riley asked, looking confused.

"Who's a pervert?" Xander questioned, looking nervous. 

"Him." Angel said, gesturing to Riley. "He likes animals in a special way." The vampire lowered his voice. "And I'm not talking about things they taught him in 4H."

"Eww." Xander stepped away from Riley. "Too much time in the jungle?"

"Good Lord, man. Have some decency." Giles said, looking at him disdainfully. He'd done some truly awful things in his youth, but never an animal. This was really too much. Attending a vampire wedding! Disturbing sex talk about animals! If the Watcher's Council could see him now, they'd kick him out. Again.

"I DO NOT have SEX with ANIMALS!" The minister gulped. "And I should have said that more quietly." The older man opened his mouth to scold him , thought better of it and then closed it. Then, he opened it again. He resembled an angry goldfish. Riley turned a deep shade of crimson. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"I don't care about your rabid bestiality. I have a problem here." Spike snapped. "Now, did you know about this?"

"About what?!" Riley cried. "I never know what you guys are talking about!"

Spike shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Riley. He jumped up on the raised dais, pushed the minister aside and approached the crucifix. "The big honkin' cross, genius." 

"Stop that." Angel took a hold of Spike and drug him back to the line of groomsmen. "You're making a scene."

Just then, the organist started the music. She was an ancient woman, whose feet barely reached the peddles of the huge instrument. "Like you can hear over that bloody awful music."

Angel's eyes closed. "I love the sound of a church organ." He grinned. "Especially, back in the day. I used to sit in a pew and listen. Snack on a nun while-"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of your affection for churches." Spike said nastily. "Quick, poof, do a search for some priests you can eat."

"I resent that. Haven't done that for a very long time!" Angel crossed his arms over his chest. "And it was nuns, not priests."

The minister's eyes bugged out. "You're a cannibal?"

"I was, in a manner of speaking." Angel said thoughtlessly. The man looked as if he were going to pass out. "But I'm kidding. Ha ha ha." He elbowed Spike in the ribs. "Isn't that right? Ha ha ha." 

"I don't find that joke very amusing young man." He held his bible tighter and looked down his nose at the two offensive men. 

Tara was the first one up the aisle. She blushed all the way up, not liking this much attention. Next was Anya, who was having a fabulous time. She blew kisses and gave "pageant waves" to everyone seated in the pews. Cordelia rolled her eyes. Figures, Xander was dating an ex- demon. W hat else is new?

Next up was Willow who was fighting back tears. And this was only the rehearsal! Her little Dawnie was getting married! Then came Buffy, she still couldn't' believe this was happening. Her little sister was marrying her worst enemy. But at least Dawnie was happy. 

"Here comes your bride."Angel whispered. But his eyes were all over Faith. Dawn was making her way up the aisle on Faith's arm. They stopped directly in front of Spike and Angel. 

"This young woman is giving her away?" The minister asked dubiously.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Faith said, her voice dripping with attitude. She held Dawn's arm and the two glared fiercely at the minister.

"No, of course not. Why would I?" He said as he buried his nose in his book and began to give a pared down version of the ceremony. 

***********

Buffy and Faith sat across from each other at a table in the Bronze. A local band was singing mellifluous love song. They both watched Spike and Dawn swaying to the music, their eyes fastened on one another. "Check out the love birds." The dark Slayer commented.

"She really does love him." There was a note of mystification in Buffy's voice.

"Strange but true." 

"I've never seen her so happy." Tears of joy dribbled down Buffy's cheeks. "Not since before mom died."

"She needs him." Faith agreed, swiping at a stray tear. "They were meant for each other. Every time I'm in the room with the two of them, you can see the sparks flying."

"Its kinda romantic." Buffy said, thinking back to her own failed romance with Angel. "A vampire and a Slayer."

"I suppose so."

Buffy grimaced. "Even if it is Spike." They met eyes. "Faith, I just have to say something." She placed her hand over her old friend and enemy's. "We made quite an amazing person."

Faith grinned, eyes straying to Dawn. "We certainly did. She's the best of us both."

"You won't get any argument from me." Buffy agreed. She took a deep breath. "I. . .I forgive you."

Faith took a quick breath. "You do? I thought you'd hate me til the day you die." She couldn't resist a smirk. "Again."

"A lot of things are different. You're. . .different. I don't know how it happened, but you are. You're not the same person that you were. I see that now. Its childish of me to hold on to this right now. I know I'm not perfect, I shouldn't hold your misdeeds against you."

"Thank you, B. And, for what its worth," She gulped, forcing the next part, "I'm sorry." She had never said those words to anyone. She never really apologized for her behaviors even though she had rectified the situation.

"Its worth a lot." Buffy said, taking a sip of sangria. 

Faith nodded. "Are we good?"

Buffy sat back in her chair, perusing the room. Giles was happily chatting to a smiling Willow and a radiant Tara. Xander and Anya were dancing, absorbed in each other. Dawn and Spike were blissful. Gunn and Angel were throwing peanuts up into the air and trying to catch them in their mouths as Cordelia urged them on. Wesley and her husband, Riley, were animatedly discussing weapons strategies by their gesticulations. All was well with world. "We're more than good. We're great."

*************

Dawn and Spike snuck outdoors as soon as everyone was asleep at chez Summers. The vampire led his ladylove by the shoulders as her eyes were covered in a thick velvet blindfold. Carefully, he helped her sit down cross legged on a sheet that was spread across the lawn. He plucked the blindfold from her eyes and she gasped in delight.

He had a circle of candles that surrounded the sheet. A bottle of champagne sat in a chilled bucket of ice. Two crystal flutes sat next to it, just waiting to be filled up. And a silver bowl of chocolate covered strawberries was on the other side of the bucket. Spike held up her wrist, counting down the time on her wristwatch. "Four. . .three. . .two. . .one. It's midnight, luv." He leaned in and her eyes fluttered closed. "Happy Marriage Day." His lips caressed hers with a loving kiss.

"Happy Marriage Day, Spike."He plucked a strawberry from the silver bowl and held it to her mouth. She took a bite, savoring the rich chocolate on the sweet berry. "Mmmm."

Spike kissed her again. "Mmm. Chocolate covered Dawn kisses. Nummy treat."

He popped the rest of the berry into his mouth.

She snatched a kiss from his lips. "I don't know, I like berry flavored Spike kisses myself."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that score, nibblet. Want some bubbly?"

"I'm not old enough."

"S'okay, pet. I'm 140 something if you add our ages together and divide them, you could be old enough many times over. Besides, you only get married once."

"Okay then, you talked me into it."

"Like you needed much convincing." Spike popped open the bottle. Then, he filled the two flutes and then handed her one. Dawn was about to raise it to her mouth when his hand forestalled her. "Wait a bit, luv." He fished a tiny silver box, no bigger than his thumb, from the pocket of his jeans. It was encrusted with two black pearls. He opened it and then shook a small grainy substance into Dawn's drink, it looked like shiny sugar. Once it touched the champagne it burbled and snapped, infusing the drink with a white glow.

"What's that?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Time sugar." At her confused expression, he explained. "It has longevity properties. Each pinch of it adds 5 years to a person's life."

Dawn was awestruck. "So, if I drank this, I would live to be 80 or so instead of 75. "

"Exactly bit. 'Cept you would look a bit younger. When you drink it, you are literally drinking time. You can't age if you are a part of it. Time ages things around it. So, it doesn't apply to you."

"So I can live forever while still looking young?"

"Exactly. Though, I have to be careful with the dosage and how often you take it, or you'd be a child forever."

"Oh, Spike, that's so-"

"Wonderful?" He looked like a preening bird as she nodded quickly. "Only the best for my nibblet. I have a lifetimes supply of this wonder herb."

"Where did you get it?"

"I've had it for a long time, pet. Dru and I found a field of the plants it grows on in a forest outside of Prague. When she saw it, she went even more nuts and demanded that we harvest all of it. That was bloody backbreaking work. We had to pick it, dry it, bathe it in moonlight, and then grind it to a fine powder." 

"Why did Dru want it? She's immortal too."

"She wanted to keep her cat, Kindred, alive forever." 

"You both did all of that for a cat?"

"She was insane. What can I say? We had that cat around for a hundred years."

"What happened to it?"

"Angelus got hungry one night and sucked it dry." Spike said with disgust.

"But, wasn't it immortal?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" 

"It was pissed off and ran away. Pissed in his bed before it left to." He chuckled. "Wanker had it coming."

"Then, it might be still alive?"

"No, luv, it needed to keep eating the herb to live forever. If the person stops taking it, it eventually is passed through the body and the person will live out their normal life span." He smiled then. "So, we won't let that happen." He hoisted his glass to hers and they clinked together. "To spending eternity with you."

Dawn sipped her champagne. "Tastes good."

"Knew you'd like it." Spike sat behind her and she rested in the clutch of his arms and legs. 

"I love it, actually." She looked up at the velvet night sky, spangled with white hot stars. "Perfect."

Spike buried his face in her hair. "Perfect."

She leaned into his touch. "I'm actually marrying you tonight."

"You are." He ran his hands along her arms as he pressed his mouth against her ear. "I can't wait for the honeymoon."

"Me either." She responded, playfully running her hand down his left leg. 

They were silent for a moment, basking in the joy of being with each other. 

"Only one thing could make this more special."

"Name it, pet, and I'll get it for you."

"I want Angel an-"

"You want Angel?"

"No, we've already established that." She groaned. "You didn't let me finish. I want Angel and Faith to get together."

"I don't think that's any of our business, bit."

"It is! They need each other. They're both too stubborn to see it."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Its kinda drastic." Dawn hedged.

"My favorite kind of plan." Spike said, intrigued despite himself. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're probably not going to like it." She warned.

"Spit it out, luv."

"Alright, it goes like this. . ."

************

Spike stopped in front of Angel's door. The Fang Gang was staying at a Sunnydale motel together and all of their rooms were interconnected."Can't believe I'm doing this. Good thing I bloody love the bit so much." He tapped on the door to announce his entrance and swung it open. "Hello."

Angel was lying in the bed which was on the other side of the wall. He had a book open on his lap and his chest was bare. "Spike! What are you doing here?" He pulled the covers up to his chin. 

"Relax. Your virtue is safe." Spike said dryly.

"Is something wrong?" He started to get up. "Is Dawn in trouble or is it-"

"No, sit yourself down. Everything's fine."

"Oh." He frowned. "Why are you here then?"

"Well, I need some. . .advice. That's right." The vampire nodded and spoke to himself. "Advice. That's a good tactic."

"Advice? What do you mean by tactic?"

"Just advice. Yeah, about. . .uh, marriage."

"I have never been married. So, I imagine I'm not the best person to ask." Angel said slowly, peering at Spike, completely baffled. 

"But you're my sire!" Spike said, thinking on his feet. He came closer to the bed, fumbling in his pocket for a handful of what he needed. "You know everything." He nearly choked on that lie.

Something weird was going on here. Angel clutched the blanket tighter. "I know that you tease me about being gay but I'm really not. I mean, everyone experiments." Spike was aghast. "What?! I was bored. After over two centuries the thrill was gone and. . ." His expression became stern. "It's none of your business."

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed. "Whatever. Not really interested in that." He pulled his fist from his jacket and then blew the powder in Angel's face. 

Angel shook his head, trying to clear the blue dust from his face. "Spike, what did you-" He slumped down on the bed, thankfully, sheet still around his waist. 

Spike stood up, clicking his tongue. "You think you know a vampire." He looked thoughtful. "But you know, that kind of explains the whole Penn thing."

***********

Two rooms down, Dawn was sitting on the bed next to Faith. They were watching David Letterman and laughing at the top ten list. When it was over, Faith turned to Dawn. "We should probably get some shut-eye. All set for tomorrow?"

"Completely. I only need one more thing to make my big day better."

"Oh? What's that?" Faith looked disturbed. "It doesn't involve anything lacy or pastel colored, does it? Cuz that sounds like more of job for B."

"No its not that." She cleared her throat. "Do you think that you and Angel could ever-"

"There is no me and Angel, D. I don't know why you keep harping on this."

"You are so full of it. I know you like him. I know you do!"

"Maybe. But he could never love me. Even if we did get together, I'd be nothing but a Buffy substitute." Faith said.

"That's not true. He really likes you Faith. I mean, the way he looks at you. . . " 

She shook her head. "Don't go there. I mean, thanks for the tip, D, but its never gonna happen."

Dawn blew a faint cloud of blue dust into the other Slayer's face. "Never say never." 

***********

"Big hulking poof." Spike groused as he grabbed hold of the larger man's ankles and tugged him further down the bed. He pushed the edges of the sheet and the left side of the bed and tugged. Then, he did the same to the right. Then he pulled the sheets down the bed, from underneath Angel's body. A big pile of bed linens lay on the carpet. Spike went to the bathroom and removed all of the towels. With a wicked grin, he left the washcloths. Let the poof try to keep his enormous bottom covered with those. 

He tossed Angel's suitcase next to the pile and his eyes strayed to the slumbering vampire clothed only in a pair of pajama bottoms. "And now for the really icky part."

Spike cracked his knuckles and approached the prone form purposely. "Okay, this means nothing, poof. Got it? This is not Penn here undressing you." He averted his face as he blindly reached out for the string that held them closed, his hand accidently brushed Angel's crotch. "Eww! I touched it!" He shook his fingers furiously, trying to dispel Angel cooties. Finally, he grabbed hold of the string more firmly and tugged, it came undone easily. 

Spike tried to pull the pants down Angel's hips but it wouldn't budge. "Dammit, poof." He rolled his eyes and slid to his knees, hoping to get some leverage pulling against the bed frame to pull them off. He could simply tear them off but then he'd be forced to listen to a four hour lecture on the importance of clothing or some rot. He yanked them again but stopped when he heard a horrified shriek. Out in the hallway stood Buffy with her mouth open. "Bloody hell, Slayer! You nearly gave me a heart attack and mine doesn't even beat."

"What are you doing?" Buffy hissed. 

Spike's eyes strayed to the nearly naked Angel and then back to Buffy. "It's not what you think! Believe me."

"Oh, please!" She put her hands on her hips. "You're gonna deny it when he's lying there naked!"

"Uh, yeah. There's never been any hanky panky between me and Angel. Now, Penn might be another story but-"

"Who's Penn?"

"Forget it."

"You know, it's still cheating if you sleep with someone of the same sex." Buffy walked in the room and shut the door, determined to get her answers.

"Slayer, you are the only Angel shagger in this room." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"No, I woke up and didn't see Dawn so I went over here to bring her home."

"Her home is where I am, Slayer."

"Not this night." Buffy pointed out. "This is her last night with me and I wanted to be with her."

"As you can see, she's not here. So, why don't you-"

"Instead, I walk in to find you depantsing Angel." She stared at him. "Uh, why isn't he awake?" Then she grimaced. "Don't tell me. I don't wanna know about all your deviant sexual practices." 

"Will you lay off? I am not, I repeat, am not. . .interested in the poof."

"You know, you keep saying that. But you were talking about his butt and now I find you pulling his clothes off."

"I'm doing this for Dawn."

"What?" Buffy said, brow wrinkling. Just then, Dawn swung open the side door, lugging Faith's prone form. The other Slayer was draped in a sheet.

"Argh! I knew there was something weird going on between the four of you! I knew it!" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "But you pooh poohed me and I let you. I was so naive."

"Buffy, I promise, that this is not about that at all." Dawn asked, dumping Faith on the bed next to Angel.

"Then what is it about?!"

"We're trying to get those two together." Dawn explained. "Get it? Naked time equals admitting feelings, which leads to dating, which leads to marriage." Dawn pointed to the pile of bed linens.

"You want Faith and Angel together?"

"Exactly." Spike said firmly, finishing depantsing Angel. He rolled the vampire on his back to. . .protect his. . .privacy.

"Fabulous." Well, that was better than the orgy answer. "Wait a second. Then you get to have a newly happy Angelus cruising town." Buffy reminded them.

"Not with this." Dawn produced a green crystal.

"What's that?"

"A Soul Belt." Dawn explained, crawling under the bed and placing it in the center of the floor underneath. She crawled back out, carefully averting her eyes. "Willow did it. Basically, it keeps Angel's soul buckled in the body for the event."

"Willow did that?" Buffy asked crossly.

"Yep. She's wicked powerful." Dawn said. 

"Who else is in on this?" Buffy asked.

"Just Tara. "

"I. . .I. . .Buffy said, breaking off. Her anger gave way to hilarity. "I can't believe you guys." She couldn't suppress a smile. "They're gonna be so pissed at you. You're very lucky neither one of them is evil anymore." 

Dawn removed the last sheet from Faith's body, turning her over onto her stomach. Spike tossed the linens into his own adjoining room, along with the suitcase. "Nah, they'll probably thank us. Or maybe they'll be too busy shagging like bunnies."

All three of them left the room, leaving the slumbering Slayer and vampire blissfully unaware of their situation. As they paused at the threshold, Dawn released a bolt of energy flew from an amulet she held to the two windows and two doors. It circled each exit before settling into the corner of each door and window. 

"What's that do, luv?" Spike asked, a sexy smile on his mouth. "Not an aphrodisiac, is it?" Buffy screwed up her face. "What? You're so innocent all of a sudden? You're sleeping with a sheep licker or whatever sick things those types do."

"My husband DOES NOT sleep with animals."

"Talk to the hand, Slayer!" Spike said, stepping away from her and showing his palm.

Dawn chuckled but stopped when Buffy glared at her. " That was a perimeter spell, to keep 'em in here." She stood still, putting her hands out and focusing. "Grow fierce and grow gold. Keep them in, reinforce the hold!"

"How long will that keep?" Buffy asked.

"Forever. In theory at least." Dawn replied. "I have to release it whenever I feel that its been long enough."

"Alright then." Spike said, holding out his arm to Dawn. She placed her arm through his. "We'd better get you home, luv. You need to get a good night's rest." He frowned as he looked over his shoulder at the door. "I'll stay over too. I don't wanna be hear when His Royal Heaviness wakes up." He paused and looked at the other Slayer. With a smile, he offered her his other arm. 

Buffy was charmed, despite herself. She took his arm. Maybe Spike wasn't so bad after all. Anyone who loved Dawn couldn't be all bad. "Let's go home then."

Spike walked the two Summers' women from the hotel. "So, we're all going to be related, huh?" He mused.

"Yep, one big family." Dawn beamed.

"That's kinda nice." Buffy agreed. Things were looking up. Everyone was with someone he or she loved. Apparently, even Angel and Faith. 

Spike looked at Buffy. "Way the bit tell's it, you're really her mum."

"Yep, the monks made her out of me and Faith."

"Hmm." Spike couldn't keep the devilish gleam from his eye. "Then, I guess I should start calling you 'Mom'."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You're really lucky I can't stake you anymore." But, she still had some leverage over him. "But just for that comment. . .tomorrow night. . .you're gonna do the Chicken Dance!" She let go of his arm and sprinted ahead of them. Then, she called over her shoulder. "And the Hokey Pokey!"

"My hokey does not pokey." Spike asked darkly. "Are you sure she isn't evil?"

"Not in the strictest sense of the word."

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Title: Nibblet, part 21

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Pairing: S/D, A/F

Spoilers: Season Five through "Tough Love." A.U.

Summary: Set in 2004. Dawn sets out to trap for our favorite blonde vampire.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. No profit was received from this story.

Note: All of our fanfiction is available at www.fanfiction.net

Another Note: There is going to be one more part apparently. :)

***************************************************************************************************

Angel's eyes opened and he was instantly alert. It was something that a vampire naturally did, a survival instinct that remained intact even after his ensouling. There was a curious sensation against his back. The feel of another person's skin pressed intimately against his own. It had been too long time since he'd felt anything like it. Then, Angel froze. He quickly replayed last night's activities in his brain. Spike had come into his room and he was acting strangely. They were talking about his sexuality for some reason and then everything went blank. . .completely blank in fact. He had no memory of falling asleep. Spike wouldn't have. . . , no, he must have drugged him so that he could. . .

Angel growled, his game face coming to the fore as he sprung from the bed and faced the sleeping form. "Spike, you rotten son of a-" But it wasn't his blonde childe that had been lying curled up next to him. It was Faith. Every silky, sexy unclothed inch of her. The vampire fell on the hard floor with a thunk and howled in pain as a stray shaft of sunlight dodged the blinds to burn a portion of his anatomy. "Son of a bi--" 

****************

"I bet they're waking up right now." Dawn said proudly as she bit into her croissant. Before her a silver tray was laden with the hot buttery bread as well as an urn of steaming coffee. She took a sip. "They're going to be so happy. They'll probably thank me. And then admit that I was right."

"Or hunt you down and beat on you." Buffy predicted as she too bit into a croissant. The Scoobies and the Fang Gang were sitting around a large table in the hotel's eaterie. 

"Then, they'll name me godmother of one their children."

"You should have checked with me on this." Giles harrumphed. 

"But you would have said no." Dawn replied.

"Exactly." The Watcher said grumpily as he scowled at her. "And vampires can't have children."

"They could adopt." 

"Leave my sweet bit alone. She was doing what she thought was right." Spike spoke up for her.

Giles looked at Buffy. "And you know better. Why did you let her do this?" His Slayer merely shrugged. 

"Nodded like a true partner in crime." Xander put his two cents in. "A little less from the accomplices, please."

"Stifle it, Harris. It's done. Deal with it." Spike put in. 

"I hope we don't have to." He said morosely. "I so don't want to be chasing around by Mr. Leather Fetish."

"It was me he was after. Not you." Buffy reminded them.

"Yes, he wanted to get at you by KILLING YOUR FRIENDS."

Anya was alarmed. "No one told me that being Buffy's friend was potentially lethal. I mean, sure being caught in the demon crossfire, but not just because you happen to be associated with someone who associates with Buffy."

"Calm down, Ahn. It's just Angelus that wanted to kill Buffy's pals."

"Spike too." Cordy added to the list. "I seem to remember sharing a closet with Willow while we hid from him. He said something about bashing her head in with our bones." She took a sip of coffee.

"That's who was in the bloody closet." Spike reflected. "Knew I smelled somethin' familiar."

"Don't forget about Glory." Tara said. 

"One or two is a coincidence, Xander." Anya was visibly agitated. "This is a pattern."

"We're fine, Anya." Xander took her hand in his own. "We survived all of it, right?"

"I don't know. I'm seeing a high casualty rate on those not in the Slayer's circle." Anya said wisely. "Angel was sent to Hell and back. Tara was brain sucked. Riley, and Oz were banished from town. Then, there was-"

"But I came back." Riley asserted.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Soldier Boy. Because I didn't bloody well see you there." Spike snapped. He narrowed his eyes. "Don't you have a puppy to seduce or something?"

"I'm not an animal molester!"

Cordelia turned her nose up. "See! That's what happens when you live in the country."

"Let's stop talking about this." Dawn declared. "All of it. Death, destruction, and pet abuse. This is my wedding day." She turned to Anya. "All things being equal, it is safer to know a Slayer. I mean, would you want to live on the Hellmouth and be clueless about the supernatural baddies? At least you get to help fight."

"Point taken." Anya agreed. She glared at Buffy. "But nothing better happen to Xander. I still have vengeance demon friends."

"Nothing will happen to Xander. I promise." Buffy stated then did a little shiver. 

Dawn spoke to the two witches. "Angel's soul is safe as houses, right?"

"It'll be fine." Willow said, calming her fears. "No happies, I promise."

"Was EVERYONE in on this plan?" Giles asked, annoyed. "Everyone who is not me?"

Wesley couldn't resist. "Tiresome when others don't include you, isn't?"

Giles glowered at him.

**********

Angel's howl had woken up Faith. She reached for the stake she usually kept under her pillow but it was gone. As a matter of fact, so was the pillow. And her sheets. And. . .everything else. What the hell . . .?

"Uh, good morning. And don't look down." Angel ordered as he crouched on the floor, shielding his more private parts, especially the injured portion.

She swept her arm over her chest and shrank back from the edge of the bed to shield her lower half. "I'm so gonna kill you." Faith snarled as she looked around. "As soon as I get a weapon."

"I didn't do this!" Angel hissed. "Trust me, I'd never plan to be found without MY clothing!" He thought a moment. "Not to say that I was planning to get you naked . . .dammit!" He needed to stop talking.

"Well, then who. . .errr! I know who. . .Dawn!" Faith grimaced. "She's been wanting to get us together so she LITERALLY put us together. "

"Without clothes!" Angel cried. 

"You're really hung up on this clothes thing, aren't you?"

"I like my clothes." Angel said defensively. "They're stylish and give me a sophisticated air."

"Whatever." Faith rolled her eyes and got a whiff of something that was burnt. Like burned hair or. . . "Do you smell something scorch-ey ?"

"Uh, that's me. Stray bit of sunlight burnt my--" He cast his eyes downward. "Private parts."

"Oh." Faith said knowingly, unable to help her lips from twitching. "You know, normally, I would offer to kiss it and make it better but-" 

"OWWWWW!" Angel howled.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Faith started to get up to help him.

"No, stay there!" The vampire ordered. " Far away from the edge. Where I can't see anything."

"What the heck. . .ohhhhhh." She couldn't help the decidedly impish turn of her lips. "I see. Hurts when you're a bit. . .happy."

"Yes." He snapped. "Topic change. Now."

"Alright, Grouchy. What are we going to do ?" 

"I think I'll start off by beating Spike to a pulp. Then, I'm going to get Dawn and-"

"About our nakedness, Angel." Faith focused him. 

"Oh. Well, that would make more sense. No beatings if we're stuck in here." "Okay. Then, let's put our HEADS together and COME up with a solution." Faith said as she pasted a mock-leer on her face. 

"Stop that!" Angel screeched. "Ow!"

She chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't be helped."

"You're evil."

"Right back at ya."

*********

"I'm gonna kill you! You hear me?! Huh, chippy? Did you?!?" Buffy threatened. 

They were all the local demon beauty shop. Normally demons and beauty did not go together but more and more of them were looking to blend in with the human population. Hence, the beautifying. The couldn't go to a 'normal' beauty shop because Spike had put up quite a fuss about the mirror while talking about some tuxedo incident. Dawn hadn't understood it but had played along. 

Spike looked up from his magazine with alarm. "You sure big sis is alright?" She smiled. Dawn's heart gave a little lurch. He was starting to care about Buffy and not in a sexy way. How sweet. "Not that I give a bloody damn but she's making it hard to read my article."

Her face fell. "Bikini wax." Dawn said sagely. "She insisted on having a full-day's beauty." 

"Uh, aren't you Slayers supposed to be super strong, bit?"

"She's always been a baby about small time pain. We won't even go into the dry-air Winter of 1999 when she had all the paper cuts." The vampire beautician piled Dawn's hair on her head. She was busy affixing her veil and had been oddly quiet throughout their session. But, she found that relaxing. She disliked having to converse with someone she didn't know. She'd rather just enjoy the beautifying process. "I used to pull her hair all the time." She thought a moment. "You know, instead of kicking and punching her, you could've beat her by yanking her pony tail."

"I'll keep that in mind, bit." Spike buried his nose back in the magazine. Tales of the Fabulous Miss Buffy bored him silly. 

"No, you won't because there will be no beatings of my sister."

"Even if she really deserves it?" Spike looked put out. 

Dawn giggled at his expression. "Even if she really deserves it." 

"Even if she insults my hair?" 

"I'll beat her up then. Deal?" 

"Fine. It's a deal even though you're taking away my fun." He stuck out his lower lip. "Next thing you know, you'll yell at me for picking on dear ol' Peaches." 

Cordelia sat next to Dawn. "Feel free to stop the cuteness. I might lose my breakfast." Spike looked up, about to say something when Cordy shushed him. She spoke to Dawn instead. "You know, he shouldn't be seeing you before the wedding."

"Tradition. Schmadition." The young Slayer beamed. 

"Fine, but don't blame me when you get a divorce." Cordelia said, oblivious to the dirty glances that Dawn and Spike shot her way. "I mean not that this Slayer/vampire thing has much of a chance anyway." 

"Cordy, why don't you-" 

But she ignored Dawn. The aptly named Queen C then deigned to speak with the hairdresser. "No, no, you're doing it all wrong. HELLO? Is this a boutique or Best Cuts? You're wrapping the hair too tightly around the curlers. You need to give them more room for a more perfect shape."

The overly made up vampire growled and tossed her inky black , dyed hair over her shoulder. "Shut up, Cordelia. Like you ever went to beauty school."

"Harmony?" Her jaw dropped.

"Duh. Who else?" The vampire morphed, showing her fangs. She shoved Dawn's head to the side and bent her mouth to her throat. 

The young Slayer's eyes flew open in alarm but the vampire set both hands on the iron and pressed it against the Slayer's skull scorching her. "Gyah!" She roared, distracted by the pain.

Spike was on his feet in an instant. He tugged her off of Dawn. "I should have dusted you long ago!" He snapped as he launched himself at her. Dawn struggled to her feet but was held by the curling iron that was stuck to her hair. Harmony had used too much hair spray and had literally glued her hair to the iron. 

"Let her go, you undead loser girl!" Cordelia grabbed Spike's forgotten magazine and proceeded to wallop Harmony with it as she and Spike traded blows. "Stop. That. This. Instant." She punctuated each word with a hit. 

"Bloody hell, woman!" Spike bellowed at Cordelia. "You're getting in the way."

"Hands off, Blood Boy. She's my problem not yours."

"She's my ex-girlfriend so take a hike."

"Well, she's my ex-best friend. And she tried to turn me over to a cult. SO BACK OFF!" She tugged Harmony away from him and shoved him on the chest. Spike backed off simply because he'd never seen a woman, who wasn't a Slayer, this angry. Cordy proceeded to back the vampire into a corner with the force of her stare alone. "You really shouldn't have come here, Harmony."

"But Spike is mine!" She whined. "I couldn't' let him marry that trampy little Slayer girl."

"Shut up, you stupid bint." Spike growled. 

"Oh yes, you can. And you will." Cordelia said with an eerie sort of calm. 

"A-are you gonna kill me?" Harmony gave her a watery smile. "I'm your friend, remember?"

"No, not really. I seem to remember you getting ready to bite me though." Cordy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ohh, that . . ." Harmony trailed off. "You can't hold me to that! I was under the influence of that cult!"

"That you tried to sacrifice me to!" Cordy's glare deepened. "Should've staked you when I had the chance."

"I'll second that." Spike muttered.

"You did stake me you great big jerk!" Harmony sniffed. "I just happened to be wearing the Ring of Armani at the time."

"That's the Ring of Amara, dimwit." Cordy said.

"Whatever." Harmony flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"And that's another thing. What's with the Lydia Dietz make-over?" Cordy sneered. "The Goth thing is SO beyond over."

"Oh, and your look is so cool? Please! I don't even see dead guys trying to date you anymore." Harmony shot back.

"For Christ's sake, cheerleader, would you stake her already? I plan on getting married at some point today." Spike grumbled.

Dawn began looking around her. "There must be something pointy and wooden around here."

Buffy wobbled in from the waxing room. "What the hell is going on out here?"

Then, she spotted Harmony's new look. "Well, if it isn't Goth Barbie." The Slayer pulled a stake from her pocket. Three of the gold lame clad vamp beauticians shrieked and ran the other way.

"You came to the beauty parlor armed?!" Dawn shouted.

"A Slayer must always be prepared." Buffy said solemnly. 

"Isn't that the Boy Scout motto?" Spike asked aloud. "At least, that's what ADAM told me." 

"That cyborg demon freak was a boy scout?" Cordy asked, astounded. She hadn't actually been there for it but she'd heard about it. 

"Parts of him." Dawn, Spike, and Buffy answered. 

Harmony sidestepped Cordelia. "If you don't need me, I'll be goi-"

"I don't think so. As a matter of fact, I think you've worn out your welcome." 

"Here, catch!" Buffy tossed the stake to Cordelia but it whizzed past her ear and hit the wall behind Harmony. 

"Oh, sh-" But the vampire slammed her fist into Cordy's jaw. She grabbed her former friend by the hair and smacked her face against a nearby table and then tossed her on the ground. 

Cordelia put a hand to her face. "Oh my God! You could've given me a bruise! We're taking pictures today." She quickly snatched a bottle of aerosol hair spray that had tumbled to the floor and spritzed Harmony in the eyes. 

"Owwwww!" Harmony howled as she furiously rubbed at her eyes.

Cordy stomped on her foot with her high heel earning another squeal from Harmony. Then, she picked up a wooden-handled brush from the table and was about to stick it through the vampire's chest when Spike' forestalled her. "Hold up a minute, ducks." He pulled a disposable camera from inside his duster. "Say cheese!" He said to Harmony.

"Cheese!" The vampire foolishly pasted on a grin and Cordy staked her with the hair brush. 

"What was that about?" Dawn asked Spike.

"For Xander. I know he hated her as much as me." She stared at him. "What? Since I'm now a Scoobie I might as well make peace with the idiot. Male bonding, right?" He stroked the camera fondly. "Plus, it was a real Kodak moment."

"Speaking of." Dawn said, turning to assess the damage to her hair in the mirror. "I can't get married looking like this!" She noticed that the vampire beauticians had beat a hasty retreat and said to Buffy.. "See what you did? Violence isn't always the answer." 

"Works for me." Buffy said airily. "Guess you can't marry Spike then." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Darn. I was so looking forward to it."

"We're going getting married!" Spike ground out. "Even if she has to wear a bag over her head!" 

Dawn held her hand out to Buffy. "Still got that stake?"

"Sorry, luv. That came out the wrong way."

"I understand what you meant." Dawn said with aplomb. She still seized the stake from Buffy. "No more weapons for you, Rambo."

"More like Bimbo." Spike said snottily.

"I think I can fix your hair." Cordy pushed her way through the small crowd around Dawn. "Because God knows, you can't go anywhere looking like that." She put her in a chair. She ran her hands through Dawn's hair. "Believe it or not, I've seen worse than this." She plucked some hair pins from a drawer and walked towards Dawn with a purposeful air. "Never send a vampire to do a May Queen's job." 

**********

"I can't believe this." Angel crumpled up the hastily scrawled note that Spike and Dawn had left for them. Apparently, they'd anchored his soul temporarily with an amulet and they warded the room so they couldn't escape.

"I can." Faith said. "This is just like D. She always has to have her way."

"Sounds like somebody else I know."

"B."

"Actually, I was thinking of you." They smiled at eachother.

"But, we can't stay here forever. So, lets just be adults and agree to get up and find a way out of here."

"I can. Stay here forever, I mean. Or ,indefinitely, at least."

Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Come on, show me yours and I'll show you mine." 

"No." Angel looked away uncomfortably. At least, he was healed now. "Besides the room is warded. You read the letter."

"Big deal. You're a vampire and I'm a Slayer. Surely, we could think of something, right?"

"Wrong. They'll come to get us before the wedding. We'll just wait it out."

"Why are you being such a baby about this?" 

"Because I-" He broke off. "Never mind."

"Tell me!"

"No!" Angel yelled.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Tell me or I'll flash you!" Faith threatened.

For a second or two Angel was sorely tempted. He sighed. "Fine. Thiswasn'tthewayIwantedyoutoseemenaked."

"Was that English?"

"No, it was Gaelic. Good luck translating."

"Hold up." Faith replayed his words in her mind. She blushed. "Oh. . ."

"Yes, oh...."

She gave him a naughty smile. "Picture us naked often, big guy?"

"Of course not." Angel snapped. God, she had him acting like a teenager with his first crush. He never knew where he stood with her though. She shook his confidence like no other woman he met. "And why are you so calm about this?"

"I was in prison, Angel. My modesty left a long time ago." And. . .well, she'd REALLY wanted to see what was beneath that bathing suit. She shrugged. "I like my body and I've never been afraid to show it off."

Angel thought about the skin tight outfits she was fond of wearing. Leather, lace, and jeans. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and said thickly. "I know." 

"What?"

"I know." Angel admitted. Great, an hour alone with her and he was confessing everything. "I notice you. What you wear. What you do. When you smile or laugh. I'm always aware of you."

"I am too." She winced. "Of you, I mean. Its like I can feel you, almost." They locked eyes and Faith's mouth went dry. "Did you mean it?" 

"Did I mean it?" Angel repeated dumbly and then he caught her meaning. "Oh, about you and I. . .when I was pretending to be Angelus."

"Yes, that. I think I deserve an answer, don't you?"

Angel licked his lips and hoped he could find the right words to explain it.


End file.
